


Entre Youkai's y Fuego

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kitsume, M/M, Mpreg, Youkai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: En la tierra hay diversos tipos de criaturas que viven en armonia con los humanos, los Yokai son unos de los que mas abundan en el mundo.Pero los mas codiciados tanto por humanos como por las otras otras razas sobrenaturales de la tierra por su belleza, poderes y habilidades son los Kitsune.Esto los llevo a casi estar extintos salvo por unos casos muy raros y casi nunca vistos por otros. Cazados por todos para utilizarlos se escondieron en sitios reconditos del mundo para nunca ser encontrados.Pero un dia despues de un ataque extraño y misterioso los lideres de uno de los clanes de Yokai's mas grandes y poderosos del mundo se encuentran en medio de la nada una cueva que alberga un pequeño cachorro de Yokai Kitsune.otras parejas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es una nueva historia que estoy comenzando, quiero saber que les parece!
> 
> Yugioh no me pertence! 
> 
> A leer!

En la tierra la magia abundaba, desde criaturas hermosas y de ensueño, hasta bestias salidas de las peores pesadillas. Existian criaturas y bestias benevolentes, asi como tambien malignas, con poderes mas haya de la imaginacion.

Actualmente las criaturas sobrenaturales estaban gobernadas por los muchos clanes demoniacos, que se hacentaban en los territorios y los hacian llamar suyo. Los lideres eran siempre de razas antiguas y poderosas, tanto que podian abquirir una forma humana completa.

Estos gobernaban la grandes extenciones de tierra donde podían formar su reino, junto a aquellos fieles que los acompañaron y seguian sus órdenes siempre. Por ejemplo el Clan de los Ladrones, gobernados por el Rey de los Ladrones Akefia y su conyuge Bakura.

Eran dos de los Youkai's mas poderosos que existian, manejaban la oscuridad y sombra. Junto con practicar la magia del alma y potentes hechizos, junto a maldiciones desagradables. Hace muchos años se asentaron en una basta extencion de tierra y alli construyeron su reino, donde habitaban Youkai's como ellos pero con menor poder y estatus.

Su reino era llamado Kul Elna, el pueblo de los ladrones. Apodo que se ganaron en la epoca donde el clan era nomada e iba por el mundo saqueando y tomando lo que queria. Claro antes que estallara la guerra y todo se volviera caos.

Nadie estaba seguro de que provoco la guerra en si, donde no habian bandos reales y todos se peleaban con todos. Era un caos, los humanos peleaban entre ellos, los sobrenaturales igual, incluso humanos y sobrenaturales chocaban entre si a veces sin motivo real.

Muchos otros sobrenaturales no tan belicos como algunos otros no querian participar en estos problemas sin sentido, pero igual fueron arrastrados al asunto. Tales como los Youkai Kitsune, llenos de belleza y poder.

Pero sin esa vena belica y maligna que parecia estar en todo ser demoniaco. Aunque tenian el poder para hacer daño, preferian mantenerse al margen del conflicto, no es que funciono realmente. Los humanos sabian de su poder pero su poca predisposicion a luchar y los otros Youkai's tambien, por eso sedieron a la tarea de cazarlos para usar sus poderes contra sus enemigos.

En poco tiempo era una guerra entre todos para controlar a los Youkai Kitsune, al final estaban al borde de la extincion por los constantes ataques recibidos. Por ello decidieron desaparecer del mundo para nunca ser encontrados por otros seres sobrenaturales y humanos. Como quedaban tan pocos no fue dificil para ellos desaparecer y esconderse en sitios reconditos e inaccesibles por todos.

Pero el conflicto continuaba, hasta que un poderoso Clan Youkai's y una antigua Familia Humana se alzaron sobre las demas e impusieron orden en el mundo, convirtiendose asi en los reguladores de todos los seres sobrenaturales y humanos. No eran gobernante absolutos del mundo, pero si los reguladores de la paz.

El Clan Milennium junto con la Familia de Hechiceros Muto, fueron los que se encargaron de formar la paz. Imponiendo una serie de leyes y reglas que todos los seres debian seguir o traerian consecuencias para los infractores. Y luego se asentaron en un territorio formando al clan mas grande y temido del mundo.

Siendo sus vecinos y aliados El Clan de los Ladrones y El Clan de los Guardianes, aunque a veces no actuaron como tal se apoyaban y defendian de los problemas mutuamente manteniendo al mundo bajo control. Años han pasado y la paz se mantiene con uno que otro problema que era facilmemte atendido, como el que actualmente arreglaban los Reyes de los Ladrones muy lejos de su casa y tierras.

-Akefia... Dime de nuevo por que no hicimos que el idiota Faraon y su enano o el par de psicopatas hicieran esta mierda? - susurro la pregunta molesto un muchacho de alborotados cabellos plateados y largos, con piel palida y ropa negra. Tenia dos pequeños cuernos negros saliendo de su cabeza, colmillos, garras y dos grandes alas demoniacas igualmente negras y elegantes.

-Por que somos mas veloces que ellos y los unicos disponibles en ese momentos para acabar con esta estupidez, o descubrir que carajos pasa ahora - le repondio de la misma manera otro mas grande e imponente, con salvajes cabellos blancos y corto hasta los hombros. Con piel morena y actitud altiva, con alas y cuernos iguales pero en color rojo oscuro - ya deja de quejarte Bakura!

Los dos iban persiguiendo a un Youkai parecido a un lagarto por un bosque desconocido, ultimamente se habian registrado varios ataques aleatorios a territorios inferiores. Y ellos como guardianes de la paz estaban investigando la razon de estos ataques, aunque Bakura no estaba muy feliz por la lluvia torrencia que los empapaba totalmente.

Los ataques habian llamado la atencion de los gobernantes, si bien no estaban dirigidos a nadie en especifico estaban decididos a detenerlos o averiguar la razon detras de ellos. Aunque una cosa que era curiosa eran la falta de objetivo que tenian, mayormente se registraban en lugares inospitos.

Esto es estupido! Los bastardos seguro solamente quieren detruir o llamar la atencion - dijo Bakura con fastidio - no veo la necesidad de hacer todo un problema cuando solamente han atacado el aire... Puede ser que esten entrenando o alguna otra mierda

-No seas idiota, es cierto que no han hecho nada realmente y nos aseguraremos que se quede asi - le respondio - no queremos sorpresas, son un grupo no registrado que entrenan o hacen lo que sea que hagan sin dar a conocer sus motivos... Eso es sospechoso en si mismo

-Ademas si no hicieran nada malo por que buscarian esconderse cada vez que nos ven o dan respuestas estupidas o evasivas - le explico - no es normal su secretismo, hay algo que quieren hacer o buscan y no quieren que nadie se entere.... No puede ser algo bueno y no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea una estupidez que cause problemas

-Bien! Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo joder! - le hablo resigando Bakura a seguir con la molesta busqueda.

Continuaron su trabajo en silencio, auque Akefia comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de la situacion - _no es normal... Hemos estado siguiendo a este bastardo por demasiado tiempo para que no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia o siga dando vueltas por el bosque... Pareciera que nos esta entreteniendo_

Ante su ultimo pensamiento abrio mucho los ojos y se detuvo bruscamente, Bakura hizo lo mismo segundo despues confundido - que paso? No estabamos detras del tipo? Se escapara!- señalo al frente pero ambos vieron al tipo de pie no muy lejos de ellos.

Sintiendo movimiento no muy lejos de ellos Akefia se mueve rapidamente y jalo al otro pegandolo a su pecho, sus alas cubrieron al mas pequeño en el momento justo cuando un pesado ataque cayo sobre ellos haciendolo patinar un poco en el suelo.

Ustedes no saben con quien se metieron malditos! - les grito furico Akefia, al grupo de Youkai's rodeandolos cuando abrio sus alas y se puso frente a su compañero. A el podian atacarlo como qusieran, pero a su compañero mejor ni lo tocaban si querian conservar su cuerpo intacto.

Sus rasgos se hicieron mas demoniacos, sus cuernos y garras crecieron. Su energia lo rodeaba de forma amenazante, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos de la nada y poco pudieron hacer los otros antes que Akefia fuera destrozado sus cuerpos sin romper a sudar.

Bakura solo vio todo desde lejos, sabia cuando no debia tentar su suerte con su dominante. No le haria daño real, pero si se impondria para marcar su dominio sobre el. No era un sumiso presisamente obediente, y Akefia no tenia problemas con eso.... Claro siempre y cuando no este en ese estado de animo furico y bestial de ahora.

Ademas verlo desmenbrar a los desgraciados siempre era tremendamente exitante - estas bien? - escucho que le preguntaban, no habia notado cuando Akefia se habia acercado por estar pensando en "otras" cosas que podrian estar haciendo en vez de estar aqui bajo la lluvia.

Si estoy bien, no te preocupes - le dijo con el cuerpo y la voz tranquilas y suaves, no era para nada su estilo pero Akefia todavia tenia esa mirada totalmente negra que decia no estar para juegos. Y con la sangre de los desgraciados todavia goteando de algunas partes de su cuerpo demostrando claramente que no era humano.

Aunque todo fue interrumpido por una explosion a lo lejos, voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron con la gruesa pared de fuego morado que se levanto al cielo y se extinguio con la misma rapidez.

Akefia... Eso es fuego del alma? - pregunto sorprendido Bakura, habian realmente pocos seres capaces de manejar ese tipo de fuego. Y esa cantidad y potencia era simplemente increíble.

Vamos a ver - le respondió serio el otro. Ambos rapidamente volaron en direccion donde habian visto el fuego, cuando llegaron vieron los restos de lo que era obviamente un campo de batalla.

A su alrededor habian varios cadaveres que parecian haber muerto de causas naturales, al no tener heridas o razones de muerte visibles. Pero ambos Youkai's conocian la verdad y sabian que sus muertes se debian a ese fuego.

En el mundo existen otros tipos de fuegos deribados de la magia, primero el normal que todo el mundo conoce. El fuego azul que no quema por calor, si no por frio. El fuego dorado que sana las heridas y enfermedades, el fuego rosa que afecta la psique y mente del afectado.

Esta el fuego verde, ayuda a la naturaleza la revitaliza y protege. El fuego negro, nunca deja de arder hasta haber consumido su objetivo. Y por ultimo el fuego morado, no consume la carne o lo fisico... Quema el alma y la destruye, el que muera por ese fuego tiene manera de reencarnar o revivir de ninguna manera.

-Oye... Quien carajos crees que hizo esto? - le pregunto Bakura a su compañero

-No se, quieres averiguarlo? - le pregunto sonriente, al parecer su sangre y energia demonica se habian calmado un poco en el viaje hasta aqui. Bakura solo asintio como respuesta.

Después de un rato de busqueda infructuosa Akefia tira la toalla con eso fastidiado - olvidalo... Con esta maldita lluvia no encontraremos nada... Mejor vamos a buscar donde descansar por aqui y cubrirnos del agua, estoy arto de estar mojado

Por fin! Yo tengo horas arto de estar bajo la lluvia - le reclamo el Bakura. 

Callate a vamos maldita sea - Akefia claramente no estaba tampoco de muy buen humor aun, y Bakura se dio cuenta de ello por lo que no dijo mas nada.

No tuvieron que recorrer el bosque mucho tiempo para que vieran una cueva pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para ambos, Bakura iba a entrar pero fue detenido por Akefia que estaba olfateando sus alrededores - no esta sola esa cueva, hay alguien y a juzgar por el olor lleva tiempo usando este lugar como su casa...

Bakura copio a su compañero comprobando lo dicho - huele como una cria, sea lo que sea aun es un niño - agrego.

Que hace una cria por estos lados? No seria hijo de alguno de los desgraciados que matamos o encontramos muertos no? - pregunto Akefia algo alarmado, no queria saberse responsable de dejar a una cria huerfana.

Era un bastardo sin corazon la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de igual manera se sentia incomodo significaba con dejar a un niño desamparado. Sinceramente tenia un poco de debilidad por las crias, pero nunca le escucharas decirle eso en voz alta.

No seas idiota, los Youkai's que encontramos eran puros lagartos, esta cria no huele a lagarto de ninguna manera - le explico con los ojos en blanco - a decir verdad no se que especie seria... Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ningun adulto a estado cerca de aqui en mucho tiempo

Huele bien ese niño - comento alfo distraido Akefia.

Eso podria significar que esta cerca de su primer celo y es un sumiso - le aclaro - yo tambien siento ese ataryente olor ligeramente dulson, cuando cresca sera un sumiso completo... No como yo que soy dominante y sumiso

-vamos a ver al niño - dijo Akefia de pronto sonriente.   
  
Eres idiota? No sabemos donde estan sus padres, si llegan y nos ven cerca de su cria tendremos problemas! - le dijo - somos fuertes y dudo mucho que puedan vencernos, pero no quiero tener que lastimar a un padre que tiene todo el derecho a jodernos por acercarnos a su cria!

Gruño cuando vio que sus palabras calleron en oidos sordos, Akefia ya estaba casi dentro de la cueva. Sin mas opcion y tambien con curiosidad le sigue rapidamente resignado. Ambos entran y ven como la cueva esta tenuemente iluminada por una fogata al medio, al parecer la cueva tambien era mas profunda de lo que pensaron en un principio.

A un lado sobre una pila de hojas pueden ver los huesos de unos pequeños conejos, algunos aun con un poco de carne. Al parecer el niño habia comido conejo para la cena, junto con varios cuchillos viejos. Cerca del fuego estaba una pequeña pila temblorosa de pieles animales, la cual Akefia fue a revisar.

Con cuidado destapa un poco la pila y queda un poco shockeado a la vista - Bakura! Ven a ver - le siseo en voz baja para no perturbar su descubrimiento.

Encontraste al niño? - le pregunto acercandose, el otro lo cayo bruscamente al ver el movimiento entre las pieles - pero que?

Sorprendido vio como el niño tenia un parecido enorme con el, aunque no parecia tener mas de 12 años. De largos cabellos blancos con un ligero matiz azulado y mucho mas domesticados que los suyos, el mismo contorno del rostro y la misma piel solo que todo mucho mas delicado y suave que si mismo.

Y claro como podemos olvidar las grades orejas que sobresalian de su cabeza mas las dos largas y esponjosas colas que se envolvian alrededor de su cuerpo dormido en una pequeña bola.

Es un cachorro de Youkai Nekomata? - pregunto Bakura con dudas, la cola y orejas no eran presisamente felinas pero los Inu Youkai's vivian muy lejos de aqui para tener una cria por esta parte. Ademas los Inu's eran criaturas de manada y nunca dejarian un cachorro asi solo.

No es un neko, dime te parece un gato? - le pregunto sarcastico - voy a verlo mejor, para que no se despierte y asustarlo mientras reviso lanzare un hechizo de sueño sobre el

Tocando la cabeza del niño con un poco de magia, puso su hechizo sobre el. Despues de asegurarse que no se despertaria de sorpresa desenrrollo con delicadeza al niño de su posicision apretada alrededor de si mismo, para levantarlo sacandolo de su nido de pieles y sentarse con el acunado en su regazo.

Primero detallo las orejas y cola del pequeño _\- son caninas, pero no es de ningun tipo de Inu que reconozca - penso para si mismo - ademas los unicos Youkai's Caninos que tienen varias colas son los Okamis, y esto no es un Okami -_ fruncio el ceño al no poder reconocer la raza del cachorro.

Akefia... Ven a ver esto! - el Youkai mayor escucho de pronto a su compañero llamarle con voz temblorosa, preocupado se acerco con el niño todavia en sus brazos. No era normal que su compañero normalmente altanero hablara de esa forma.

-Te paso algo? - pregunto al ver lo palida que se habia puesto su cara.   
  
-No pero mira! - le señalo el suelo, donde estaba extendida una gigantesca piel de un zorro, no era un zorro con nueve largas colas extendidas detras se dio cuenta con lo ojos muy abiertos.

Donde entontraste eso? - le pregunto serio, este tipo de criaturas tenian siglos sin verse. Se creen extintas actualmente luego de la gran guerra, encontrar el pelaje de uno de ellos incluso es extraño actualmente.

Cuando levantaste al cachorro quise investigar por mi cuenta a ver que encontraba, revise las pieles y note que era el pelaje de una sola criatura - le explico - me dio curisidad ver que clase de criatura era tan grande y tenia un pelaje tan suave incluso despues de morir, lo extendi y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esto! Joder como no me di cuenta antes? El pelaje mismo se siente poderoso, y no esta vivo!

Mientras Bakura estaba ocupado recriminandose, Akefia estaba llegando a una conclusión algo inesperada del niño _\- las orejas y colas del niño son identicas a la de ese zorro... Pero no puede ser, o si?-_ se pregunto mientras comparaba al niño en sus brazos con la criatura frente a el, puso su nariz contra el cuello del chico y aspiro el afrutado e infantil aroma del cachorro grabandolo en su memoria.

Bakura, sostenlo un momento - sin decir mas nada le pasa el cachorro a un desprevenido Youkai que no esperaba esa reacción.

Akefia tomo la pesada piel de aproximadamente 20 mtrs de largo y se lo llevo a la nariz. Concentrado en su tarea tomo nota del aroma de la cria sobre ella, pero tambien otro que coincidia con el del niño solo que mas añejado y femenino _\- joder... Quien diria que nos encontrariamos con un cachorro de Kitsune_

Akefia... Que demonios pasa? - pregunta intrigado el otro, aunque realmente su mirada estaba fija en el cachorro en su ls brazos.  
  
Nada... Solamente que tienes a una cria de Kitsune huerfana en tus brazos - le dijo simplemente.   
  
Se que tengo una cria de... - hay fue que su cerebro termino de procesar la informacion - dijiste Kitsune? No es posible! Todos fueron asesinados en la guerra! 

Tambien hay quien dice que se escondieron... Al parecer se escondieron bien hasta que este cachorro quedo desamparado y seguro perdido e intentando sobrevivir - le explico - si mis supocisiones son correctas esa era la madre del niño

Bakura al principio no creyo nada se lo dicho por el otro, pero cuando comparo las caracteristicas del zorro adulto con la cria no pudo evitar notar las similitudes - maldita sea... Tienes razon...

-Ahora la pregunta importante es que haremos con el, me niego a dejar a un cachorro mas tiempo solo - le dijo - pero tendra que quedarse con nosotros, no es como si pudieramos contactar a otros como el para que le cuiden... Pero nos va a traer problemas y muchos ojos curiosos cuando sepan que lo tenemos y su raza

-Está bien lo tomaremos con nosotros, no es que tengamos otra opcion - respondió - mira, tambien esta un poco herido - le dijo al darse cuenta de las pequeñas cortadas y raspones en sus brazos y piernas.

Cuando lleguemos a casa le pediremos a uno de los curanderos que le revisen - miro la entrada de la cueva - ya no llueve, envuelve al cachorro en la piel de zorro y tómalo mientras recojo las pertenencias que pueda tener

Tenemos que llevar esa monstruosidad? - pregunto con una mueca ante el tamaño y peso de la piel.

-Es la madre del cachorro, los Yuokai's como ellos cuando saben que estan a punto de morir y tienen crias pequeñas se realizan un hechizo a si mismo para que su cuerpo se transforme al morir dejando la piel detras embuida en magia para proteccion y mantenimiento de la cria - le explico - no puedes dejarlo atras, el lo necesita

El otro chasqueo sus dientes para doblar como podia la piel, y meter al niño dentro cargadolo todo junto con dificultad - ya estas listo? Esto pesa!   
  
No seas lloron y vamonos de una vez - con eso los dos se fueron volando en dirección a su hogar.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final del Capitulo! 
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos! Aqui vengo con otro capitulo de este fic! 
> 
> Juro que terminare los que tengo y luego comienzo otros... Ya tengo varios y si se me complica escribir tardare años para actualizar...
> 
> En fin! Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece... 
> 
> Disfruten del Capitulo!

Luego de un largo tiempo de vuelo Akefia y Bakura habian llegado a su territorio, todos sus seguidores los vieron sobrevolando los cielos hasta que llegaron a la gran mansion al centro de todo. 

Distintos guardias y soldados estaban alrededor para garantizar la seguridad de todos lo qus vivian dentro, los dueños del lugar aterrizaron frente a las puertas donde les esperaban un grupo de sirviente.

Ustedes! Diganle a uno de los curanderos que le necesitamos, junto a una matrona estaremos en nuestra habitacion - ordeno Akefia pasando por su lado para entrar a su casa. No pudieron verlos en realidad por lo que comenzaron a formarse chismes entre los que estaban por como llegaron.

Escucharon? Sera que el Señor Bakura esta embarazado? - pregunto uno de ellos mientras rápidamente iba a realizar el pedido - por que otra razon necesitarian a una matrona y un curandero?

No se... No se ha visto tanto cambio en Bakura-sama como para suponer ese tipo de cosas - dijo otro - ademas no deberiamos estar hablando de este tipo de cosas sobre los Reyes, podriamos meternos en problemas  
  
Ash! Eres un aburrido! - le dijo el primero, pero igual no hablaron mas del tema por que habian llegado a su destino.

Tocaron la puerta del ala de curacion y fueron recibidos por una joven aprendis - necesitan algo? - pregunto de forma educada.   
  
El señor Akefia-sama solicito a una matrona y curandero en su habitacion - le informo uno de ellos.   
  
En seguida, gracias por la información....

* * *

Mientras tanto Bakura y Akefia acabaron de llegar a su habitacion, el de cabellos largos se había encargado de colocar al cachorro aun bajo el hechizo de sueño en el centro de la cama, envuelto en la pesada piel de Kitsune que encontraron con el. Mientras Akefia les buscaba ropa a ambos para tomar un muy necesario baño caliente luego de terminar con el asunto del niño.

Cuando el moreno termino volteo hacia la cama y quedo enternecido al ver a su compañero acostado a un lado del cachorro acariciando una de sus orejas de forma distraida, el parecido entre ellos era tal que tenia que recordarse que Bakura aun no le habia dado crias realmente.

Te estas encariñando rápido con el niño y aun ni has hablado con el no? - pregunto con una suave sonrisa, muy rara en el.  
  
Sabes que tengo debilidad por los cachorros... Parece una mini copia mia solo que mas adorable - soltó sin fijarse en lo que decia, sonrojandose luego de verguenza - no dije eso!   
  
No te avergüences, siempre he sabido que eras un suave Kura - se burlo - nunca me engañaste con esa actuacion de malote

Sonrojado le arroja un libro pesado y grueso que tenía sobre una mesa al lado de la cama en direccion a la cabeza, que el otro soltando una enorme carcajada atrapa sin problemas - ya Kura, solo estoy jugando - le tranquiliza sentandose al otro lado de la cama dejando al cachorro en su pequeña bola en el centro del ambos.

Se quedaron en un silencio comodo escuchando la suave respiracion del niño, mientras le acariciaban suavemente. Hasta que escuchan los ligeros golpes a la puerta, junto a una voz un poco ahogada que decia - Señores soy el curandero que solicito, Chiraku junto a mi aprendis Yari... Tambien la matrona que pidio, la anciana Yukiro

Pasen! - les ordena Akefia levantandose para recibir a los recien llegados, que al entrar les reverenciaron a los Reyes con respeto - levantense, necesito que revisen al cachorro - les ordeno señalando la cama donde estaba su compañero junto al niño.

Asintiendo caminan hasta la cama donde el curandero junto con la anciana toma al niño sorprendiendose un poco al verlo - se parece muchisimo a usted señor Bakura-sama - le comento la aprendis que veia desde un lado las acciones de su maestro.

Si... Creeme eso fue una sorpresa tambien para nosotros - le reponde Bakura mirando como un alcon las acciones realizadas a "su" cria, vio como el hombre comenzo a recorrer al niñi con su magia. Cuando vio que empezaba a fruncir el ceño comenzo a preocuparse por la salud del niño, miro a su compañero que estaba en igual estado.

Pasa algo con el? - pregunto Akefia con seriedad.  
  
El hombre solo suspiro para voltear a mirarlo serio - disculpe mi Señor por la interrogacion, pero quien es este niño y donde lo encontraron?

No sabemos, lo encontramos solo en una cueva y no habia rastros de sus padres o marca de ellos sobre el - le respondio, claro omitiendo el "pequeño" detalle de lo que era el niño - no podiamos dejar solo en una cueva a una cria pequeña luego de encontrarlo

Hicieron lo correcto señores, sere franco en esto... El pequeño tuvo suerte en ser encontrado por ustedes - antes sus palabras los dos se miraron inexpresivos, pero ambos se conocian de años y veian la preocupacion debajo.de la fachada - en solo un examen preliminar he podido sentir varias heridas un poco graves

La primera y una de las que mas me preocupa es la severa contucion cerebral que parecio sufrir hace algun tiempo y no ha sido correctamente atendida - toco una parte de la cabeza del pequeño, instando a Bakura a que lo imitara. El mismo pudo sentir con tristeza ese punto muy hinchado he irregular que era cubierto por el cabello, detras detras de una de sus orejas.

Pienso que el golpe tiene aproximadamente 3 meses, todavia tiene hinchazon en la zona - abrio el cabello para revisar mejor la zona, le vieron fruncir el ceño aun mas - la herida todavia parece un poco abierta y tiene signos de infeccion, solo que se la ha controlado como ha podido lo mas seguro pero de haber seguido sin atencion seguro que significaba su muerte

Debio de tener dias son nauceas, mareos y terribles se dolores de cabeza el pobre... y otras consecuencias que afectaron sus funciones normales, pero eso no podre saberlo con certeza hasta que despierte y observe su comportamiento - les explico - seguro el que lo golpeo tambien es culpable del hueso roto en su brazo y varios otros golpes en su cuerpo que tienen mas o menos el mismo tiempo

Todos en el lugar se llenaron de pena cuando el señor toco un lugar en su brazo que hizo gemir con dolor al pequeño a pesar de estar bajo el hechizo de sueño - su brazo se tiene que volver a partir para que el hueso no se cure mal, si lo dejamos seguir curando como esta siempre tendra dolores y dificultad para mover la extremidad

Los otros golpes que sufrio al menos se han estado curando mejor, pero... - se detubo inseguro en lo que iba a decir para ver a la anciana cerca de el - podria ayudarme un momento a quitar el kimono de la cria Señora Yukiro?

Entre ambos y con cuidado movieron al cachorro hasta que su pecho estubo descubierto, Bakura estando cerca solto un gruñido bajo y amenzador que asusto a los Youkai's de baja categoria al ver como toda la piel palida del torax estaba adornada por moretones desagradables.

Estos golpes son recientes, deben tener 1 o 2 dias de antiguedad - hablo tartamudeando, Bakura tenia los ojos completamente negros y brillantes intimidando a todos totalmente. Nadie queria meterse con un sumiso en ese estado que era protector de una cria, y menos uno de la categoria del Youkai si queria mantener su cuerpo intacto.

El curandero reanudo su explicacion al escuchar otro gruñido impaciente - tiene dos costillas izquierdas y una derecha fisurada producto de estos golpes, afortunadamente no llego ningun daño a los pulmones... Pero sus otros organos internos si sufrieron un poco de daños, estimo que pasara unos dias con pocas ganas de comer o sangrando al ir baño...

Al terminar de hablar todos escucharon el gruñido de abvertencia de Bakura y se alejaron de la cama sabiamente, ni Akefia tenia realmente la hombria para acercarse al niño o a Bakura en ese estado instintivo en el que entro.

Todos vieron como los rasgos del Youkai se vieron mas demoniacos, sus cuernos, garras y colmillos mas largos. Con suavidad volvio a tomar al niño pegandolo a su cuerpo, para colocar una de sus alas sobre el pequeño cuerpo a modo de proteccion.   
  
Señor el niño necesita curacion - le dijo el curandero al Rey - es un milagro que siga vivo habiendo estado solo y con esas heridas, ademas su energia esta muy baja...

Y que quieres que haga? Que intente quitarselo? Me arrancara un brazo si lo intento mientras ustedes sigan aqui - les dijo con molestia - vallanse y les llevo al niño en unos minutos, tengan todo listo y mientras ustedes no esten aqui supongo que tengo mas chanse de salir ileso de "Mama Oso"

Bien señor, estaremos listos para atender al niño y le prepararemos sus medicamentos tambien - dijo rapidamente para que todos se despidieron y reverenciaran para salir casi corriendo del lugar, Akefia solo pudo verlos con los ojos en blanco.

 _Bien! A enfrentar a la fiera_ \- pensó para si mismo un poco asustado, volteo hacia la cama y vio con ternura a su compañero lamiendo las orejas y donde se supone que estaba su herida mientras se cernia protectoramente sobre el. Su estado alterado habia bajado un poco con la salida de los otros pero no mucho.

 _En momentos como estos recuerdo que Bakura tambien es una mezcla rara de razas... Su padre si era un Youkai de Sobras puro, pero su madre era un Espiritu/Bestia Guardiana_ \- hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al pensarlo - _no es buena combinacion cuando hereda una mezcla del caracter de los dos y el tiene deseos de tener crias dese hace siglos..._

 _Su madre le dejo esa vena protectora que tiene con lo que le importa y considera suyo, su padre lo posesivo y agresivo... Y al parecer decidio que el cachorro es suyo, y esta cabreado al enterarse de lo lastimado que esta a pesar de no haberlo conocido para ese momento_ \- termino sus pensamientos con otro suspiro de sufrimiento.

Comenzo a expulsar su energia de forma calmante y protectora para tranquilizar a su sumiso y hacerle ver que estaba alli para protegerlo a el y a sus crias, vio con una sonrisa como la postura tensa del otro se relajo un poco mas. Se acerco lentamente al otro que aun mimaba y marcaba como suyo a su nuevo cachorro, aunque aun el niño tenia que aceptarlo.

Se acosto a un lado de los dos y comenzo a pasar su mano por el cabello de su compañero acariciando su cuerno tratando de llamar su atencion, Bakura detuvo sus atenciones al pequeño para mirarlo con sus ojos completamente negros y sin soltar al niño.

Vio como se asento con el niño en su regazo, lo tomo como una invitacion para jalarlo y ponerlo en su regazo. Acaricio la espalda de su compañero ronroneante mientras este volvio a mimar a su nueva cria - Kura, el niño necesita atencion... Calmate ya nadie le hara mas daño a nuestro cachorro, yo los protegere a el y a ti

Por alguien lastimaria algo tan pequeño Kefi?... Es tan pequeño y fragil, no dejare que nadie mas nunca le ponga una mano encima - volvio a gruñir amenazador, para volver a lamer la herida y sus orejas - quieres cargarlo?

 _Al parecer esto del cachorro le esta afectando mas de lo que esperaba, la bestia interna de Bakura esta despierta y en la superficie_ \- penso al escuchar la voz separada del otro, eran como si dos personas hablaran a la vez.

Tomo al niño que le ofrecieron, y si ciertamente le parecio fragil y delicado. Entendio la ira de su compañero al recordar la cantidad de heridas que enumero el curandero - es solo un cachorro por el amor de Ra!

Entiendo tu molestia, no es justo que este pequeño haya sufrido lo que sufrio, pero ahora debemos tratarlo - le dijo serio - que tal si nos damos un buen baño caliente los tres y lo llevamos a que le traten sus heridas, yo estare con ustedes y nunca dejare que dañen algo nuestro... Y el ahora es nuestra cria

Bien, pero algo que le suceda y todos mueren - le hablo a modo de berrinche. Akefia rio y se levanto con el niño en uno de sus brazos, y el otro rodeando la cintura de su compañero guiandolo al baño.   
  
Cuando despertaremos al cachorro? - le pregunto, su voz estaba volviendo a la normalidad.   
  
Mejor despues de que lo traten para no tener a un cachorro asustado y confundido en medio de un tratamiento medico - le respondio.

* * *

Bakura luego de su baño estaba muchisimo mas tranquilo con el niño en sus brazos envuelto en unas sabanas mullidas solamente, aun no tenian ropa que ponerle. Ambos iban de camino al ala de enfermeria de la mancion donde vivian, querian tratar al pequeño lo mas pronto posible.

Con paso descidido entraron y todos reverenciaron a sus reyes - señor acuestelo aqui para que podamos comenzar - le dijo el mismo curandero de antes señalando una cama, alrededor de esta habian otros de sus compañero que ayudarian en el proceso.

akura suavemente lo acosto y se alejo un poco, pero aun veia las acciones de todos fijamente - mis señores, puedo hablar con ustedes? - la misma anciana de antes se acerco y les hablo con educacion.   
  
Bien, sobre que desea hablar? - pregunto Akefia tambien acercandose, despues de ver a los curanderos comenzar a cubrir el cuerpo del niño con una capa de energia magica sanadora.

Sobre la salud mental de niño, veran cuando se sufren traumas o sufrimientos de este tipo los niños siempre son los mas afectados - les explico - deben tener cuidado con su forma de actuar y lo que dicen para ganarse su confianza   
  
Que sugiere que hagamos? - Akefia estaba un poco asustado por esto ahora, nunca habia tenido una cria para cuidar y estaba un "poco" perdido en el tema.

Que lo tomen con calma, no sabemos que sucedio o por que fue tan malerido por eso deben ser pacientes y acercarse poco a poco - les dijo - claro si tienen dudas o necesitan algo siempre estare a la orden mis señores, incluso puedo ayudarles a cuidarlo cuando no puedan, de todas maneras ahora mismo no estoy a cargo de ninguna cria del Clan

Gracias señora Yukiro, la llamarenos cuando necesitemos consejo - se despidieron rapidamente en cuanto vieron al curandero acercarse a ellos.   
  
Como esta la cria Chiraku? - pregunto Akefia en cuanto el hombre estuvo junto a ellos.

La herida en su cabeza fue curada hasta donde se pudo, estimo que necesitara algunas secciones mas para curar completamente la herida - les informo - tambien hay que observarlo cuando este despierto para ver si el golpe o el tiempo sin tratamiento dejaron consecuencias, pero queria perdirles permiso y tranquilidad sobre algo

Que quieres pedir? - Bakura fue el primero en saltar a preguntar, no le gusto mucho el tono y la forma con la que hablo  
  
Recuerden lo que les comente en la habitacion sobre el brazo del niño? - hablo algo temeroso - necesitamos partirlo de nuevo para curar el brazos correctamente, ahora mismo el hueso esta deformandose y si queremos que use correctamente y sin dolor la extremidad en el futuro hay que hacerlo

............. Yo lo sostendre para que no se mueva - Bakura dijo despues de un rato, no le hacia feliz la accion pero sabia que tenia que hacerse. Fue hasta la cama del niño pero antes de colocarse para sostenerlo le tomo el brazo herido y dejo que su propia magia sondeara la zona. 

Toco suavemente el punto donde el hueso estaba roto y las celulas oseas se formaban en lugares donde no debian buscando repararse a si mismo pero deformandose en el proceso.

Con un suspiro de sufrido se sento en la cama jalando al niño en su regazo y abrazandolo con fuerza para detener todo movimiento que pueda hacer, dejando el brazo lastimado al alcance del curandero. El hombre se acerco y tomo el brazo con cuidado, miro los ojos del gran Youkai pidiendo permiso de nuevo.

Al obtenerlo rapido y con un movimiento practicado movio el hueso escuchandose un crack repugnante al instante, el niño grito y se rovolvio intentando alejarse del dolor pero Bakura lo tenia firmemente sujeto para que no se hiciera mas daño - estoy elimanando con mi magia las partes deformadas, solo dejare lo necesario para que el hueso vuelva a curarse correctamente

Paso unos minutos donde el niño seguia gimiendo con tristeza pero no intentaba moverse mas - listo, voy a colocarle una ferula y vendar la herida en su cabeza para que puedan irse... Yari entregale a los señores la medicina contra el dolor y la infeccion que te dije para el niño, tambien trae uno de los kimonos que tenemos guardados

La pequeña fue hasta un estante cercano y le entrego un frasco grande lleno de un liquido claro y una ropa doblada al Rey Akefia con una reverencia respetuosa - una tapita pequeña sera suficiente, tienen que ser tres veces al dia hasta que termine la botella, pueden mezclarlo con los alimentos si es uno de esos niños que no quiere tomarlo

Mientras hablaba el hombre termino de atar las vendas que mantenian el brazo del niño derecho - no dejen que ponga mucho esfuerzo en ese brazo, y observenlo bien para aptitudes extrañas debemos verificar que consecuencias le dejo la contusion para arreglarlas - comenzo a poner una pomada y cubrir la herida en la cabeza del pequeño.

Eso es todo señores, pueden ir y despertarlo para que comience a conocer su nuevo hogar - les dijo sonriendo y haciendole un mimo a la orejita peluda del pequeño - pero tambien dejenlo descansar mucho, su magia esta todavia severamente gastada al parecer paso algo recientemente y tuvo que usar mucha magia para su corta edad

Bien, muchas gracias por su estupendo trabajo - le dijo Akefia al hombre, viendo a su compañero levantarse con el niño - nos verenos pronto para la proxima revicion del cachorro - con eso salieron de la sala.  
  
Kefi, vamos al cuarto! Quiero despertarlo - le dijo impaciente Bakura a su compañero al verlo caminar tranquilamente cuando el estaba a punto de correr - no seas tan lento!

Ya vamos a llegar, no es necesario correr estamos en nuestra casa y el cachorro esta en tus brazos no ira a ninguna parte - le dijo divertido, escuchando el bufido de su compañero ante su comentario.   
  
Sin mas que decir llegaron a su habitacion en unos segundos - Akefia, como crees que se sentira mas seguro el niño? - le pregunto Bakura algo inseguro - no quiero que se levante muy asustado

De cualquier manera estara asustado, nunca nos ha visto ni a este lugar y al parecer ha sido maltratado - le hablo sinceramente - vistelo y dejalo sobre la cama envuelto en el pelaje con el que lo encontramos, con suerte eso lo ayudara a mantener un poco la calma

Lo acostaron de nuevo acunado entre la piel despues de vestirlo y se sentaron el la gran cama, cerca del niño pero dandole el espacio necesario para no abrumarlo. Con unas palabras y un destello de magia Akefia libero su hechizo sobre el niño y se sentaron a esperar con impaciencia a que terminara de despertar por si mismo.

No esperaron mucho cuando las pieles comenzaron a revolverse con el pequeño estirandose como un gato comenzando a despertar, vieron riendo el pequeño bostezo que lanzo antes de terminar de lenvartarse atontado abriendo sus ojos y mostrando unos espectaculares ojos verdes jade que les miraron fijamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo! 
> 
> Fue bueno? Malo? Horrible? 
> 
> En fin... Nos leeremos en un proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan?
> 
> Yo en mi casa, viendo GoT (otra vez) y aun sin superar que se haya acabado pero bueno!
> 
> Aqui vengo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, recuerden que Yugioh tiene un autor.... Y no soy yo :'(
> 
> A leer!

_Otro dia de tener que escarpar de otros Youkai's que solo quieren hacerme daño_ \- fue el primer pensamiento deprimido de un pequeño al comenzar a tomar lucidez, busco estirar su adolorido cuerpo y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no dolia como solia hacerlo.

Ni siquiera su cabeza dolia tanto ahora que lo pensaba, solo sentia una ligera punzada en su brazo que no sentia desde hace unos dias. Pero no penso en eso considerando el terrible dia anterio que tuvo - _que podre conseguir para comer hoy?_

Pensaba y se movia atontado sobre la siempre comoda y reconfortante piel que su madre le dejo para protegerse despues de que esas personas la asesinaran a ella y su hermana mayor.

Aunque sentia su entorno ligeramente distinto, menos frio y solitario. Hasta sentia mas suave donde estaba acostado, abrio los ojos pesadamente para ver un lugar que nunca antes habia visto y a dos Youkai's desconocidos.

Aterrado busco alejarse pero se duo cuenta que estaba en una cama y pego su espalda contra la cabecera quedando atrapado en el lugar, tomo con fuerza la piel de su madre enrroscandose en una bola comenzando a himperventilar, cerro los ojos del miedo esperando el dolor que sabia vendria a continuacion.

Al ver la reaccion del niño los dos adultos se preocuparon al instante, sabian que el cachorro se asustaria al encontrarse en un entorno desconocido pero esa reaccion era realmente muy fuerte y sabian por sus acciones que el niño esperaba alguna mala accion proveniente de ellos hacia el. 

Oye pequeño calmate, no vamos a dañarte - dijo Bakura con suavidad, se acerco y busco acariciar una de sus orejas. Cuando lo toco sintio mordiendose un lado del labio el violento temblor que tenia el cuerpo del menor - cachorro respira, vas a desmayarte si sigues asi

Pero la unica reaccion que obtuvieron fue que se alejara un poco de la mano que lo acariciaba mientras pensaba - _no quiero mas dolor, porfavor... No quiero que me lastimen mas... Alguien ayudeme porfavor_ \- rogaba en su cabeza sin escuchar realmente lo que le decian, estaba mas enfrascado en sus temores y traumas para darse cuenta que no buscaban hacerle daño.

Akefia se levanto decidido a sacar al pequeño de su estado de temor, en un movimiento rapido se acerco y lo levanto sentandolo en su regazo. Con tristeza sintio lo tenso que se coloco y comenzo a pasar su mano por su espalda a modo de consuelo haciendo sonidos reconfortantes. 

El cachorro estaba en su mundo asustado y esperando en cualquier momento cuando los hombres arremeterian contra el, de pronto se sintio levantado y en el regazo del Youkai mas grande y aterrador de los dos con sus brazos alrededor de el quitando todo su movimiento.

Se tenso pensando todo tipo de cosas horribles, cuando comenzo a sentir una caricia reconfortante en la espalda y susurros cariñosos que lo confundieron totalmente. Se espero a ver que sucedia con el cuerpo tenso pero las caricias continuaron por un rato.

Totalmente confundido levanto la cabeza que habia bajado para no ver nada de las acciones encontra de el, para ver la cara del Youkai que le sostenia suavemente, gimio un poco llamando la atencion de los dos machos.

Ya estas mejor pequeño? - pregunto Akefia de forma suave, la mirada desconfiada, temerosa y rota del niño le causaba tristeza; ningun pequeño deberia tener esa mirada - no buscamos dañarte, te encontranos y no podiamos dejar a una cria sola en una cueva

Te tragimos a nuestra casa, cuidado y atendido tus heridas - agrego Bakura sentado al costado de su compañero observando a la pequeña cria que queria como suya, se veia que ha sufrido mucho justo como el mismo.

Vieron como el pequeño los miro a ambos con las orejitas agachas, se revolvio de nuevo entre los brazos de Akefia despues de un rato y este lo dejo salir de su regazo para que no se sienta atrapado.

Sin decir nada le vieron tomar la piel arrastrandola hasta una esquinita del cuarto donde se hizo bolita en el suelo con ella sin dejar de verlos con desconfianza en sus ojzos verdes, aunque estaban felices de que ya no tenia tanto miedo.

Dale tiempo Kura, si somos pacientes seguro podremos ganar su confianza - Akefia le dijo para consolar a su compañero que sabia estaba algo triste por las acciones del menor.

Lo se... Es solo que quisiera saber que le paso para estar en este estado - le respondio, suspiro para preguntar - sera que nos quedamos aqui o nos vamos para darle espacio?

Mejor vamonos Kura, dejemos que se acomode y tome confianza de su entorno el solo - le respondio levantandose y tomando la mano de su compañero para guiarlo fuera de la habitacio. 

El pequeño los miro hasta que salieron cerrando la puerta detras de ellos, se quedo donde estaba un rato para asegurarse que no volverian. Con cautela comenzo a desenrredarse y se sento mirando alrededor de la habitacion, se paro y camino lentamente para explorar con curiosidad donde estaba.

Exploro la gran cama y hasta salto un poco en ella riendo ligeramente, despues vio las mesas a los lados de la misma pero tuvo miedo de revisarlas totalmente asi que dejo las gavetas sin abrir. Vio un baul que contenia ropa pero nada mas, encontro tambien el lujoso baño donde lleno un poco la bañera y jugo con el agua hasta que se canso.

Exploro y olio todos los productos y regreso al cuarto, tambien se familiarizo con los aromas de la habitacion. Dos en particular se destacaron y le gustaro, aunque no supo exactamente de que era. Encontro otra puerta que era un gran armario con una sonrisa vio todo lo que pudo con su pequeña estatura, que no fue mucho realmente.

Regreso a la habitacion aburrido, no queria tocar la puerta por donde salieron los dos adultos por miedo a lo que haya alli asi que estaba atrapado dentro. Pero un bostezo le recordo lo cansado que se encontraba y los dolores en su cuerpo.

Aunque al parecer los adultos decian la verdad por que todo dolia muchisimo menos, tambien se encargaron de vendar su cabeza y terminar de arreglar su brazo - _creo... Que podria confiar un poco en ellos... Pero aun asi los observare un poco mas_

Mientras pensaba camino hacia la piel en la esquina y se acurruco, quedandose dormido casi al instante. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue del otro en la habitacion que miro todas sus travesuras infantiles con una sonrisa.

 _Ahora mismo es que agradezco la parte de espiritud de mi madre_ \- penso Bakura viendo atentamente el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado convertido en un espectro, nadie que no fuera alguien con una vision especial podria verlo y aun asi tendria que ser mas poderoso que el.

En esa forma el podia atravesar las paredes y objetos al ser intangible y nadie podia verlo ni sentirlo - _te dejare descansar por ahora mi cachorro, que tengas bonitos sueños_ \- penso y dejo un beso en la frente del menor para salir y encontrar a su compañero.

* * *

El pequeño se estaba despertando luego de su pequeña siesta, con mas lucidez en su mente pudo escuchar una conversa, aunque no entendia nada por el bajo volumen con el que hablaban.

Desperto un poco mas bostezando sin abrir los ojos y alli le llego un suculento aroma a comida que le recordaba que no habia logrado comer mucho en mucho tiempo y moria de hambre.

Abrio los ojos y vio a los mismos adultos de antes sentados en su cama con varios platos de carne y comida sobre ella, gimio un poco cuando su estomago dolio al ver la comida llamando la atencion de los dos sobre la cama.

Estas despierto cachorro? - pregunto Akefia en voz baja, su unica respuesta fue la mirada fija del niño sobre el - quieres algo de comer? Debes tener hambre

El niño sinceramente tenia miedo de acercarse mucho a ellos, aunque no habian hecho nada para dañarlo, curaron sus heridas y estaban ofreciendose a darle comida. Su estoma volvio a gruñir dolorosamente y esto termino por decidirle a superar su miedo.

Rogando que no pasara nada que le lastimara, camino lentamente hacia la cama bajo la atenta mirada de los dos adultos. Se subio con lentitud a la cama junto al menos amenazante de los dos y bajo la mirada esperando cualquier cosa.

No tienes que temer pequeño, prometemos no hacerte daño y protegerte de todo daño - le dijo Bakura lenvantando la triste mirada del pequeño - que quueres comer? - le pregunto señalando los diversos platillos en la cama.

Vieron al niño mirar timidamente todo sobre la cama y señalar uno de los platos de la carne mas cocida que habia y unos cuantos vegetales. Akefia sonriendo suavemente le sirvio una buena porcion al notar lo hambriento que estaba y la dejo frente a el.

En silencio le vieron tomar un trozo y olfatearlo un poco indeciso, pero rapidamente olvido todas sus dudas y metio en su boca todo el trozo de carne gimiendo alegremente ante el sabor.

Te gusto? - pregunto divertido Bakura, recibio un alegre asentimiento del niño que parecia haber olvidado todos sus miedos por el hambre.

Le vieron deborar rapidamente el plato moviendo sus orejitas y colas felizmente, aunque gimio tristemente cuando acabo su porcion - quieres mas? - pregunto Bakura sonriendo alentadoramente, recibiendo un timido asentimiento del niño que abrazaba una de sus colas.

Le lleno de nuevo el plato y se lo entrego, para verlo comer esta vez un poco mas lentamente pero igual de feliz - tienes mucha hambre verdad pequeño? - pregunto Bakura sonriendo.

El niño los miro a los dos con dudas pero no se veia tan nervioso o asustado como antes, parecio pensarlo un poco antes de hablar - yo... No habia logrado consegui mucho de comer, se cazar pero el brazo me dolia mucho cuando lo precionaba, los movimientos bruscos me hacian doler mas la cabeza y desmayarme...

Cazar conejo era lo maximo que podia hacer y hasta eso se me dificultaba - les explico en voz baja, los dos se entristecieron antes sus palabras.

Como te llamas? - Akefia queria aprovechar que el niño se estaba abriendo un poco mas para saber de el.

Ryou - les dijo con la boca llena.

Quieres agua? - le pregunto Bakura, recibio un asentimiento mas seguro del niño. Le paso un vaso que tomo y acabo en unos segundos, sin preguntarle volvio a servirle otro que el niño agradecio con una pequeña sonrisa - cuantos años tienes?

Tengo 10 - respondio luego de acabar su segundo vaso, con eso todos volvieron a sus comidas en silencio. Cuando terminaron vieron al pequeño lamiendo sus deditos que terminaban en unas pequeñas garras felizmente, sonriendo Bakura puso su mano sobre la cabeza y acaricio sus orejitas.

El niño se tenso pero solo por unos momentos para volver a lo que hacia, hasta que se sintio lo suficientemente limpio. Miro timidamente al que le acariciba para preguntar - por que me acaricias?

Al ver la genuina curiosidad y confusion le respondio con cariño - por que no habria de acariciarte? Eres una pequeña cria y a las crias como tu hay que darles cariño

Pero... Los otros Youkai con los que me he encontrado solo han intentado lastimarme, ustedes son los unicos que han sido buenos conmigo - les dijo el pequeño en voz baja, los dos se miraron con ira al pensar en todo lo que habia sufrido el niño.

No tienes que preocuparte mas pequeño, de ahora en adelante quien quiera lastimarte tendra que verselas con nosotros - le dijo Akefia con voz seria, vio como el niño lo miraba con esperanza brillando en sus ojos y le sonrio con dulzura.

Quieres hacer algo o quieres seguir durmiendo Ryou? - le pregunto Bakura todavia acariando las orejas del pequeño que ronroneaba por la sensacion.

Umm... De verdad puedo salir con ustedes? Prometo no causar problemas - les respondio Ryou rapidamente.

Si, puedes venir con nosotros incluso puedes explorar la casa si quieres Ryou - le dijo Akefia encongiendose de hombros - les dejo un momento, llamare a alguien que venga a buscar esto - salio por la puerta he hizo seña a un lado donde estaban parados dos sirvientes.

Estos entraron y se llevaron todas las bandejas mirando con curiosidad a la cria junto a sus reyes, se parecia demasiado a sus Reyes. Esta tambien los veia con algo dde nervios, acercandose a Bakura inconcientemente por proteccion.

Bakura se sintio extremadamente contento cuando sintio el cuerpo acercandose a el, comenzo a pasar sus manos por la espalda del niño haciendolo ronronear. Akefia desde la puerta los vio a ambos con una sonrisa, y despidio a los curiosos con una mirada fulminante para que no interrumpieran a su compañero y proxima cria.

Se acerco a ellos buscando tambien compartir vio que Ryou lo miro un momento nervioso, pero despues timidamente tambien se acerco a el quedando en medio de ambos. Estaba ligeramente recostado de Bakura que acariciaba sus orejas mientras Akefia detras de el pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Las caricias empezaban a darle sueño por eso se recosto del muslo de Bakura disfrutando y ronroneando por los mimos que le hacian los adultos. Divertido con la carita somnolienta del menor Akefia comenzo a moverlo con suavidad para decirle - si tienes sueño puedes quedarte aqui Ryou, despues nos acompañas o exploras la casa

Pero yo quiero ir... - respondio todavia un poco atontado el pequeño kitsune haciendo un puchero inconciente.

Esta bien Ryou, puedes venir con nosotros - respondio Akefia riendo, juraba nunca haberse reido tanto en su vida como cuando estaba con ese tierno niño.

El pequeño se sacudio para quitarse el sueño y se levanto junto a los dos hombres que se estiraban y los tres juntos salieron de la habitacion. Ambos habian puesto su cara cruel y despiadada al salir de la habitacion, pero el niño no se daba cuenta de ello al estar pendiente de su entorno.

Varios sirvientes pasaban y miraban dos veces al pequeño niño que se parecia tanto a sus Reyes extrañados, se preguntaban si era su cria y donde le habian escondido todo ese tiempo. Ryou tambien los veia pero habia decidido confiar en los unicos dos Youkai que habian sido amables con el, y que nada le sucederia mientras permaneciera con ellos.

Claro eso no significaba que confiara en la gente alrededor, pero sabia que los dos frente a el eran fuertes y no permitirian que le sucediera nada. Ademas sentia y veia el respeto que todos tenian por los dos adultos y que eran los lideres de este lugar. Vio como dos Youkai con armadura se acercaron y le hablaron de algo a los adultos, y como sus caras se tornaban molestas.

Se alejo un poco con medio a su ira, hasta los momentos habian sido amables con el pero eso no significaria que no podrian hacerlo ahora. Cuando escucho que sono un fuerte sonido salio corriendo aterrado escondiendose entre las sombras sin ver realmente lo que habia sucedido.

Camino por el lugar perdido hasta que encontro lo que parecia ser el jardin de la casa, al no saber donde estaba o como regresar decidio esconderse entre unos arbustos que le escondian totalmente. Vio al cielo y noto que era muy temprano en la mañana, se recosto en la comoda hierba y no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedo dormido.

Fue despertado por el sonido de risitas infantiles y femeninas, se levanto con el ceño funcido buscando la fuente. Desde su escondite vio a tres niñas sobrenaturales jugando con una pelota, cuando de pronto una de ellas la golpeo muy duro enviando la pelota en su direccion, no pudo quitarse a tiempo y golpeo su cabeza justo en su herida sacando un fuerte grito dolorido.

Las niñas asustadas se acercaron y vieron al niño, una de ellas se alejo y llamo la atencion de una anciana que las estaba cuidando en ese momento - a ver niñas permiso, que paso? - les pregunto.

Golpeamos a un niño! Parece que le dolio mucho... Ayudelo Yukiro-obasama! - dijo asustada la mas pequeña de las tres señalando a un pequeño peliblanco que gemia dolorosamente en el suelo.

 _Es el niño de Mis Señores, Bakura-sama estara muy enojado si le sucede algo_ \- penso la anciana al reconocer la larga melena blanca del menor, se arrodillo cerca del niño que lloraba con las niñas rodeandola mirando preocupadas - pequeño dejame ver que te paso porfavor, puedo ayudarte

Le hablo con suavidad y no intento tocarlo, queria ayudarlo pero no imponerse a el y que se alejara. Ryou al escuchar que le hablaban volteo la mirada, el movimiento de su cabeza le provoco dolor y gimio mas fuerte con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Dejame ver, no te lastimare lo juro... - le dijo la señora un poco mas cerca. Ryou la miro con lagrimas he intento huir, pero el movimiento brusco le hizo marearse y casi caer si no fuera por la señora que lo atrapo.

Tranquilo niño! Yuriko-obasama es buena con los niños y siempre tiene caramelos a los niño que se portan bien! - dijo de pronto una de las niñas acercandose con una sonrisa.

Ryou estaba algo asustado por todo, pero vio a las niñas hablarle con sinceridad y la señora tratarle suavemente asi que se quedo quieto esperando que hiciera algo contra el dolor.

La señora al sentir que dejo de moverse lo condujo al piso sentado - voy a revisar tu herida si? - vio al niño mirarla con dolor en sus ojos y las orejas caidas, y lo tomo como permiso.

Exploro la herida con su magia y no la vio sangrando ni empeorada, mas tranquila le dijo - al parecer la pelota simplemente sacudio el golpe y causo dolor, estaras bien pequeño

Vio a la señora sonreirle y tocar su cabeza, sintio un destello de magia y el dolor desaparecio. Sorprendido le devolvio la sonrisa a la buena señora que le habia curado - estas mejor? - pregunto una de las niñas.

Ryou solo asintio algo cohibido, nunca habia visto otros niños ademas de su hermana mayor - que bien! Soy Mimi, una Yuki-onna y tengo 11 años... Perdon por golpearte, no era mi intencion

Ante la verguenza y culpa en la voz de la niña le dijo - yo soy Ryou, tengo 10 años y esta bien... Te perdono - termino con una dulce sonrisa.

Ah! Estas son mis amigas! Susumi una sucubo y Shirey una Zombie, las dos tienen 13 años - le presento a una niña de cabello oscuro y otra rubia - quieres jugar con nosotras y ser nuestras amigas? - pregunto con esperanza.

Esta bien! - respondio alegre de tener amigas, nunca lo habia hecho y estaba feliz. Asi pasaron un largo rato jugando y riendo juntos bajo la tenta mirada de la anciana feliz.

* * *

**Susumi**

****

**Mimi**

****

**Shirey**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo el Capitulo!
> 
> Tengo una imagen de las nuevas amigas de Ryou, son realmente Cartas de Duel Monster... (capitulo)  
> Susumi. Mimi.   
> Shirey
> 
> Esto fue todo! Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estas? Aqui vine yo con mi nuevo capitulo!
> 
> En fin ya saben que Yugioh no es mio, a leer!

Después de una divertida mañana de juegos la señora habia decidido llamarles - niños vengan! Es hora de que vallan con sus padres a comer

Pero Yukiro-obasama! Queremos seguir jugando - se quejaba la pequeña se hielo por todos sus compañeros.

Lo se pero ya es hora de almuerzo y sus padre deben estar buscando por ustedes - le dijo severa - pueden reunirse y jugar otro dia

Esta bien Yukiro-obasama - respondio la niña mientras todos hacian pucheros por que su juego debia de terminar - Ryou-chan! Vendras a jugar con nosotros alguna vez?

Si claro... puedo? - hablar apenado, aunque despues se interrumpio para mirar a la señora cuestinandola.

No veo por que no puedas, si quieres yo misma ire a buscarte para que juegues con tus amigas - le respondio, viendo como carita del niño se iluminaba mirandola.

Entonces siempre vendre a jugar con ustedes! Dijiste que somos amigos no? - dijo sonriente, aunque despues quedo como un tomatito cuando las niñas se abalanzaron para abrazarlo haciendo reir a la anciana con sus travesuras.

Vayan niñas, es hora de que vayan con sus padres a comer - les volvio a decir, todas se despidieron y salieron corriendo en diferentes lugares - Ven pequeño, tengo que llevarte con mis señores

Pero... Ellos dos estan molestos! Y si me lastiman? - le pregunto asustado, no queria que lo golpearan.

Si los viste pegando gritos a diestra y siniestra no es que estan molestos, siempre son asi... El señor Akefia-sama tiene mal genio, y el señor Bakura-sama una mecha muy corta - le explico - pero no te preocupes, no importa como actuen, nunca te lastimaran

Pero si yo soy el que hago enojarlo? - pregunto de nuevo, queria estar seguro de que estas personas eran buenas.

Igual no te lastimaran, sabias que Bakura-sama quiere que seas su cachorro? - le dijo susurrandole como si fuera un secreto - el tiene tiempo queriendo tener una cria y tu llegaste en el momento justo

En serio? - pregunto asombrado, no esperaba realmente eso. Pensaba que se quedaria solo el resto de su vida y sufriendo con lo que habia conocido hasta los momentos - segura que el señor quiere eso?

Estoy segura cariño, pero no te obligaran a nada si no quieres... Primero tienes que aceptarlos - le dijo guiandolo por la gran casa - primero puedes conocerlo y tomar la desicion amor, mientras ellos solo te marcaron para que los demas sepan que estas bajo su proteccion

Umm... Esta bien, primero nos conoceremos - le dijo alegre, ambos vieron pasar a Akefia por unos de los pasillos.

Mi señor! - llamo la anciana al Gran Youkai, que se giro y su mirada se ilumino al ver a al niño que timidamente se asomaba a travez de las faldas de la señora.

Ryou! Estabamos buscandote, iremos a almorzar y queriamos que vinieras con nosotros - le dijo sonriendo - donde lo encontro?

Estaba desde temprano en el jardin, las niñas de sus guerreros estaban jugando, el estaba alli y se unio a ellas... Ha estado todo el dia bajo mi cuidado y dejeme decirle que es un cachorro muy tranquilo y buen - alabo la señora acariciando la cabeza del niño, Akefia se arrodillo frente al niño apenado que se escondia detras de la anciana sonriente.

Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? - pregunto el Youkai amable extendiendo su mano, el niño asintio y timido tomo la mano del adulto saliendo de las faldas de la señora.

Espero verte de nuevo pequeño - se despidio la anciana, el niño volteo y se despidio con la manita soriendo mientras era guiado por el adulto hacia un destino desconocido.

* * *

Habia pasado ya casi un mes desde la llegada de Ryou a la mancion del Clan de los Ladrones, en ese tiempo habia tomado mas confianza y conocimiento de su entorno y con las personas. Habia hecho nuevos amigos y jugaba con ellos siempre que podia, casi todos los sirvientes y guardias le conocian, y adoraban a la pequeña criatura.

Conocia la mancion de pies a cabeza y mas importante aun, todos sus escondites por donde se la pasaba cuando queria vigilar su "territorio" como su antigua familia le habia enseñado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba alli. Y estaba orgulloso de que solo Akefia podia encontrarlo algunas veces pero este no decia nada de su presencia, solo le guiñaba un ojo divertido en su direccion.

Tambien habia tomado mucho cariño a los dos adultos que le habian acogido y dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero aun no habia tenido el valor de aceptarlos realmente como sus nuevos padres, pero estaba decidido a pronto hacerlo.

Actualmente el y Bakura se encontraban acurrucados durmiendo juntos en la gran cama, Ryou encerrado en los brazos y alas del Youkai mayor recostado en su pecho. El dia anterior habia sido pesado para Bakura y el menor queria consolarle, Akefia se habia levantado temprano para atender sus deberes pero dejo que su compañero descansara.

_Mientras tanto..._

Señora... No creo que deberiamos hacer esto - le dijo de forma temerosa un Youkai parecido a un sapo a una Youkai femenina que trazaba unas marcas y simbolos en el suelo.

Callate! El estupido ladron tiene que pagar por arrebatarme a mi compañero! Y que mejor manera de que el tambien pierda al suyo? - le respondio con ira la tipa terminado sus simbolos.

El ladron Akefia nos cazara y destruira si es que no lo hace el mismo Bakura por lo que planeas hacer - le reclamo con miedo - deberiamos irnos!

Y dejar a mi compañero sin vengaza? Ni muerta! - le dijo tomandolo del cuello - ademas no nos descubriran, Bakura nunca tendra tiempo para delatarnos a su compañero antes de estar muerto! Y Akefia quedara destruido cuando su compañero muera

Esto tiene muchas formas de ir mal Señora Alira - intento razonar de nuevo.

Callate! Deja de hablar estupidecez y ser un cobarde!... Mataremos al compañero de Akefia y luego volveremos a buscar al Zorro del demonio en el bosque para el Maestro Zork - le dijo tercamente - el se arrepentira del dia en que fue al bosque donde buscabamos al mocoso zorro, y mato a mi compañero

El Youkai sapo no dijo mas nada al ver que nada cambiaria la mente de la señora, solo rogaba que todo saliera bien y no murieran ambos por esto. Vio a la señora comenzar a murmurar algo de forma inentendible, el dibujo a sus pies o comenzo a iluminarse y a emanar magia pesada mientras la mujer hablaba mas rapido.

* * *

_Regresando con los otros..._

Era un ambiente relajado y sereno el que tenian los dos durmientes, Ryou se encontraba muy comodo entre los brazos de su casi padre hasta que un movimiento brusco de este lo hizo despertarse y casi caer de la cama - kura-san sucede algo? - pregunto confundido y atontado por el brusco despertar.

Mas extraño se puso la situacion cuando Bakura no respondio si no que salio de la habitacion sin decir nada, el pequeño al ver que no estaba actuando de forma normal le siguio de lejos y a escondidas. Se puso mas extraño aun cuando paso por el bosque y continuo hasta salir del territorio del Clan de los Ladrones.

Cuando de pronto le perdio la pista, preocupado comenzo a revisar sus alrededores sin exito. Hasta que a escucho sonidos en una direccion, corrio hacia ella quedando estatico al ver la escena de su nuevo casi padre atado con cadenas al suelo sin poder moverse por mas que lo intente algo herido y una Youkai que se cernia sobre el con malas intenciones.

 _No otra vez... No me dejaran solo de nuevo!_ \- penso con ira, su cuerpo comenzo a cubrirse de fuego hasta trasformarlo en un zorro blanco del tamaño de un perro mediano que salto gruñendo entre el cuerpo del Youkai propenso y la daga.

Que demonios? - exclamo la Youkai sorprendida, estaba a un paso de terminar su venganza para que venieran a interrumpirla - Ahh! - grito de dolor cuando los filosos colmillos se clavaron aun mas en su brazo casi arrancandolo.

Tuvo que golpear la cosa intrusa sin verla para y alejarse de su presa para estar a salvo, lejos vio como una pequeña bestia gruñia blanca y le mostraba los colmillos amenazandola delante de su presa tambien sorprendida.

 **Estas bien?** \- Bakura de pronto escucho en su cabeza que preguntaban, pero nadie habia hablado. Se dio cuenta de que el animal que lo protegia lo miraba de reojo - **soy yo... Ryou! Vine a ayudarte, sabia que algo andaba mal cuando saliste de esa forma! Que paso?**

Yo... No se... Solo recuerdo despertar aqui encadenado y a esa loca intentado matarme - respondio sumamente confundido por su entorno, pero abmirando la bella forma que tenia su cria.

 **Ella debe de haberte hecho algo, no voy a dejar que te lastime mas Kura-san!** \- le dijo decidido para saltar de nuevo buscando morder el cuello de la Youkai, pero esta logro quitarse a tiempo y solo recibir unicamente arañasos dolorosos - **no voy a permitir que te dañe mas Kura-san! Ustes son lo mas cercano a una familia que tengo desde que perdi la mia!** \- Bakura miro enternecido al pequeño zorrito que luchaba como podia.

Voy a ocuparme de ti estorbo y luego del otro! - le grito atacandolo con la daga, lastimadolo en alguna de las estocadas.

El cachorro gimio al sentir el dolor y se alejo sangrando dolorido - **Kefi-san, ayudanos! Estamos en problemas!** \- el cachorro grito en su mente esperando que su mensaje llegara a su destino.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

El Gran Youkai estaba camino a su habitacion a despertar a su compañero y cachorro de su sueño extendido luego de terminar con sus deberes como Rey para un desayuno juntos bien, llego y vio extrañado como todo estaba desordenado y solo - _se habran levantado ya?_ \- se pregunto pero igual, Bakura y Ryou no eran tan desordenados como para dejar todo asi.

Los busco por la habitacion pero no estaban, iba a buscarlos por la casa cuando escucho gritar a alguien dentro de su cabeza debilmente - **Kefi-san, Ayudanos! Estamos en problemas!** \- era una voz frenetica y ligeramente conocida.

 _Un momento... Ryou?_ \- pensandolo un poco reconocio la voz con los ojos muy abiertos, y comenzo a buscar a los dos desaparecidos alarmado. Busco por la casa pero no los encontro, mando a sus hombres a buscarlos por el terreno mientras el se concentraba en sentir la energia de su compeñero recriminandose por no haber pensado antes en eso.

La encontro en el bosque que salia de sus tierras, rapidamente volo en esa direccion. Ya muy cerca del lugar se asusto y enojo al sentir el pesado olor a sangre en el ambiente, volando aun mas rapido. Al llegar su corazon dio un vuelco doloroso al ver a su compañero atado y sangrando de varias heridas, ademas de su cria tambien herida y siendo sujeta del cuello por una Youkai con mirada enloquesida.

Furico gruño para llamar la atencion de la perra que iba a desgarrar con sus propias manos por atreverse a lastimar lo que le pertenecia - que mierda crees que estas haciendo perra? - le pregunto con calma, aunque su voz y ojos tenian una ira y odio abrumadores.

La mujer palidecio al verse atrapada, y mas al escuchar la voz diabolica y enojada de Gran Youkai que no esperaba encontrarse. Esperando distraerlo para poder escapar le arroja la debilitada cria que tenia sujeta y comenzar a huir lo mas velozmente que podia, gran error.

Akefia al ver a su cachorro siendo arrojado busco atrapar el pequeño cuerpo para ponerlo a salvo, al atraparlo y sentir el fragil cuerpo herido del menor casi inconciente en sus brazos, mas el aroma de la sangre de su compañero en el aire hicieron que su sangre hirviera.

Con un gruñido inhumano sus caracteristicas comenzaron a cambiar, en sus manos y varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer duras escamas rojas hasta cubrir parte de sus brazos y sus garras crecieron hasta casi doblar su tamaño, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y reptilianos, una cola roja en forma de latigo aparecio y sus alas se volvieron mas grandes y amenazantes.

Con ternura libero a su compañero tambien inconciente para tomarlo en sus brazos y colocarlo con suavidad junto a su pequeña cria en un lugar seguros, gruñendo de forma estruendosa se giro y en unos segundos tenia a la Youkai profuga junto a otro desgraciado en sus garras.

Ustedes dos van a sufrir como no tienen idea malditos - les dijo en un gruñido furico a los palidos Youkai frente a el. 

Mi Señor lo sentimos! No era... - el Youkai parecido a un sapo intento disculparse y salir de esto lo mas ileso posible, pero Akefia no tendria nada de eso iban a pagarle cada herida hecha a su familia y con creces. Dio otro estruendoso rugido y en unos segundos aparecieron varios de sus hombres arrodillados alrededor - quiero que los tomen y los lleven a las mazmorras, me encargare de ellos luego

Los hombres pocas veces habian visto a su Rey transformado de esa forma, solamente en momentos de extrema ira y se preguntaban que habian hecho los pobres desgraciados para enojar tanto a su señor - y quiero que le ordenen a todos los curanderos que se preparen para atender a mi compañero y cria, ire por ellos y llegare en unos segundos

Al escuchar eso todos entendieron ahora la ira de su señor y ellos mismo se encargarian de que estos bastardos pagaran por lo hecho a su otro señor y al tierno niño que habian llegado a querer. Sin prestar atencion a los gritos, amenazas y suplicas los tomaron con dureza llevandolos a su destino mientras en el camino daban las ordenes de su Rey al resto del personal en la casa.

En unos minutos Akefia haia llegado a la casa acunando contra su cuerpo los cuerpos de su compañero y cachorro con expresion de ira - sigame por aqui mi señor, curaremos a Bakura-sama y Ryou-chan - el jefe de los curanderos le dijo al Youkai enfurecido para guiarlo dentro y a la sala de curacion.

Todos estaban nerviosos del Gran Youkai que gruñia, el mismo llevo su preciada carga hasta el sitio y los coloco con cariño en las camas - haz lo que sea por curarles - les gruño por ultima vez para salir de la habitacion y dejarlos trabajar.

Mientras tanto Akefia todavia iracundo camina decidido hacia las mazmorras para hacer pagar a los dos desgraciados que lastimaron de esa forma lo que le importaba - bien... Que hare con ustedes? - le dijo con voz maliciosa a los dos encadenados a la pared de su prision.

Te lo tienes merecido! Tu mataste primero a mi compañero maldito! - le grito tambien furica la demonia.

Si? Y quien fue el pobre demonio que murio bajo mis garras y que hizo para ganarselo? Espero que haya sido uno de los hice que sufrir mucho antes de morir - le contesto burlonamente.

No me jodas! Lo mataste y ni siquieras sabes quien es? - le grito aun mas molesta.

Para que yo voy a recordar cada pobre diablo que mato? Han sido demasiados y realmente no me importan lo suficiente para recordarlos, si fue tu compañero mucho menos voy a recordar a alguien tan patetico para estar con alguien como tu - le dijo aun con burla y malicia.

Espero que te pudras en el infierno maldito! Ni tu hijo o compañero se salvaran de esto! Espero encontrarlos en el infierno para hacerlos sufrir mas de lo que ya lo haran! - le siguio gritando con ira - te arrepentiras del dia en que fueron y se metieron donde no les llamaban! Sufriras por matar a mi amor en el bosque aquel dia!

Akefia no era tonto y aunque estaba tremendamente enojado sabia cuando era una oportunida perfecta para conseguir informacion de las personas - Y que bosque fue ese? Refrescame la memoria para saber al menos toda la historia

El bosque de Ligerth estupido! Mi compañero y sus amigos solo buscaban un mocoso que necesitaba nuestro señor, y tu viniste y los matastes a todos junto a tu puta! Y el mocoso Zorro mato a los demas! - en su ira no se daba cuenta de lo que decia pero el otro preso con ella si y la miraba con incredulidad y miedo - solo espero que mi señor consiga a ese mocoso para que sepa lo que es dolor!

Akefia se puso serio al saber todo eso, en un momento habia descubierto por que los ataques consecutivos a esa zona en especifico - _mocoso Zorro?... Esta hablando de Ryou la perra, y al parecer no sabe como es por que no le reconocio... Con que hay alquien que esta buscando a mi cria... Jump, vere a ver que mas puedo averiguar_

Por que mi compañero y cachorro no se salvarian? Ellos son fuertes, y no es que les lastimaste demasido - le dijo Akefia.

Por que no creo que puedan sobrevivir al veneno de mi señor! Ellos se retorceran de dolor hasta morir - se rio con malicia - su veneno no tiene antidoto conocido! No podras salvarles, veras como mueren poco a poco sin nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo!

Al escuchar eso Akefia abrio muy grande los ojos y tomo el cuello de la demonio con fuerza - tu los evenenaste maldita perra? - le grito estrangulandola.

Si maldito! Aunque me mates y hagas lo que hagas mi compañero sera vengado! - se reia con locura, lo unico en su mente era hacer pagar al asesino de su compañero.

Vamos a ver si piensas igual luego de que yo termine con ustedes - dijo sonriendole con maldad. Asi la mazmorra se lleno de gritos y gemidos de dolor, pasada unas horas se veia al Gran Youkai salir con cara seria y cubierto de sangre de las mazmorras aun transformado.

Iba en direccion a ver a su familia esperando con toda el alma que la Youkai no tuviera razon sobre su compañero y cachorro. Llego a su destino y gruño esperando noticias, temeroso el jefe de los curanderos se acerco a informale.

Señor... Temo decir que hay algo que nos impide sanar completamente al niño y su compañero... Hemos intentado todo y nada parece funcionar, sus heridas no son tan graves pero por alguna razon ha sido complicado estabilizar sus signos vitales - no quiso ver la cara de su señor al decir esta ultima parte - tuvimos que colocar en hibernacion a ambos cuando estuvimos a punto de perderlos por segunda vez

Hibernacion se le llamaba al estado en el cual se colocaban los Youkai por si mismo o artificialmente cuando estaban gravemente heridos, cuando caian en ese estado apagaban totalmente sus cuerpos con la esperanza de curarse. Pero no podian salir de ese estado si no recuperaban su fuerza y si eso pasaba sus cuerpos terninaban de apagarse completamente y morir.

Estan envenenados, eso es lo que tienen - fue lo unico que les alcanzo a decir Akefia antes de salir de la sala hecho una furia hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo una imagen de como es la Forma de Ryou zorro**

****

**Pero sin las líneas rojas...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llego el Capitulo!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Comi estan? Espero que bien!
> 
> Por que carajos tenias que matarnos a mi y a Ryou en el Capitulo anterior? - pregunto enojado un peliblaco diabolico
> 
> Por que era necesario y soy la autora... Ademas no estan muertos... Casi pero aun no han muerto!
> 
> Mas te vale traerlos de vuelta perra! - le grito otro peliblanco solo que moreno.
> 
> Saben que? Dejen de joder y vamos con la historia!
> 
> Saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Akefia llevaba dias como alma en pena por la mancion, no comia o hacia algo mas que pasearse de un lado a otro gruñendo por la condicion en la que estaban sus seres queridos.

Despues de 5 dias la condicion de ambos no habia mejorado para nada y el mas pequeño era el que mas peligro corria por su corta edad, no iba a resistir mas tiempo en hibernacion sin que su cuerpo cediera. Y los curanderos aun no habian logrado conseguir un antidoto para el veneno.

Actualmente descargaba su ira e intentaba sacar mas informacion del Sapo Youkai, solo el quedaba el de prisionero, la mujer habia muerto el dia anterior luego de un tratamiento particularmente violento.

Me vas a decir quien es tu bastardo señor o tengo que seguir? Creeme no tengo nada mejor que hacer que hacerte sangrar - le dijo con maldad manchado de sangre ajena y aun transformado, su transformacion no habia desaparecido en todo ese tiempo realmente - o tambien puedes decirme como contrarestar el veneno y terminare con tu miseria

Porfavor señor... No se nada del veneno, ni siquiera se como mi señora accedio a el... Y no podemos hablar del maestro - dijo debilmente desde el suelo el sapo con el cuerpo desgarrado y sangrante, las marcas de garras gigantes, latigazos, quemaduras, etc; adornaban todo el cuerpo - dejeme morir porfavor

Pero si te dejo morir otras dos personitas que no merecen morir tambien lo haran y no puedo permitir eso - le dijo maliciosamente - asi que nos quedaremos aqui hasta que me digas lo que necesito - escucho sin importarle realmente como el otro gimio al escuchar esas palabras y lo tomo para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Akefia estaba en su habitacion luego de su infractuosa busqueda de informacion severamente enojado - _tendre que tomar medidas drasticas y que realmente no deseo, pero me estoy quedando sin opciones_ \- pensaba yendo de un lado hacia el otro para al final soltar un suspiro de sufrimiento y salir de la habitacion hasta la sala de curacion.

Alli primero fue hasta el fondo del lugar donde habia una gran cama con dos figuras altamente monitoriadas acostadas en ella, llego a un lado de su compañero que acaricio un poco triste por la falta de reaccion. Luego fue donde su cria y acaricio las suaves orejitas deprimido.

Sintio a uno de lo hombres acercarse y sin mirarlo ordeno - mantenlos vivos y seguros por unas horas mas... Ya regreso - sin decir mas nada o mirar a nadie salio del lugar dejando preocupados a todos por lo que iba a pasar.

Akefia con paso decidido camimo por su mancion hasta la salida donde emprendio el vuelo bajo la atenta mirada de sus hombres - _ahora a buscar la casa/prision del unico tenshi "accesible" en el mundo y vivir para contarlo... Gracias a Ra soy parte Dragon y no me querra joder.... Mucho que se diga por eso_ \- fueron sus ultimos pensamientos mientras volaba a toda velocidad con un destino desconocido.

* * *

Despues de algunas horas de veloz vuelo habia llegado a un bello claro rodeado de naturaleza, a un lado escondido entre la flora estaba la entrada a una cueva que tenia unas inscripciones extrañas en todo el borde. Suspira y cierra los ojos para pasar por ella, al momento emite un ligero brillo y aparece el reflejo de una barrera por unos segundos para desaparecer. 

Quien demonios viene a molestarme a mi prision? - pregunto una voz profunda desde el centro de la cueva.

No es mi idea molestarle... Solo he venido ha pedir un favor - respondio Akefia en voz neutra.

Y que favor podria querer un Youkai como tu de un tenshi? - la voz hablo de nuevo, esta vez mas cerca. Se escucharon pasos hasta que una figura emergio de la oscuridad, un hombre alto pero no mas qur Akefia de cabellos color verde y largos atados a una coleta alta, con ojos color azul y piel blanca.

Aunque lo mas notable eran las hermosas alas blancas que sobresalian de su espalda y la aureola color arcoiris sobre su cabeza - que podria hacer yo desde aqui para ayudar a un ser como tu? - pregunto con un deje de molestia y algo de tristeza.

Mi compañero y cachorro fueron atacados y envenenados sin que estuviera alli para protegerlos, mis hombres no consiguen curarlos de ninguna forma... Esta en hibernacion y si no hago algo pronto moriran - le explico serio - se que las lagrimas de angel pueden curar cualquier cosa

Entonces quieres que te ayude a curar a tu familia no? - le pregunto en voz baja, mas para si mismo. Pasaron minutos de tenso silencio donde el angel solo veia al Youkai frente a el, hasta que hablo de nuevo - normalmente no me intereza lo que les pase a los demonios, sinceramente estaria feliz con la muerte de algunos

Akefia gruño con molestia al escucharlo, ya planeando como tomar lo que necesesitaba aun sin el concentimiento del otro - pero... Digamos que yo tambien podria necesitar de ti - le miro y noto la pregunta en su mirada - podria decirse que comprendo en la situacion en la que estas mejor que nadie

Por los momento el Youkai habia dejado de lado sus planes por los momentos a favor se seguir conversando - que necesitarias de mi y como que me comprendes? - pregunto.

Espero que tengas tiempo para una historia, sabes la historia real de por que un tenshi esta aqui atrapado sin ser un caido? - pregunto serio.

Sinceramente no se, solo se sabe que estas aqui lo demas es un misterio - les respondio preguntandose que tenia que ver eso con las situacion.

Hace algunos años era un gran tenshi al servicio de la Diosa Inari - al ver la pregunta en su mirada se apresura a aclarar - tu no le conoces por que no entras bajo sus reglas, sigues a Ra y el resto de dioses Egipcios, Inari es una diosa japonesa... Cada region del mundo esta regida por distintos dioses y diosas

La comprencion amanecio en el rostro de Akefia ante eso - continuo... Yo servia bajo su mando pero ella tambien creo la raza de Youkai Kitsune y esta bajo su proteccion de igual forma, un dia conoci a una bella Kyuubi no Kitsune peliblanca de la cual me enamore... Ella me correspondio, pero no podiamos estar realmente juntos, ella a pesar de ser una criatura sagrada su sangre demoniaca le impedia estar conmigo... Pero Inari-sama vio nuestro amor puro y arreglo algo por nosotros

Teniamos que ser castigados es cierto pero ella no quieria separarnos, por eso yo fui encerrado aqui con la posibilidad de salir a ver a mi familia por un mes al año - le explico - y ella no podia saber donde estaba atrapado ni intentar nada por liberarme

Pero apesar de las limitaciones aprendimos estabamos felices de esa forma, teniamos dos preciosos hijos juntos... El menor era la viva imagen de ella mientras que mi niña mayor se parecia mas a mi - estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una tristeza y ira profunda se podia apreciar en su voz al decir esta parte - pero hace tres meses fui a visitarlos... Me encontre con el hogar de mi familia destruido, el cuerpo de mi hija desgarrado y dejado en el lugar para pudrirse, y la sangre de mi esposa e hijo regados por todo el lugar... Alguien ataco y mato a mi familia y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

Por eso digo que entiendo por lo que estas pasado y te ayudare con una condicion, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a los asesinos de mi familia y le hagas pagar - le dijo serio - quiero que les desgarres como hicieron con mi hija, y les hagas sangrar y sufrir hasta morir como seguro hiciero con mi amada y mi pequeño te parece bien?

No tengo ningun problema con eso, solo necesito la informacion que tengas - le respondio sonriendo con malicia - creeme si quieres que sufran le preguntas al indicado

Bien, te dare la direccion de su hogar para que encuentres lo que puedas... Lo unico que movi fue el cuerpo de mi hija para enterrarlo - le dijo - aqui tienes, dales 5 gotas maximo y cura cualquier cosa menos la muerte, no le des mas de eso o los dañara recuerda que siguen siendo youkai y yo un tenshi

Bien - Akefia recibio un frasco de vidrio con un liquido cristalino dentro y un pergamino con la direccion de la cueva - gracias y me encargare de hacer justicia por tu famila

Cuento contigo - le dijo a modo de despedida mientras lo veia salir de la cueva con rapides.

Con su tarea hecha Akefia salio de la cueva y se apresuro a regresar a su hogar, no queria perder mas tiempo en curar a su familia. En tiempo record llego a su casa, camino sin prestar atencion a la gente que lo rodeaba y le preguntaba a donde habia ido hasta el ala de curacion donde estaban aquellos que mas le importaban.

Llego junto a su cachorro y compañero viendo que sus signos vitales eran aun mas debiles de lo que esperaba, con cuidado tomo a su cachorro y se sento a la cama con el niño recostado de el, abrio delicadamente su boca y se aseguro de dejar caer 5 gotas en ella.

Confundido vio aparecer lineas parecidas a tatuajes de color negro en su frente hasta formar un dibujo y comenzar a brillar tenuemente, asombrado vio como aparecio una tercera cola en el niño para dejar de brillar aunque las marcas permanecieron. Le resto importacia a todo eso cuando vio con alegria como los signos vitales del niño comenzar a elevarse a niveles mas normales.   
Dejo al niño recostado sobre si y jalo el cuerpo de su compañero, repitiendo el proceso. Vio aparecer las marcas y brillar, para que sus signos vitales comenzaran a estabilizarse - _desaparecen?_ \- se pregunto intrigado al ver que las marcas en Bakura desaparecian junto con el brillo pero en Ryou se quedaron marcando su cuerpo.

Pero no pudo pensar mas en eso cuando sintio que varios de los curanderos se acercaban a revisar a sus pacientes - que les dio mi señor? Parecen estar recuperandose de forma nuy acelerada! - le pregunto asombrado el jefe de los curanderos que revisaba a los heridos pero sin quitarlos de donde estaban.

Valoraba su vida y extremidades para intentar quitarle sus pertenecencias a un Dragon Youkai transformado - cuando crees que saldran de su hibernacion y despertaran? - pregunto Akefia ignorando la pregunta, no tenia porque dar explicaciones de lo que hace por su compañero y cachorro.

A este ritmo estimo que despertaran mas tardar mañana en la mañana - le respondio.sumiso, sabia cuando no debia preguntar mas aunque su curiosidad era grande.

Bien, me los llevare para que despierten en nuestra habitacion - dijo para levantarse con los dos chicos en sus brazos.

Pero señor no seria mejor... - una mirada asesina junto a un poderoso gruñido fueron suficientes para que todos se quitaran del camino sin decir mas nada.

Gruño y agito su cola como un latigo enojado todo el camino a su habitacion, sabiamente todos se quitaron de su camino sin ver en su direccion siquiera. Cuando entuvo dentro de su cuarto fue que respiro profundo para calmarse y agarro con mas fuerza los cuerpos en sus brazos recordando lo cerca que estuvo de perderlos a ambos.

Fue hasta la cama donde los acosto suavemente y para despues caminar hasta su armario donde se quito la pesada capa roja con lineas blancas que acostumbraba a usar junto a sus muchisimas armas escondidas que siempre portaba y mas con todo lo que habia pasado. Guardo especialmente la Botella que todavia tenia suficiente lagrimas de angel en un escondite especial para emergencias.

Se desvistio hasta quedar en solo unos pantalones cortos guardando todo en su armario, y se regreso a su cama con su familia. Se acosto y atrapo ambos cuerpos en sus brazos con Ryou al medio de ambos, y los cubrio con sus alas para protegerlos. Todo el resto del dia y la noche lo paso abmirando a su familia y convenciendose que no los perderia pronto.

* * *

Unos ojos marron rojizo comenzaban a abrirse perezosamente, intenta recordar lo ultimo que estaba haciendo pero nada le llega a la mente. Eata por volver a cerrar los ojos con cansancio y desorientacion cuando siente movimiento a un lado, con el ceño fruncido voltea y ve cabello blanco junto a unas largas orejitas.

Abriendo mucho los ojos le golpea el recuerdo de cuando fue llevado al bosque a traves de la magia y Ryou intercedio para salvarlo. En algun momento habia perdido el conocimiento sin darse cuenta, mientras su cria estaba siendo lastimada por alguna perra estupida.

Gruñendo con los ojos totalmente negros intenta levantarse y tomar en sus brazos a su cria y huir a donde esten seguros para revisar que su pequeño no este muy malerido pero algo se lo impide. Mientras tanto Akefia se desperto de su corta siesta con el movimiento brusco de la cama y se dio cuenta del despertar de su compañero con alegria.

Pero se desvanecio al notar el desespero con que intentaba huir de sus brazos y llevarse al pequeño con el, comenzo a enviar de su energia al otro Youkai junto con su olor para demostrarle que no estaba solo y calmarlo - Kura soy yo, te tengo estas a salvo - hablaba en voz baja al frenetico chico.

Bakura en medio de su intento de huida comenzo a sentir una energia y olor calmente y poderoso rodeandolo que identifico como el de su compañero Akefia, gimio un poco calmandose y mirando correctamente a su alrededor - Kefi...! - dijo abalanzandose sobre el otro macho en la cama sin soltar a su cria que tenia bien pegada a su pecho, mirando fijamente esos ojos dorados penetrantes.

Si Kura, soy yo y no dejare que nadie mas les ponga las manos encima - respondio atrapandolos en sus brazos y notando la debilidad en el cuerpo de su esposo - como te sientes? Que paso para que te lograran atrapar asi esos pateticos desgraciados?

Yo... No recuerdo mucho, solo que desperte y esa perra me tenia encadenado, pero como no creo que se haya metido a la casa y sacado frente a las narices de todos supongo que me hichizo para atraerme - le dijo - ella comenzo a herirme y cuando pensaba que iba a matarme Ry intervino y la detuvo

Debiste verlo! Su forma verdadera es hermosa, es un zorro blanco completamente blanco con fuego! - le dijo emocionado para volteando a ver a su cachorro, hay noto las nuevas lineas que adornaban la frente de su cria - Akefia, que paso? Por que tiene este dibujo en su frente Ryou? - pregunto pensando que le pusieron un tipo de maldicion o hechizo.

Tranquilo si? Yo... Estuve a punto de perderlos a ambos, la mujer los enveneno y los curanderos no encontraron forma de curarlos - le dijo con tristeza dandole un suave beso en los labios mientras sus alas los encerraban a todos - tuve que buscar a un angel que me dio sus lagrimas para curarlos, unas marcas parecidas aparecieron en ti pero luego se fueron, en el se quedaron no entiendo por que

Como conseguiste a un Tenshi en este lugar? No sirven directamente a los dioses? - le pregunto confundido - mas importante aun... Como hiciste que un Tenshi ayudara a un Youkai? No somo presisamente amigables entre nosotros

Yo hace un tiempo escuche una historia de un Tenshi atrapado aqui en la tierra, asi que fui a ver si era cierto - y asi Akefia le conto la historia del Tenshi y lo que habia pedido a cambio de ayudar, Bakura escucho atentamente hasta que sintio movimiento en el chico entre sus brazos - Ryou estas despierto? - pregunto movimendo el bulto acurrucado en sus brazos.

Ummm... - gimio el niño haciendose una pequeña bola acurrucada entre los dos, todavia con los ojos cerrados haciendo reir a ambos - tienes que despertar Ryou, queremos verte

Ummm... Cinco minutos mas! - se quejo el niño encondiebdo su rostro en el pecho de Bakura para su diversion.

No pequeño necesitas despertarte si? - le repitio Akefia suavemente.

Esta bien! Ya estoy despierto - hablo con una voz de berrinche mientras bostezaba, abrio sus ojitos y lo primero que vio fue a Bakura sonriendole. Hay fue cuando abrio enormemente los ojos recordando el ataque.

Kura-san! Estas bien? No te hizo nada esa mujer? Yo intente protegerte y llame a Kefi-san para ayudarnos! - hablaba rapidamente mientras revisaba al mayor.

Tranquilo, vine yo y los detuve... Fuiste un niño muy valiente Ryou - le dijo Akefia, no pensaban contarle todo lo que realmente habia sucedido para no alarmarlo - los traje aqui y fueron curados por las personas que trabajan para nosotros

Ryou estaba brillante de felicidad con los alagos del mayor, comenzo a mover sus colas alegremente y hay fue cuando Bakura se dio cuenta tambien de la otra cosa nueva en su cria - Ryou! Tienes otra cola - le dijo asombrado.

Ante sus palabras Ryou giro la cabeza y pudo ver tambien el nuevo apendise moviendose junto a los otros, sonrio aun mas ampliamente antes de hablar - soy un poco mas fuerte! Una nueva cola siempre nace en un kitsune cuando su fuerza crece! Soy mas fuerte y tengo nuevos poderes!

La felicidad y emocion era contagiosa, asi que los dos adultos estaban tremendamente alegres con la emocion del menor - calmate pequeño luego veremos que nuevas cosas tienes mientras... No tienes hambre? - le pregunto Bakura sin dejar de sonreir.

Como en el momento junto sono un fuerte estruendo venido del estomago del menor que se sonrrojo como un tomate y volvio a esconderse en el pecho del mayor. Akefia no resistio mas y se rio sonoramente junto a Bakura para verguenza del menor.

Mejor vamos a desayunar - fue lo unico que pudo decir Bakura todavia riendo. Ryou avergonzado salio corriendo de la habitacion en dirección al comedor.

* * *

**Este es el simbolo que apareció en la frente de Ryou...**

****

**Pero en negro..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Esto ha sido todo por el Capitulo!
> 
> Esto fue todo! Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui llegue con un nuevo Capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Recuerden que Yugioh no me pertece!
> 
> A leer!

Habian pasado unos dias desde que Bakura y Ryou despertaron, y ya estaban totalmente recuperados. Aunque Akefia tenia muchas cosas en mente que resolver primero era ver que paso con la familia del Tenshi, luego descubrir quien era el bastardo que estaba detras de Ryou y que es lo que queria con el, junto a por que seguian esas marcas en su cuerpo mientras que en Bakura desaparecieron.

Y no solo es la que se quedo en su frente, ese dia despues que desayunaron decidieron darse un largo baño y al quitarle la ropa a la cria descubrieron otro gran dibujo a su espalda, asi como tambien en su cuello y extremidades habian aparecido unas marcas parecidas a fuego. Pero por los momentos no estaba planeando hacer descubrir el por que de eso, solo queria compartir con el niño y su compañero luego del susto que paso.

Lastima que el destino tenia otros planes, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio varios de sus hombres acercarse con expresiones incomodas en sus caras - ahora que demonios esta pasando? - pregunto algo hastiado, como que era mucho pedir tiempo sin ningun problema en su vida.

Lamentamos molestarlo señor... Pero los Reyes Guardianes y Milennium, junto a varios acompañantes estan esperando en una de las salas de invitados - dijo uno de ellos apenado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y gruñendo Akefia se siente severamente tentado a mandar a la mierda al grupo de idiotas que estaba en su casa, pero suspira para ordenar - busquen a Bakura y diganle que yo ya estoy con ellos... Pero solo si no esta con Ryou, si juega con nuestro cachorro ni lo molesten - otro punto bueno es que el niño los habia aceptado oficialmente y podia decir con orgullo que era SU cachorro.

A la orden Akefia-sama - respondieron y fueron en busqueda de su otro rey.

Mientras tanto Akefia con el ceño fruncido iba a ver que querian los entrometidos que tenia de aliados - juro que si no esta pasando algo de vida o muerte voy a quemarlos a todos con fuego negro joder - refunfuñaba molesto.

Llego a la sala y vio sentado en sus muebles una pequeña cantidad de personas que por desgracia conocia, bueno algunos no le caian tan mal otros... Podian ir a morir a algun lado y decreta una celebracion por varios dias - Hola Ladron! Tenia tiempo sin ver esa cara amargada tuya, sabes que se vale visitar los amigos no? - el que hablo era un ejemplo perfecto de gente que podia morir y el bailaria en su tumba.

Con una sonrisa engreida un rubio de apariencia muy humana estaba parado frente a el fregandole la poca paciencia que tenia - donde esta el otro ladron amargado? - pregunto aun con esa voz y actitud irritante que le ponian de los nervios.

Iba a contestarle cuando otro rubio, este mas psicopata que el aterior se acerca y toma de la cintura al primer muchacho - dejalo en paz Malik-mio no vez que seguro no se a tirado a Bakura en tiempo? Se ve su cara de amargado con ganas - otro que estaba firmando una sentencia de muerte, esperaba que Yami y Atem no se molestaran mucho si el asesinaba a un compañero rey.

Porfavor no empiecen a pelear - dijo desde lejos una pequeña voz. Vamos a ser sinceros el enano de Yami no le caia tan mal, mientras no comenzara a dar conferencias sobre la amistad junto a la otra tipa junto a el. Como era que se llamaba?

Calmense todos, Marik y Malik no vinimos a molestar a Akefia en su propia casa, les agradezco sentarse - hablo la voz regia y majestuosa de Atem... Que no queria escuchar mas nunca en su vida sinceramente.

Junto a el estaba su hermano gemelo palido Yami, y mas atras el compañero de Yami, Yugi y Heba era el compañero de Atem otro par de gemelos donde uno de ellos paso por un blanqueado profundo. Tambien estaban los hermanos del par de psicopatas Ishizu y Odion, los unicos que soportaba realmente de todo este grupo.

Ademas del escuadron de la amistad de Yugi y Yami que consistia en... La perra de la amistad, el perro del sacerdote, el pegoste del perro y como olvidar al sacerdote Seto, sinceramente solo recuerda el nombre de Seto por que es importante, los demas vienen sobrando.

Que hacen aqui? - por fin Akefia pudo hablar en su propia casa.

Escuchamos noticias preocupantes que vienen de tus tierras Akefia - le dijo Atem con seriedad - escuchamos que Bakura fue atacado y estuvo fuera de combate por algo de tiempo, ademas...

Y cuando pesaban decirnos tu y el bastardo de Bakura que tenian una cria? - interrumpio Malik de forma grosera - donde carajo esta el niño? Quiero verlo! Como y porque mierda Bakura escondio su embarazo ah?

Con una venita cada vez mas grande en su frente Akefia contaba o hacia lo que fuera por controlarse y no cometer homicidio del idiota - si Atem, Bakura fue arrastrado por un hechizo de algun tipo fuera de la proteccion de nuestro territorio y se lastimo severamente, pero ya esta mejor...

Si ya esta mejor por que no esta aqui contigo? - pregunto groceramente esta vez Marik.

 _Ra dame paciencia por que me das fuerza y mato a todos aqui valiendome verga las consecuencias_ \- penso para suspirar por enesima vez y responder - Por que esta...

Fue interrumpido de nuevo pero esta vez por la puerta, desgraciadamente para el pobre sirviente entrante Akefia ya no podia mas con su ira y tuvo que ser el reseptor de la mirada mas maliciosa, asesina y llena de sed de sangre que habia tenido la desgracia de recibir. Congelado en su lugar solo puede tartamudear aterrado en un hilo de voz - El señor... Aqui

Y antes que el pobre sufriera un ataque cardiaco llego Bakura abriendo las puertas de golpe - Yami! Que mierda haces en mi casa! Te dije que no te queria aqui, estas buscando que te asesine de una vez? - al parecer Akefia no era el unico que no estaba feliz con esta visita.

Todavia sigues con eso? Por que no lo superas Bakura - le dijo Yami con hastio, refiriendose a todas las veces que Bakura ha intentado matarlo por hechos del pasado.

Superarlo maldito?! Yo te enseñare algo que tendras que superar! - le grito iba a saltarle encima a golpearlo cuando Atem intercedio.

Akefia iba a intervenir tambien pero nadie mas pudo hacer nada cuando gruesas cadenas doradas aparecieron por doquier atrapando a todos menos a los dos ladrones que no entendian lo que habia pasado - ustedes dos! Mas les vale que nos suelte de una vez! - grito Yami molesto luchando contra las cadenas.

Bakura...! - se quejo Malik tambien atrapado... De cabeza y guindando sin oportunidad de moverse mas haya de sacudirse pateticamente. Sinceramente todos veian al par con ira, y estos solo estaban confundidos con todo lo que habia pasado.

Pero...? - se pregunto Bakura extremadamente confundido, hasta que de pronto sintio como alguo se pego a sus piernas detras de el. Volteo y vio a Ryou mirando a todos en la sala con el ceño fruncido.

Estas bien Kura-san? - pregunto en un susurro escondiendose mas detras de el, hay fue donde Akefia noto la magia rodeando al pequeño.

Ryou tu los enceraste? - le pregunto Akefia para confirmar mientras su cara no se decidia por una expresion entre la seriedad y la risa extrema.

Si! Ellos estaban haciendolos enojar y Kura-san dijo que no lo queria a el en su casa, y el intento atacarlo! - le respondio con una seriedad increible, y no pudiendo resistir mas Akefia se largo a reir mientras los veia a todos luchar con las cadenas.

Akefia... Ese es tu cachorro? - le pregunto Malik con un brillo en sus ojos extraño habia dejado de pelear con las cadenas concentrandose en el pequeño niño que podia ver detras de Bakura - te quedaste dormido en medio del acto o que? Joder es una copia de Baku-chan solo que tierna!

Como siempre Malik y sus comentarios irritantes, el problema esta vez era que al parecer se olvido que seguia colgando y la persona que lo tenia en ese estado no sabia las respercuciones de golpearlo en una pulpa sangrienta.

Y para colmo era brutalmente protector de las personas de las que el se burlaba y nadie se habia tomado el tiempo de explicarle realmente lo que sucedia, asi que como era obvio que pasaria Malik se dio cuenta de todo esto cuando sintio un violento tiron en las cadenas que lo mantenian suspendido del techo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos en panico vio al niño levantar su manita con expresion molesta y lo siguiente que sintio fue la pared con la que coliciono con fuerza. Akefia y Bakura como los padres responsables que eran se reian como locos de la desgracia ajena, en vez de decirle algo al niño que seguia alegremente golpeando contra las pardes al rubio que intentaba disculparse.

Akefia! Maldita sea se responsable por una vez en tu vida y dile al niño que nos libere! - como siempre Yami o Atem intengaban ser la voz de la razon entre el grupo de locos y psicopatas que tenian como conocidos.

 _Quien demonios fue el dios que permitio que Bakura y Akefia tuvieran una cria? Diganme para preguntarle en que demonios pensaba! Solo faltan el par de rubios psicopatas y yo me largo lo mas lejos posible que pueda..._ \- estos eran los pensamientos de un Atem hastiado que se preguntaba por que carajos vino por enesima vez...

Cierto Heba lo mandaria adormir al patio por semanas si lo dejaba a el y su gemelo menor venir solos a la casa de los ladrones, y tenian que venir a comprobar las noticias que escucharon. Fulmino con la mirada a Bakura cuando los vio mirandolo a Yami y el con una mirada maliciosa, y supo exactamente lo que pensaba - Ni se te ocurra decirle al niño que nos haga lo mismo bastardo - le siseo.

Akefia dejo de reir un poco para intentar poner orden y terminar con esta visita de una vez por todas - Ryou porfavor, sueltalos ellos no son un peligro para nosotros y el rubio solo es un idiota de boca muy grande, ademas ellos quieren conocerte

Seguro? - le pregunto Ryou mirandolo con su ceño fruncido y sus orejitas pegadas a su craneo - no quiero que salgan lastimados!

No nos lastimaran, son... - dudo un poco en referirse al grupo de locos de esa forma - amigos mios y de Bakura - esa palabra le quemo las entrañas sinceramente - y necesitamos hablar, si quieres quedate con nosotros para que los conozcas

El niño parecio pensarlo un poco y miro a todos los atrapados con un ceño fruncido de lo mas adorable, su mirada choco con una amatista y vio al chico sonreirle con suavidad y sin malicia. Resuelto solto la magia que mantenia las cadenas y estas desaparecieron convirtiendose en destellos de luz sin importarle el rubio que cayo al piso dolorosamente al desaparecer las cadenas, Atem noto algo en esas cadenas sorprendido pero decidio no decir nada por los momentos.

Ese es un buen chico Ryou - dijo Akefia revolviendo su cabello sonriente.

Despues de un rato podemos ver a todos sentado en diferentes muebles en la habitacion, todos los visitantes viendo atentamente al pequeño que estaba sentado en el regazo de Akefia tranquilo comiendo unas galletas que el Gran Youkai mando a traer especialmente para el.

Y... Cuantos años tiene el pequeño demonio? - pregunto Malik para romper el silencio, tenia algunos moratones y raspones pero nada grave.

Tengo 10 - les respondio el niño - y me llamo Ryou Touzoku

Por diez años mantuviste escondido al niño y tuvimos que enterarnos por otro bastardo? - le grito Malik, a lo que sus dos hermanos suspiraron resignados - yo te dije que seria tio de sus crias!

Dejate de estupideces, no dijimos nada por que no era problema de ustedes - hablo Akefia arisco, no iban a decir nada sobre la verdad de Ryou mientras no se dieran cuenta, y hasta los momentos nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que era el niño por fortuna.

Oye y que es el? Ustedes son una mezcla rara y toda mi vida he querido ver que sale de su mezcla - la pregunta que ninguno de los dos peliblancos queria - Akefia es un Youkai Dragon y de Sombra.... Mientras tu Bakura tambien eres un Youkai de Sombra y un Espiritud/Bestia Guardiana que carajos sale de eso? - agrego Mariku despues.

Y de donde salieron las orejas y colas? Parece un Neko o un Inu - comento tambien Yugi mirando al pequeño terminarse sus galletas - ademas esas marcas que son? Tatuaste a un niño? - pregunto algo escandalizado, pero justo en ese momento Ryou bostezo de manera extremadamente adorable mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor enterneciendo a todos y sacando un estridente grito en Tea y Yugi.

Awww!! - despues del grito Tea se lanzo a intentar cargar al desprevenido y adormilado niño asustandolo, Ryou dio un gruñido bajo su garganta como abvertencia al verla acercarse y Akefia intento evitar que se lo arrebataran pero igual lo tomaron de sus brazos con rapidez.

Lo siguiente que sintio Tea fue el punzante arañazo en su brazo hechos por las pequeñas pero filosas garritas del pequeño, este tambien intento morderla pero lo solto a tiempo para esquibar el mordisco. Al verse libre Ryou salio corriendo escondiendose detras del cuerpo de Akefia. Ambos Akefia y Bakura todavia gruñendo un poco, estos se habian levantado enojados cuando el pequeño les fue arrebatado de forma tan brusca.

Oye tu mocoso me rasguño! - grito la chica señalando su brazo sangrante.

Y tu no tenias que tomarlo de mi sin preguntar perra estupida! - le grito Akefia molesto, mientras acariciaba las orejas del niño que se escondia detras suyi - si te rasguño es culpa tuya, ojala te fuera arrancado la mano!

La chica se le quedo mirando atonita por un momento, pero despues simplemente giro y se devolvio a su lugar indignada. Atem se levanto de su lugar para llamar la atencion del grupo y comenzar a hablar - hablanos de tu cachorro Akefia, porque no nos habias hablado de el? - el sabia que habia algo extraño en ese niño, quiza no era malo pero si habia algo raro en la situacion.   
No habia surgido la ocacion para hablar de el - dijo Akefia simplemente, si no se daban cuenta de lo que era el niño por si mismo el no les diria, sabia que habria problemas cuando se enteraran de la raza del pequeño.

Atem entecerro los ojos conocia al ladron de quinta y algo estaba ocultando - pues esta es la oportunidad de hablar sobre el Akefia

Y si no quiero que hablemos sobre el? Es Mi cachorro y decido que hacer - gruño Bakura con enojo, con Ryou acurrucado contra el mirando a los extraños con desconfianza.

Yugi se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo todo mal, como siempre. Codeo a su pareja en un costado y le susurro al oido - oye no estamos siendo un poco bruscos? Llegamos a su casa de sorprensa y ahora estamos pidiendo explicaciones groceramente, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado correctamente con el niño!

Yami se quedo un momento pensandolo y se dio cuenta de que su Aibou tenia razon, Akefia y Bakura lo conocian, pero era la primera vez que veian al niño y nisiquiera se habian molestado ninguno en decir al menos sus nombres. Un poco avergonzado de si mismo se levanto interrumpiendo la pronta pelea que sucederia de nuevo - podemos calmarnos todos? Joder hay un cachorro aqui con nosotros y nos estamos comportando mas infantiles que el

Y que tal si todos comenzamos de nuevo - interrumpio Yugi lo que sea que iba a decir su compañero, esa no era exactamente la manera en que se hacen la cosas pero sabia que todos sus amigos eran un "poco" brucos y nada podia hacer para cambiarlos.

Soy Yugi Muto pequeño, compañero de aquel con cara de gruñon de alla - le dijo al niño mientras se acercaba un poco a el, debia abmitir que el niño era adorable pero no lo tomaria sin permiso como intento hacer Tea - quieres que te hable de todos cariño? - le pregunto arrodillado junto a Bakura mirando directamente al niño con una sonrisa en el rostro, esos si sin acercarse mucho para no abrumarlo.

Ryou se le quedo mirando unos segundos con desconfianza, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que al menos ese chico no se veia tan amenzante como los otros y estaba siendo amable. Miro a Bakura con dudas y este solo se encongio de hombros sonriendole para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Volvio a ver al tricolor, y los ojos amatistas del chico solo mostraban amabilidad y sinceridad, decido le devolvio la sonrisa y estiro sus brazos para que Yugi le alzara.

Gracias peque - le sonrio el tricolor cargandolo y acariciando sus orejas, se colgo al niño de la cadera para comenzar a presentarle a los otros - bien! El es mi compañero Yami Sennen, es un poco gruñon pero no te preocupes es un amor - dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yami para que dijera algo amable.

Hola, un gusto conocerte - le dijo simplemente al niño con voz serena, joder su compañero iba a patearlo de la habitacion por meses.

 _Definitivamente tendre que darte unas clases sobre como tratar a un cachorro antes de siquiera pensar en tener los nuestros Yami_ \- penso Yugi resignado caminando hacia Atem - el es Atem Sennen, hermano mayor de Yami y Rey del Clan Milennium

Eres un Rey como Kefi-san y Kura-san? - pregunto el niño de forma algo timida mirando al moreno desde el cuello de Yugi.

Atem por su parte vio muy tierna esa imagen de su cuñado con un cachorro en brazos, joder en momentos como este era que se preguntaba que esperaban Yami y el para tener crias. Seguro su Heba y Yugi se verian preciosos con pancita - si soy un Rey como ellos, y su aliado asi que me veras algunas veces por aqui pequeño

Ryou le asintio y Yugi continuo con su recorido - el es mi hermano mayor Heba Muto y compañero de Atem

Entonces eso te hace un Rey consorte como Kura-san no? - pregunto moviendo una de sus colitas de forma distraida, se sentia mas seguro ahora que veia que las personas que estaban en su casa ya no parecian ser tan malas

Si soy un Rey como Bakura lindura, puedo abrazarte? - joder Heba queria un cachorro propio, pero Atem aun no se decidia a tenerlos y no sabia como preguntarle. Ryou le miro y estiro sus brazos para que le abrazara, se sentia bien recibir mimos de las personas y podia acostumbrarse.

Casi chillando emocionado pero controlandose tomo suavemente al cachorro de los brazos de su hermano y lo sostuvo, joder Atem y el iban a tener una conversacion seria sobre tener una cria, se sentia demasiado bien tener un cuerpito pequeño en los brazos. Yugi lo miro sabiendo los pensamientos de su hermano - vamos a continuar presentandole a los demas

Heba asintio y juntos fueron al siguiente, siendo un rubio emocionado y de ojos brillantes que le miraba sonriente - el es Malik Ishtar, compañero de Marik Ishtal y Reyes del Clan de los Guardianes

Y tu tio tambien Ryou-chan! Asi que no tengo problemas en que me digas de ahora en adelante Tio Malik! - por su parte el niño se le quedo mirando confundido, pero voltio a ver a sus padres - tengo un Tio loco Kefi-san?

Todos estaban a punto de morir de risa por la seriedad con que el niño hizo la pregunta, mientras Malik fue a un rincon a hacer circulitos en el suelo deprimido - si quieres un tio loco a mi me da igual Ryou, solo no te juntes mucho con el se te pueden pegar las pulgas del gato loco

Joder Bakura bastardo, Soy una esfinge! No un gato, si tengo cuerpo y aptitudes felinas pero soy una esfinge! - le gruño Malik saliendo de su rincon emo a gritarle.

Esta bien, puedes ser mi Tio! - le dijo de pronto Ryou haciendo sonreir de manera brillante al rubio que se dirigia a cargar a su nuevo "sobrino", pero se detuvo en seco cuando le escucho decir - pero no te puedes acercar a mi hasta que te cures de las pulgas! Ellas pican duro y no me gustan

Bien ahora si todos estaban destartalandose de risa en el suelo por el comentario inocente del niño que no entendia por que actuaban asi, mientras Malik regresaba a su rincon emo murmurando - te destesto Bakura, ojala te ahoges con saliva y mueras como un perro

Porque se rien? Si Tio tiene pulgas es malo, no deberian reirse! Lo hacen poner triste - pregunto Ryou en un susurro a Heba un poco triste y enojado, no era culpa del pobre tener pulgas deberian ayudarlo si son amigos no reirse de el!

Heba sin saber que decirle sin arruinar esa tierna inocencia que el pequeño, llama la atencio de su compañero. Solo basto ver la mirada asesina que Heba tenia en el rostro para saber que todos estaban en problemas, y su risa murio de forma veloz siendo reenplazada por un poco de terror, Heba enojado no era un espectaculo lindo - si trauman al niño por sus estupidecez voy dejarte durmiendo en la casa de la mascota hasta nuevo aviso! - escucho el siseo en voz baja de su compañero.

Bien hora de control de daños, puso una cara seria y comenzo a carraspear para que todos dejaran de reirse - podemos ser serios y continuar presentandonos con Ryou? - eso salio genial! Nadie se daria cuenta que estaba rogando y llorando internamente para que Heba lo perdonara. 

Las risas iban muriendo paulatinamente al notar la expresion asesina de Yugi y Heba, y hasta la carita de Ryou enojada. Al parecer si estaban un poco jodidos...

* * *

**Las marcas en su espalda son así...**

****

  
**Y en su cuello quedo algo así...**

****

**Rodeando su cuello, muñecas y tobillos...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto fue todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui un nuevo Capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, a leer!

Eh... Porque estan enojados? - Yami fue el unico con las suficientes pelotas para preguntar.

Ryou lo miro con un ceño fruncido "amenazador" para decirle - porque se rien de Tio Malik! Si el tiene un problema deberian ayudarlo! Ahora por su culpa esta triste!

 _O genial el niño cree que es verdad lo de las pulgas_ \- pensaron todos haciendo una mueca ante la mirada aun mas asesina de Yugi y Heba - no son buenas los que se rien de los problemas ajenos! - escucharon continuar al niño gritarles - Kefi-san tu no eres mala persona verdad?

 _Joder no llores! Van a matarnos esas dos fieras_ \- pensaron aterrados viendo las gotitas comenzar a formarse en los ojos del niño, Bakura se levanto con rapidez y arrebato a su pequeño de los brazos del tricolor - Ryou el no es malo, verdad Akefia? - siseo al otro esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Bien ahora no estan muertos, si no re-muertos, Bakura se veia tan enojado como los otros dos. En este momento era que se maldecia las hormonas demasiado maternales en ellos - por supuesto que no soy malo Ry, tu lo sabes

Entonces haz que todos se disculpen con Tio Malik! - dijo Ryou y todos maldijeron sabiendo lo que les costaria disculparse con el rubio idiota.

Akefia no tenia que hacer nada realmente para converser a los demas y a el mismo de disculparse, su compañero y los dos enanos tenian una mirada lo suficientemente fria para colgelar al infierno. Asi que se resignaron a disculparse con el imbesil boca floja que actualmente los veia a todos con soberbia esperando que se disculparan con el.

Disculpanos por reirnos Malik - dijeron al unisono con los dientes apretados los aludidos, Ryou le sonrio a Malik con dulzura cuando escucho la disculpa - ya no estas triste Tio Malik? - pregunto preocupado.

Aww! Eres mi sobrino favorito! - dijo sonriendole, todos los demas arquearon una ceja preguntandose cual el otro sobrino menos favorito que tenia el rubio idiota - ellos siempre son malos conmigo! Siempre me maltratan y se burlan de mi!

Ryou sin saber que el rubio estaba haciendo drama para joder a los demas a costilla de el, miro feo a todos y dijo - ya no se burlaran mas de el no? Y lo ayudaran a quitarse las pulgas!

 _Tiempo de la venganza_ \- pensaron todos con mirada maliciosa contra el rubio, incluso Akefia y Atem hicieron una tregua de todos sus odios y problemas personales para joder al rubio imbesil - por supuesto Ry, nosotros nos encargaremos de bañar y sacarle todas las pulgas a tu Tio

Bien! - les sonrio Ryou con dulzura, en su inocencia ignoro el tono malicioso con el que hablo - adelante Tio! Kefi y Atem-sama te ayudaran!

 _Maldita sea, esto no salio como lo planie_ \- penso el rubio sudando a mares viendo acercarse a los dos con miradas maliciosas, joder eso iba a dolorle. Volteo a ver al niño algo desesperado - Ry tu tio no necesita ayuda, el puede curarse solo

No seas tonto, mi compañero se ofrecio "amablemente" a ayudarte - a Bakura no le hizo gracia que el imbesil ese usara la inocencia de su cachorro para joder a los otros, por eso lo haria sufrir - tu Kefi-san y Atem quieren ayudarlo para rectificar sus malas acciones cariño contra el - le dijo a Ryou con amor mientras veia como arrastraban al bastardo idiota para su baño.

Pero porque Tio se queja tanto? - pregunto confundido.

Es que Malik es un gato lloron, sabes que a los gatos no les gusta el agua no? - el explico con calma, disfrutando de los gritos deeseperados que daba el rubio - el es un gato muy cobarde, lloron y cochino que no le gusta bañarse, por eso tiene pulgas

Ryou puso una adorable cara de asco, Bakura realmente estaba disfrutando de esto - entonces menos mal que estan Bañando a Malik, lo necesitaba!

Claro que necesitaba una buena estregada - añadio Heba malicioso, al parecer Bakura no era el unico disfrutando de la desgracia de Malik - y como buenos amigos que somos siempre lo ayudaremos!

Me podrian seguir presentando a los demas mientras Kefi-san y Atem-sama regresan con Tio Malik? - pregunto el pequeño.

Claro! - dijeron los tres al unisono, joder que la maternalidad les golpeaba duro a los tres, solo que en Bakura eso se veia aterrador.

El es Marik Ishtal, compañero de Malik y Rey del Clan de los Guardianes - le informo Heba señanlando al otro rubio, este sabiamente no comento nada para salvarse de que a el tambien le ayudaran a "bañarse".   
Por que no estas ayudando a tu compañero? - o mierda, hay vino la mirada fea del niño y las asesinas de las tres "Madres" que solamente esperaban que dijera algo estupido para mandarlo a "sepillarse" contra las pulgas.

En seguida voy a ayudar a Malik - y salio huyendo despavorido del lugar. Todos siguieron su recorrido hasta dos adultos que no habian dicho nada hasta los momentos - ellos son Ishizu y Odion Ishtar, hermanos mayores de Malik

Ambos saludaron de forma amable al pequeño que les sonrio y saludo con ternura. Caminaron hasta un rubio y un pelinegro - el es Joey Wheeler y Tristan Taylor, son muy buenos amigos mios - le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

Hola pequeño, como es vivir con los dos Psicopatas de Bakura y Akefia? - pregunto sin tacto el rubio como siempre, aunque se arrepintio de abrir la boca cuando vio la mirada que le envio Bakura, realmente tenia que contar sus estrellas de la suerte por que el peliblanco tenia las manos ocupadas con el niño si no ya fuera una manchan sangriemta en el suelo.   
Pero Ryou tenia las manos libres y le enojo la forma en que se refirieron a sus padres, asi que lo proximo que sintio Joey fue las cadenas que lo pegaron con fuerza contra la pared - buen niño! - dijo Bakura palmeando su cabeza orgulloso.

Estas bien hombre!? - pregunto Tristan corriendo hacia su amigo mientras los otros seguian su camino - el es Seto Kaiba compañero de Joey, y primo de Yami y Atem

Ryou se intimido y a la vez le dio curiosidad la fria mirada del hombre, pero no le dijo nada para no molestarlo - y por ultimo esta Tea Gardner, otra amiga mia - a Ryou esa mujer no le caia bien, intento alejarlo de Kefi-san y eso era malo.

Y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo por que la mujer le miro feo y Ryou respondio mandandola a volar hacia una pared como el rubio Joey mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil - joder Ryou, eres un niño maravilloso! - le comento Bakura extremadamente feliz con su tierna cria luego de ver volar a la castaña y aterrizar en el suelo dolorosamente.

Oye no le aplaudas ser agresivo bastardo - le dijo Yami desde su lugar - que clase de padre eres?

Soy Bakura... - fue la simple respuesta de este mientras Ryou le sacaba la lengua infantilmente al tricolor desde los brazos de su extremadamente orgulloso Kura-san.

Cierto, no se ni para que pregunto - dijo mientras rodaba los ojos con hastio.

Pasaron un rato riendo y hablando hasta que regresaron Atem y Akefia muy felices, detras de ellos venia un Malik con aspecto traumado y muy empapado. Todos se sentaron en algun lugar y Ryou fue directamente donde su "Tio", Malik ibs a rechazarlo todavia enojado por lo que paso, pero una mirada enojada de Akefia le hizo pensar mejor sobre lastimar los sentimientos del niño.

Asi que suspiro y lo sento en sus piernas - estas mejor Tio? - bien esos ojitos eran demasiado adorables, el no tenia la culpa de lo que los idiotas adultos le habian hecho, estaba genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar.

Por eso acaricio una de las orejitas y sonrio con suavidad - estoy mejor, ellos me ayudaron a curarme

Yay! - grito el niño saltando y abrazando su cuello, joder el iba a robar este niño para si mismo, no podia con tanta ternura en un ser.

Bakura... Sere la niñera personal de Ry! - grito Malik con el niño risueño muy pegado a su pecho, Ryou parecia mas un peluche que un niño.

Ni creas idiota, si alguien cuidara al niño sere Yo! - gritaron Heba y Yugi al unisono. Y asi comenzo una pelea sobre quien cuidaria del niño si los padres no estaban, y entre conversas, peleas y mas estupidecez paso todo el dia. Hasta el atardecer donde los visitantes tenian que partir a sus respectivos hogares, Ryou estaba agitando su manito con fuerza mirando las figuras a lo lejos de sus nuevos amigos. Volteo a ver a sus padres que estaban destras de el esperandolo.

Listo Ry? Aun tienes que cenar y bañarte, despues podemos jugar algo juntos para irnos a dormir - le dijo Akefia y el niño fue hasta el sonriendo como siempre, para tomar su mano y ser guiado dentro de la casa hasta la habitacion. En el camino Akefia habia ordenado llevar la comida hasta la habitacion, lo primero que hizo Ryou fue lanzarse a la cama y envolverse en la piel de su madre que ya se habia convertido en un adorno permanente de la cama.

Fue un dia divertido - comento el pequeño brincando un poco sobre la cama - todos son graciosos

Si Ryou todos son muy divertidos - le respondio Akefia sin sentir realmente lo que estaba diciendo, ese grupo le estrezaba demasiado, pero debia abmitir que a veces no eran tan malos.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y anunciando la llegada de la cena - Comida! - grito Ryou levantandose para abrirle.lbla puerta a los sirvientes con una sonrisa brillante, que pasaron acariciando la cabeza del menor con cariño, todos en esa mancion realmente le tenian bastante afecto.

Mientras los sirvientes acomodaban los alimentos sobre la cama Akefia y Bakura se quitaban parte de la ropa, asi como tambien buscaban un cambio de ropa comodo para el menor y ellos para darse un largo baño caliente despues de comer. Cuando terminaron los sirvientes se habian ido al estar ya estaba todo listo y acomodado sobre la cama, con el niño esperandolos feliz y hambriento.

Se sentaron junto a el y entre juegos y risas terminaron su cena, se encontraban reposando un rato mientras esperanban que llegara el sirviente a recoger los platos. Akefia miro al pequeño en brazos de Bakura con una mirada algo extraña antes de preguntarle - estas feliz aqui? Te gusta estar aqui con nosotros?

Si! - respondio rapidamente y sin dudarlo - no digo que no extraño mi antigua casa con Oka-sama y Onee-sama, pero ustedes son geniales! - dijo con una mirada algo lejana acariciando la peluda piel sobre la cama, pero su mirada volvio a iluminarse rapidamente - pero me alegro que ustedes me encontraran! Gracias a ustedes los hombres malos ya no me lastiman...

Hombres malos te estaban lastimando Ry? - pregunto Akefia serio recordando las heridas que tenia el menor cuando lo encontraron y los comentarios de la mujer que lastimo a su familia sobre buscar a Ryou - que puedes decirme de esos hombres?

Ellos aparecieron hace mucho tiempo en mi casa muy lejos de aqui! Alli vivia con mi Oka-sama y Onee-chan sin molestar a nadie, llegaron y querian llevarse a Nee y a mi, pero Oka-sama los detuvo - le explicaba con la mirada algo lejana, perdido en el recuerdo - pero regresaron una y otra vez, hasta que en uno de esos ataques lastimaron gravemente a Oka-sama y mataron a mi Nee-san, a mi me golpearon muy fuerte contra la roca de la cueva donde viviamos y no recuerdo mucho mas

Solo que al dia siguiente estaba envuelto en la piel de Oka-sama, sangraba mucho por mi cabeza y me dolia todo mi cuerpo - dijo con los ojos tristes, en ese momento lo ladrones querian buscar a todo el grupo de malditos y destruirlos por todo el sufrimiento causado al pequeño - comence a vivir solo trantando de sobrevivir mientras me escondia de los hombres que seguian detras de mi, y ustedes llegaron y me tomaron de la cueva! Gracias por salvarme

Claro Ry, nosotros siempre te cuidaremos, no tienes que preocuparte mas por ser lastimado - Akefia le dijo con fiereza mientras Bakura solo apretaba un poco su agarre sobre el chico, Akefia los jalo a ambos y los abrazo a su pecho encerrandolos con cariño en sus alas.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Akefia sin ganas de soltar a su familia abrio la puerta con su cola, los sirvientes entraron y sonrieron para sus adentros por la dulce escena, realmente agradecian la llegada del niño que lleno de alegria todo el lugar. Recogieron las cosas y salieron rapidamente para no seguir interrumpiendo a la familia.

Pasaron unos minutos donde Akefia mimaba a sus dos amores, pero vio que se estaba haciendo tarde y les hizo seña para que se levantaran de donde estaban Ryou y Balura comodamente aacomodados en su regazo - voy a arreglar el baño para nosotros, ya vuelvo

Mientras tanto Bakura recogia la ropa y algunas toallas suaves, Ryou estaba cerca de el para ayudarlo a llevar las cosas. Akefia salio y levanto como un costal de papas a Ryou que se carcajeo por el movimiento - te espero dentro - dijo dandole con pequeño pico en los labios a su compañero y llevando a un divertido Ryou todavia en su hombro.

El baño era enorme, con una hermosa tina con parecida a un piscina pequeña y varias repisas donde guardaban sus articulos de aseo personal, un lavado y su retrete. Akefia dejo a Ryou en el suelo para colocar la ropa y toallas que habia tomado de Bakura cerca a la tina, regreso con Ryou y comenzo a desvestirlo. Bakura entro en el baño y rapidamente se quito las pocas prendas que le quedaban para entrar en el agua tibia.

Un Ryou ya desnudo le fue entregado y lo sento en su regazo mientras el niño comenzaba a jugar salpicando en el agua, busco un embase que habia junto a la tina para decirle - cierra los ojos y no respires, voy a mojar tu cabello para lavarlo - Ryou obedecio y comenzo a sentir el agua callendo por su cuerpo al tiempo que sentia a otra persona entrar en el agua.

Abrio los ojos cuando dejo de sentir el agua caer, para lanzarse en brazos de Akefia que lo recibio gustoso - alguien tiene mucha energia hoy no? - pregunto entretenido por las payasadas del niño.

Alcanzo la botella de shampoo para abvertirle - ten cuidado con los ojos, sabes que esto pica - y asi continuaron con el divertido baño, ya iban terminando cuando Ryou comenzo a bostezar - jeje al parecer a alguien se le acabaron las pilas - comento riendo ligeramente Akefia.

Ryou no te duermas aun, te vas a ahogar en el agua - le comento Bakura moviendo un poco el hombro del niño casi dormido sobre el.

Tu no me dejaras ahogarme Kura-san - fue la respuesta muy inteligente que recibio, Bakura nego entretenido mientras Akefia salia de la tina y se secaba un poco, levanto al niño adormilado y lo envolvio en una toalla secandolo. Bakura por detras tambien se estaba secando a un lado, entre ambos vistieron al niño con su pijama y a si mismos. Ya listos cargaron al niño con sueño y lo llevaron hasta la cama, donde se acurruco entreas sabanas y pieles para en segundos estar en la tierra de los sueños.

Definitivamente descargaron a Ryou totalmente - comento Akefia mirando al niño ya profundamente dormido.

Si... Quieres aprovechar que Ry duerme y tener tiempo de calidad conmigo? - le dijo Bakura acercandose sensualmente a su compañero, joder que tenia dias sin por todo lo que habia pasado y eso le estaba matando.

Con gusto mi vida - respondio el moreno en el mismo tono tomando la cintura del otro en un agarre apretado contra el, guiandolo hacia la puerta.

\-- O -- o -- O --

\- Time Skip -

Los dias siguientes habian sido iguales, llenos de tranquilidad y risas para el pequeño. Lastima que siempre ocurra algo que interrumpa esa felicidad, en este caso se trata de Atem llegando a a casa de los ladrones junto a su consejo de "venerables" ancianos - que se les ofrece ahora en mi casa? - pregunto Akefia con una ceja arqueada.

Han ocurrido mas ataques Akefia, nunca diste tu informe de lo que descubriste en aquella mision a la que fueron Bakura y tu - le dijo con seriedad el tricolor - necesito saber si descubriste algo

Bien no era que Akefia sabia mucho, pero lo que sabia presentaria preguntas sobre Ryou que no queria ni iba a responder - para hablar conmigo no necesitas el sequito de momias sabes? Ya suficiente momia tengo contigo y Yami - y mas por que realmente odiaba a esos viejos de mierda.

Esto es una situacion delicada Ake... - comenzo uno de ellos algo sobervio pero fue interrumpido rapidamente por un molesto ladron.

Rey Akefia-sama para ti, estas en mi casa y mis tierras, asi que mas te vale respetarme o te arranco la cabeza - le siseo molesto, realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran de el pero no iba a permitirles irrespetarlo.

Parecia que iban a decir algo cuando llego Bakura con Ryou de la mano - ahora que hacen los viejos bastardos aqui?

Uno de los ancianos abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido mirando al pequeño, este al sentir la mirada fija en su persona volteo la mirada para ver quien lo miraba tan fijamente. Choco su mirada verde con otra negra como la noche, al instante se puso rigido y toda su aptitud cambio.

Bakura vio con fastidio a los vejestorios que trajo Atem consigo, joder que eran molestos. Pero de pronto sintio como el niño comenzo a apretar su mano con fuerza, incluso clavando un poco sus garras en su piel - Ryou, que tienes?

Pero para su asombro este no le respondio, si no que comenzo a gruñir bajo su garganta. Bakura se preocupo, Ryou no tenia para nada ese tipo de aptitudes. Lo cargo para llamar su atencion pero este se revolvia y gruñia desesperado en sus brazos, Bakura lo volvio a dejar en el suelo cuando vio sus ojos completamente negros y dilatados - _joder que hizo que su instinto saltara de esa forma, por que de pronto se siente tan amenazado para llegar a ese extremo, estaba bien hasta hace unos segundos...._

Akefia dandose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien se acerco rapidamente sin importarle los ancianos y Atem que estaban presentes, se arrodillo junto a su cachorro mirando sus ojos aterrados enfocados en un punto especifico y escuchando sus gruñidos de abvertencia. Comenzo a dejar salir su energia de forma calmante y protectora para hacerle saber al niño que estaba hay, vio como volteo a mirarlo y se acurruco contra el sin dejar de gruñirle a algo.

Que paso? - le pregunto muy preocupado a su compañero, por mas que lo intentara no lograba calmar a Ryou que se aferraba con fuerza a el y no dejaba de gruñirle a algo sin razon aparente.

Ni idea! El estaba bien hasta que entramos aqui y el miro al grupo de Atem - le dijo igual de preocupado que su compañero, arrodillado junto a el mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

Akefia siguio la mirada de Ryou buscando la razon de su estado, el era muy pacifico y que este al borde de saltar para arracarle la cabeza a alguien era extremadamente extraño. Confundido se dio cuenta que Ryou miraba a los ancianos, pero era muy dificil saber cual de todos era el que lo puso asi sin que este le dijera - Ry porfavor pequeño, dime quien es el que te asusta y me encargare de el...

Paso un momento donde Ryou se calmo un poco y parecio pensar en que decirle, Akefia esperaba pacientemente a que este le dijera lo que sucedia cuando justo en ese momento Atem y el grupo de ancianos se acercaron a ver que sucedia - Akefia, que le pasa a Ryou? - pregunto Atem estrañado, Ryou siempre era un niño muy dulce y ese estado solo se veia en Youkai's adultos y que se sentian en extremo amenazados, que podria hacer que el cachorro actuara de ese modo?

Pero Akefia estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo, justo cuando su cria iba a decirle que tenia el bastardo de Atem tenia que venir a interrumpir, ahora sabia que Ryou no le diria nada a juzgar por como todo su cuerpo se habia tensado y gruñia con mas fiereza - oiga Rey Atem, deberia alejarse, ese cachorro podria ser peligroso - comento uno de los ancianos acercandose de pronto, y hay fue que la situacion se fue a la mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vuelvo yo con esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no es mio!

Akefia que tenia entre sus brazos a Ryou tuvo que alejarse del niño para no quemarse con el fuego que comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo, ante sus asombrados ojos miro al siempre paciente Ryou rodearse de fuego y brincar transformado totalmente en su forma kitsune sobre el hombre que se habia adelantado buscando encajar sus dientes en el cuello del hombre.

Todo fue demasiado rapido para todos, el hombre atacado solo pudo moverse un poco para que las fauses encendidas de fuego del zorro tomaran su brazo en vez de darle un golpe fatal al cuello. El grito de dolor del hombre fue lo que hizo descongelarse al resto de la gente para que el panico cundiera en el grupo - quitenme esta cosa del brazo! - gritaba el afectado sacudiendo su brazo buscando que el animal lo soltara sin exito, solo lograba que encajara sus dientes mas fuerte en su brazo.

Pero de pronto uno de los otros ancianos se movio con rapidez y golpeo al menor logrando que lo soltara, desde donde habia caido Ryou se levanto comenzando a gruñir de nuevo iba a volver a saltar sobre el hombre pero Akefia lo atrapo al vuelo ganandose unos pequeños arañasos - Bakura! Llevatelo y averigua que le pasa!

El otro albino se movio rapido ante el grito y tomo en sus brazos al zorro gruñendo y luchando sacandolo rapidamente del lugar, mientras tanto Akefia se quedo en el lugar madiciendo molesto por lo que habia sucedido, ahora seguro Atem comenzaria conus preguntas y cuestionamientos al ver la verdadera forma del niño.

Que es el niño Akefia? - y hay estaba la pregunta que no queria responder ni bajo tortura, pero con lo que habia sucedido no tenia otra opcion mas que responder lo que sea que Atem quisiera.

Es un Kitsune - le respondio con los brazos cruzados a la defenciva, estaba en su casa y este no iba a intimidarlo.

Y tienes un Kitsune y no te molestaste en informarnos antes de ello? - gruño Atem molesto, no podia creer lo irresponsable que era el hombre.

Akefia tambien le gruño - Esta en mi casa, no veo la necesidad de informarte lo que tengo en mi casa... Y menos si lo adopte como mi propio cachorro

Esto es importante Akefia, es una raza que se creia extinta y ahora resulta que hay mas por hay escondidos, podria ser peligroso! - grito el tricolor - debiste decirme al menos a mi que era y no estariamos en este problema! Te fuera ayudado

Que problema? Yo no veo ningun problema, el niño esta conmigo y si te molesta no vengas mas a mi casa! - exclamo hastiado ya del tema, no podia entender que Ryou era un niño y lo que paso debia tener una explicacion?

Como que no paso nada!? Esa cosa casi me arranca el brazo! - grito el hombre señanlando su brazo ensangrentado - quiero que se haga algo con esa pequeña bestia!

 _Como deseo que Ryou te haya arrancado el cuello maldito_ \- penso Akefia mirandolo de forma asesina.

Aknadin, hablaremos sobre esto a solas - le dijo Atem al anciano con una mirada seria, para voltear a ver a peliblanco de maanera cuestionadora.

Akefia desvio la mirada aun enojado con lo que sucedia - pueden ir a la sala, solo recuerda que Ryou es un niño Atem y debe haber una razon para su comportamiento

El tricolor asintio y fue junto al anciano al lugar donde el ladron indico - que quieres para dejar el problema con el niño? Eres el que agredio por eso te pregunto que deseas, y se razonable es un niño

Señor, me disculpara mi atevimiento pero es un niño con mucho poder! Sabe las historias de los Kitsune y dejaremos que se quede con los salvajes de los ladrones? - exclamo el hombre indignado - no podemos permitir eso!

Atem definitivamente no entendia por que mantenia a ciertas personas cerca de el, pero este no era el momento de eso - Ese no es el tema de discucion, que quieres en compensacion por la lesion que recibiste?

No es simplemente por la lesion! Esos dos no son aptos para criar a un ser tan poderoso como ese! - grito totalmente frustrado el hombre - ellos le enseñaran sus modos de ser barbaros y me da miedo pensar lo que podria hacer ese niño en un futuro!

Aknadin porfavor no seas exajerado, es cierto que Akefia y Bakura no son los seres mas cuerdos del mundo pero no crearan un monstruo como tu lo haces parecer - le dijo hastiado el tricolor - lo conozco y es un niño muy dulce, de verdad no entiendo por que actuo asi, en realidad estoy incluso preocupado por el estoy seguro que algo debio hacer que actuara de esa forma

Mi Rey ahora es un niño pero imagine cuando crezca y consiga todas sus colas! - recordo intentado que recapacitara - puede cornvertirse en un problema, mejor tomar control sobre el desde ahora y asi nos ahorramos un problema futuro!

Atem fruncio el ceño ante esas palabras, no le gustaban realmente como sonaban - es el hijo de mis amigos y aliados, y un cachorro para que te expreses de esa forma de el... Ademas te vuelvo a repetir, esto no es a lo que vinimos a conversar, solamente dime que quieres para resolver esto en paz

Ellos no son sus verdaderos padres, seguro que cuando tengan crias se olvidaran de el y perdone mi señor por lo que voy a hacer pero es lo mejor - le dijo el hombre y Atem fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba el tono del viejo murcielago - quiero que el zorro sea retirado del cuidado de los ladrones y se ponga en manos mas capaces para controlarlo, solo eso quiero y esto se resolvera en paz

No seas un bastardo Aknadin, estas hablando de separar al niño de sus padres, no importa que no sean sus padres biologicos el los ve como sus padres - gruño Atem molesto por las palabras del hombre.

Eso es lo unico que quiero para que esto se solucione en paz, considero que es lo mejor a futuro tambien - le dijo con tranquilidad - de otra forma ire hasta el consejo completo de demonios y solicitare que sea sacrificado el niño por la seguridad de todos

Maldita sea Aknadin estas hablando de matar a un cachorro de 10 años! Y por si fuera poco hijo de mis amigos y aliados, ni ellos o yo no permitiremos algo como eso - le grito el tricolor golpeando una mesa en su ira.

El alto consejo no vera la edad de la cria si no su peligrosidad cuando cresca y lo veran a mi modo, no hay nada que ni tu o Akefia puedan hacer para salvar la vida del niño una vez que el consejo decida algo - sin siquiera imutarse hablaba, haciendo que el tricolor apretara los dientes molesto - o tambien puedes tomar la opcion que te di y salvar la vida de la cria, pero el niño debe ser controlado o sacrificado si queremos mantener la paz que tenemos ahora, decida ahora que hara señor

Atem respiro profundo para calmarse mientras pensaba que demonios iba a hacer oara salir de este problema, pidiendo perdon a ambos ladrones se decidio - Tu ganas, el Clan Milennium tomara hoy mismo la custodia del niño pero solo por un tiempo, el suficiente para enseñarle lo que supuestamente Akefia y Bakura no pueden enseñarle, pero ojo solo la familia real podra inmiscuirse en lo que tenga que ver con el niño y cuando crea conveniente sera regresado con los ladrones... Esa es la unica opcion que te doy

Señor temo de... - no pudo continuar por la mirada asesina que recibio de Atem

Si no tomas esa opcion te matare a ti y a todo el resto de vejestorios que me joden siempre que quieren, y si alguien pregunta fuimos atacados en el camino - dijo Atem con una sonrisa maliciosa que pondria orgullosos al los dos peliblancos mayores - nadie dudara de mi palabra, ahora decide

Que bien se sentia devolverle esas palabras al maldito bastardo anciano que por lo que se veia estaba ahogandose en su rabia - como usted diga señor...

Atem al conseguir confirmacion dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, dejando al hombre viendolo con ira - _Akefia no sera nada feliz con esto, pero es todo lo que pude hacer -_ penso yendo a buscar a Akefia para hablar con el.

Mientras dentro de la sala se encontraba Aknadin mirando maliciosamente la espalda de Atem, no habian salido sus planes exactamente como se debian pero tampoco salio tan mal - _pronto maestro le llevare al enano que tanto problemas nos ha dado..._

* * *

Mientras tabto Bakura habia corrido hasta la habitacion donde comenzo a meser al pequeño en sur brazos envuelto en la piel de su madre. Paso un rato antes de que el niño se calmara lo suficiente para volver a su forma humana acurrucado contra Bakura temblando levemente - que te paso Ry? Por que te pusiste asi?

Ryou lo miro sin reconocerlo estaba aun bajo sus instintos, Bakura para que este lo reconociera comenzo a rodearlo conu energia de forma calmante y tranquila. Unos segudos despues el niño parecio reconocerlo y se aferro con fuerza a el - Ry! Mirame porfavor, que tienes? Por que te pusiste asi? - dijo Bakura tomando la carita del niño con firmeza para que lo mirara.

Kura-san...? - murmuro el pequeño desorientado.

Si Ry, soy Bakura, dime que te paso amor, por que te pusiste asi? - volvio a preguntar algo desesperado y muy preocupado por el mas pequeño.

Kura-san! El es malo! Sacalo les hara daño! - le respondio Ryou asustado saltando sobre el mientras repetia lo que decia como buscando que el haga algo.

Bakura no entendio mucho lo que le dijo, en su pequeña histeria hablaba muy rapido, gemia y gritaba haciendolo inentendible. Solo entendia que algo era malo y le hacia daño - Ryou calmate y explicame que quieres decirme, respira y calmate que no te entiendo nada...

Con calma Bakura le indica como respirar hasta que el pequeño se ve mas calmado - ese hombre es malo Kura-san! Puede hacerles daño!

Quien puede hacernos daño cariño? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido - de donde conoces a ese hombre pequeño?

El fue junto a otro hombre malo a mi casa y nos ataco! El fue el que mato a mi Oka-sama y Onee-chan! - informo Ryou haciendo que Bakura frunciera el ceño - no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimados!

Tranquilo Ry, nadie nos hara daño - le calmi Bakura ckn una sonrisa, mientras por dentro estaba en extremo enojado, como podia ese maldito hacerle algo asi a un pequeño niño? - voy a ir para hablar con Akefia sobre esto, quedate aqui si?

El mayor sin esperar respuesta sale de la habitacion en busqueda de su compañero, necesitaba con urgencia golpear a ese maldita momia. Lo encontro recostado en una pared cerca del salon donde lo habia dejado con los ancianos - Akefia, necesito hablar contigo

Averiguaste que le sucedio a Ryou? - pregunto tajante el moreno, se notaba lo enojado que estaba en su postura

De eso queria hablarte, Ryou me dijo que lastimo al anciano por que fue el que ataco y mato a su familia - le informo con seriedad - el junto a otro hombre, lo que significa que tambien estan detras de los hombres que han estado atacando y causando estragos por conseguir a nuestra cria

Akefia no le dijo nada en respuesta solo gruño con furia mirando una parte de la pared; su cabeza giraba con lo que habia sucedido, todo lo que sabia hasta los momentos y la nueva informacion que le dio su compañero; intentando ver que podia hacer para solucionar este problema. No pudo pensar mas cuando vio venir a Atem y por la mirada solemne que traia no venia a decirle nada que le gustara.

Akefia porfavor, lo que sea que te diga tomatelo con calma y sin atacarme, que esta era la unica opcion que tenia - fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a el con pena - tengo que llevarme al niño conmigo hoy mismo para que Aknadin no haga una estupidez de la cual si no podre perdonarme

Como que llevarte a Ryou? - gruño Bakura furico - el es mi cria!

Aknadin me amenazo con ir ante el consejo superior a decir una sarta de sandeces para conseguir sacrificar al cachorro por ser un "peligro"! Lo querias muerto? - grito Atem - hice lo que pude para protegerlo, por eso debo llevarmelo un tiempo. Sabes que Yugi y Heba le adoran y lo cuidaran como suyo, no tienen que preocuparse por su bienestar

Es mi cachorro! Ni tu o ese asesino tienen derecho a quitarmelo! - grito Bakura a punto de lanzarse contra el tricolor que queria llevarse a su pequeño, sobre su cadaver dejaria que eso pasara.

Primero escucha la razon por la cual Ryou lo ataco, y despues decide en consecuencia - interrumpio Akefia con una tranquilidad que puso alerta al tricolor, preferia a un Akefia enojado y furico que a este controlado e impredecible.

Con esa misma tranquilidad aterradora le explico todo lo que sabia y paso hasta los momentos, cuando termino Atem estaba con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza dando vueltas sobre toda la informacion que recibio - Aknadin no pudo haber sido, el no ha salido del territorio del clan Akefia, Ryou debio de confundirse con quien lo ataco

Ryou no es estupido Atem, el bastardo debio conseguir la forma de engañarte - reclamo Bakira enojado

Bakura sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada, el tiene cuartada de cualquier cosa por que no ha salido del territorio del clan en años! - le dijo el tricolor - y si es verdad lo que dicen Ryou esta mas seguro en nuestro territorio, podemos protegerlo y averiguar mejor que es lo que quieren esas personas con el, no creo que nadie sea lo suficientemente valiente o estupido para atacarnos tambien a nosotros

Pero es mi cachorro maldita sea! Nosotros podemos progerlo sin tu ayuda! - le grito Bakura a punto de lanzarse contra el si no fuera por que su compañero estaba alli para detenerlo.

No estoy diciendo que no puedan cuidarlo, solo voy a tener al niño por un tiempo para que Aknadin se quede en paz y tampoco es que no pueden venir a visitarlo joder - exclamo Atem ya hastiado de tratar con la "mama" enojada - no puedo hacer mas nada! Tengo que llevarmelo o si no Aknadin hara que el consejo lo mate, y sabes que ni tu o yo podemos reevocar una desicion de ellos!

* * *

Por otro lado vemos al anciano saliendo de la sala donde estaba con expresion aun algo enojada - _ese mocoso de mierda se atrevio a morderme, ya vera lo que le pasara cuando le ponga las manos encima_

Iba pensando mientras caminaba a escondidas por la mancion, buscando un lugar donde pueda esconderse de las miradas indiscretas. Vio en uno de los lugares mas deshabitados de la mancion un cuarto oscuro y polvoriento, y decidio que este era el lugar perfecto para hablar con su señor.

Se escondio en el sitio mas oscuro del lugar donde trato su herida precariamente, cuando estubo listo saco del bolsillo fe su tunica un espejo que tenia labrado en todo el marco una letras extrañas y con un poco de su magia activo el encantamiento que habia en el.

El espejo se tormo totalmente negro y una imagen comenzo a formarse en el, era como un gran ojo dorado con dos serpientes girando alrededor de el - **"que quieres ahora Aknadin? Si no es una buena noticia mejor ni te fueras molestado en llamarme"**

Escucho que le hablo una voz oscura y gruesa a traves del espejo, Aknadin sonrio - le tengo excelentes noticias mi señor, he encontrado al mocoso que buscabamos... Estaba escondido en el Clan de los Ladrones.

 **"ya tienes al mocoso en tu poder?"** \- pregunto la voz.

Todavia no, pero ya tengo un plan para obtenerlo - le informo con alegria - hoy mismo deberia estarle enviando el alma y llama del mocoso, con eso por fin deberia ser libre...

**"se cuidadoso con tus planes, aun necesitamos mantener un bajo perfil para terminar nuestros planes, no quiero tener molestias en mis objetivos"**

Como usted diga mi señor - respondio en despedidas y el espejo volvio a la normalidad, el hombre se levanto de donde se habia sentado sacidiendose el polvo con asco para buscar regresar con el resto de ancianos antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

* * *

Despues de un largo rato y varios intentos de Bakura por asesinar al moreno tricoor este por fin habia llegado a un acuerdo con ellos, joder que a veces odiaba el papel de mediador que le tocaba - ya estan mas tranquilos? No les estoy quitando a su cria, solo quiero protegerla

Aun asi Ryou es nuestro! No es justo que nos las quites asi sea solo por un tiempo digas lo que digas - dijo Bakura aun extremadamente enojado

Akefia, controlalo que sabes es lo mejor - miro Atem con seriedad al otro moreno

No es lo mejor, Ryou es un niño con necesidades especiales y esto es una mierda, Aknadin fue el culpable de todo lo que ha sufrido, Ryou no es estupido para confundirse de persona - respondio Akefia con la misma seriedad - el es mas inteligente de lo que le dan credito, lastimosamente solo puedo apretar los dientes y aguantar esto hasta que te des cuenta de la clase de basura que estas solapando

No estoy solapando a nadie, sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada contra Aknadin y lastimosamente el si tiene pruebas y testigos de que Ryou es "peligroso" - recordo el tricolor - prometo cuidar del cachorro

Mas te vale - respondio Akefia, mientras Bakura no dijo nada aun hechando humo en silencio.

Con eso caminaron hasta donde estaban reunidos el resto de ancianos, Aknadin tambien estaba alli con unos vendajes envueltos precariamente alrededor de su brazo herido - ya informo de su decision a los señores?

Todos pudieron notar el sarcasmo en el titulo que les dio a Bakura y Akefia, por eso antes de que los ladrones decidieran asesinarlos a todos y salir de problemas de esa forma Atem decidio intervenir - ya fueron informados y prepararan al niño para el viaje a nuestro territorio

Bien, tambien deben ponerle esto para nuestra propia proteccion - dijo mostrandoles una gargantilla negra - todos nosotros llegamos a la conclusion de que debemos restringir al zorro para evitar ataques en el camino, tememos por nuestra seguridad y la suya

Ryou no es ninguna bestia o animal para que le pongas un maldito collar restrictivo! - gruño Bakura mirando el collar, solo era usado en Youkai's muy poderosos y agresivos que no tenian mucha diferencia a los animales. Sellaba toda la magia y energia del Youkai que la usaba, su pobre cachorro iba a quedar tan debil con esa mierda puesta que no iba a poder casi ni moverse.

Mi brazo es prueba suficiente de lo descontrolado que esta - dijo con malicia el anciano recibiendo el apoyo de todos los demas detras de el.

Atem tomo la prenda ofenciva con repulsion, de verdad que no sabia por que haci esto pero solo queria mantener la paz - Akefia, yo mismo me encargare de quitarle esto en cuanto lleguemos a casa y sabes que no es mucha la distancia entre de tu territorio al mio... Solo ponselo y terminemos ya con este teatro

Te voy a matar Atem lo juro - gruño Akefia tomando el colar y llevandose casi a rastras a su compañero cuyos ojos comenzaban a ser negros en su enojo. Mientras Atem por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia estaba extremadamente enojado, no podia creer que de verdad iba a dejar ir a Ryou de esta forma. Bakura a su lado no estaba muy distinto, le iban a quitar a su cachorro de su lado. Ambos caminaban a la habitacion donde su cachorro les esperaba, se sentian estremadamente mal por ello. En cuanto llegaron vieron a Ryou sentado sobre su cama que en cuanto los vio su cara cambio de preocupada a alviada - ustedes estan bien! Ese hombre malo no los lastimo...

Te dije que somos fuertes Ryou, no iba a poder lastimarnos - dijo Bakura sentandose a un lado del niño.

Ya se fue el hombre malo? - pregunto el niño algo temeroso.

No pequeño, aun no se ha ido - respondio Akefia soltando un suspiro triste, deprimido jalo a su cachorro a su regazo para hacerle unos mimos en sus orejitas.

Estas raro - murmuro el niño dejandose acariciar - por que no se ha ido?

Hay Ryou, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo - intervino Bakura ignorando la pregunta del menor - vas a tener que ir por un tiempo con Atem mi amor, solo sera por poco tiempo no te preocupes

Pero no quiero! Me gusta aqui con ustedes, por que tengo que ir con el? - gruño el niño mirando ceñudo a todos y acurrucandose aun mas en el abrazo de Akefia.

No sera por mucho te lo prometo, ademas estaras con Yugi y Heba, tu los quieres a ellos no? - intento convencer Akefia con suavidad - luego regresaras con nosotros sin problemas

Pero... No quiero - murmuro el niño deprimido

Solo por un tiempo pequeño, lo prometo - aseguro Bakura sonriente, aunque luego su sonrisa se borro cuando recordo lo que habia que ponerle a su pobre cria - tendras que usar eso que lleva tu padre en la mano y no te preocupes, Atem te la quitara en cuanto lleguen a su casa

Oh vale... - accedio Ryou sin saber realmente lo que era.

Te vas a sentir extraño y debil pero no te asustes Atem estara alli para cuidarte - informo Akefia esta vez, Ryou no dijo nada aunque estaba algo nervioso. Akefia con todo el arrepentimiento y pena del mundo coloco la gargantilla alrededor del cuello del niño.

Ryou al instante sintio como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo le abandonara, tanto asi que quedo laxo en los brazos de un muy deprimido Akefia, estaba conciente pero sentia que no podia levantar siquiera un musculo. El moreno levanto a su cria vulnerable sintiendose muy mal, no podia creer que estaba haciendo esto. Con ira contenida y su cachorro en sus brazos regreso al salon donde lo esperaban los ancianos de mierdas esos junto a un Atem ya arto de todo - aqui tienes a Ryou, mas te vale que lo cuides Atem

El moreno se iba a adelantar para tomar al niño en sus brazos cuando los ancianos se adelantaron - nosotros lo tomaremos señor, usted termine los asuntos con los Reyes Ladrones y nos encargaremos de llevar al zorro a au territorio - y sin darle oportunida a nadie de reaccionar Aknadin tomo a un aterrado Ryou de los brazos de Akefia y se alejo con todos los ancianos siguiendolo.

El chico no podia creer lo que le hicieron, el confio en Akefia y Bakura como sus padres... Y estos lo entregaron al culpable de que su familia muriera, al parecer se equivoco y todos los otros Youkai's si eran malos, pero no podia hacer nada ahora. Estaba en las garras de este hombre y sin poder mover un musculo para escapar, aunque no le importaba a decir verdad, se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba solo y que sus "padres" no le querian de verdad, si Aknadin le mataba no le importaba... Estaba realmente solo en el mundo y quiza ir a donde sea que su familia estuviera fuera bueno.

Lo que Ryou no se dio cuenta con la debilidad de su cuerpo fue el movimiento que hicieron Akefia y Bakura para recuperarlo, pero Atem se adelanto y los detuvo ya queriendo terminar con esto sin mas problemas, aunque el mismo queria acabar con la vida de estos ancianos y se preguntaba por enesima vez por que no habia cambiado ya de consejo - no se preocupen, yo les alcanzare... Realmente no creo que ustedes quieran conversar de algo mas con Aknadin solo y tan cerca del cachorro

Si muevete a cuidar de Ryou que seguro en estos momentos debe odiarnos...! - grito Akefia enfurecido con el tricolor, iba a girar para irse con su compañero a consolarlo cuando noto que Bakura no estaba a su lado - o mierda...

Tsk! - ambos gruñeron sabiendo que Bakura habia ido a matarlos a todos y recueperar al niño, asi que ambos corrieron a bucarlo para detenerlo.

Mientras tanto Aknadin estaba muy feliz, habia logrado engañar a los demas ancianos con una ilusion y se separo de ellos, los idiotas vegestorios pensaban que aun estana con ellos. Pero por ahora no importaba, tenia al mocoso que su amo necesitaba para ser libre y nadie iba a poder quitarselo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde - creiste que no te podria conseguir no? Escapaste y huiste de mi causandome problemas, pues hasta aqui llegaste y gracias a ti mi amo podra ser libre

La mente de Ryou estaba en blanco, realmente aunque quisiera no podria hacer nada contra el, asi que mejor resignarse a lo que sea que fuera a pasar... Sus "padres" no iban a ayudarle de todas maneras, ellos mismos fueron los que lo metieron en este problema. De pronto gimio dolorosamente cuando se sintio lanzado al suelo y pateado con dureza hasta pegar contra un arbol - antes de llevarte con mi amo voy a desquitarme todas las frustraciones que me hiciste pasar mocoso del demonio - le escucho decir al anciano y gimio con tristesa sabiendo que iba a ser lastimado... De nuevo.

Por otro lado Bakura buscaba desesperadamente a su cachorro por todo el bosque, el sabia que no podian haber ido muy lejos ese grupo de ancianos de mierda. Los encontro en poco tiempo y alli estaba Aknadin con su pobre Ryou indefenso en sus brazos, aunque algo se sentia extraño en todo eso. Uso sus poderes superiores desde su escondite y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Aknadin no estaba allirealmente, solo era una ilusion muy buena que engañaba a cualquiera que no este tan en sintonia con las energias como el. 

Sintio a Akefia y Atem llegar a su lado, giro gruñendo con fiereza y sus ojos completamente negros a los dos machos - voy a tomar a Ryou, no me importa nada... El es mio! Mi cria y ni tu ni nadie me lo quitaran

Calmate Bakura, Ryou esta bien que no lo ves? - dijo Atem señalando a los hombres que llevaban al niño sin darse cuenta de que era una ilusion, Akefia a su lado si sentia algo ligeramente extraño pero no sabia que era.

El no esta alli joder, eso es una puta ilusion! - grito Bakura dandose a conocer para los ancianos y disipando la ilusion - el maldito bastardo ni suiera esta aqui! Esta en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que a mi cachorro!

Atem fruncio el ceño cuando vio la ilusion romperse - donde esta Aknadin? - gruño a los ancianos que se encogieron ante la voz furiosa de su señor.

No sabemos Rey, el estaba aqui con nosotros.... O eso creiamos - respondio uno de ellos con miedo al tricolor.

Atem gruño furioso ante la falta de informacion, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando Akefia se adelanto y comenzo a correr en otra direccion con Bakura siguiendolo de cerca, el tricolor frustrado les siguio - a donde mierda van? - pregunto en cuanto les alcanzo.

A buscar a Ryou y al bastardo, que otra cosa hariamos? - respondio Akefia furioso, y Atem decidio no molestarle mas de lo que ya estaba, ademas de que el tambien queria saber donde estaba Aknadin.

Mientras tanto al anciano se divertia a sus anchas hiriendo y golpeando al pobre niño que no habia hecho nada para merecerlo, este nisiquiera podia hacerse una pequeña bolita como queria para protegerse al menos un poco por la debilidad de su cuerpo que le producia el collar, solamente podia llorar y rogar a cualquier ser que escuchara por ayuda... No quieria ser mas lastimado. Pero otra dolorosa patada en su costado le informo que esto solo estaba comenzando - vas a lamentar el dia en que te escapastes de mi amo!

Creias que te salvarias escondiendote con los asquerosos ladrones? - gruño Aknadin golpeandolo de nuevo - pues estabas muy equivocado, vas a terminar dolorosamente asesinado como toda tu familia, creeme que disfrute cazandolos hasta que tu estupida madre por fin murio!

El hablaba sin darse cuenta de dos cosas, primero de las tres personas que escuchaban y veian furicas sus acciones, y de la energia que se acumulaba alrededor del niño que golpeaba - voy a llevarte ante mi mestro y nada ni nadie podra salvarte ahora mocoso!

Y quien es tu maestro Aknadin? - pregunto una voz iracunda detras de el sorprendiendolo - no te detengas por que estoy aqui, sigue con lo que estabas diciendo que estaba muy interezante

Atem? - tartamudeo el anciano deteniendo todas sus acciones - como...?

Realkente no es tu problema, tu unico problema actualmente es explicarme por que mierda lastimabas a una cria indefensa y de que hablabas - rugio furioso el tricolor - quiero que me expliques por que mierda me engañabas Aknadin y eso es ahora

El hombre estaba palido sin saber que decir o hacer, lo habian atrapado con las manos en la masa y a juzgar por las miradas de furia de los tres Youkai's frente a el estaba mas que jodido. Se carcomio el cerebro pensando que hacer hasta que sonrio ante una idea que se le ocurrio, antes de que culaquiera pudiera reaccionar saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas para invocar a varios de los hombres de su Maestro - jejeje supongo que ya no puedo engañarlo mas "Mi Señor", pero realmente no puedo quedarme a charlar con usted ya que a mi y a la cosa esa nos esperan en otro sitio

Akefia y Bakura gruñeron furioso ante la forma en que el bastardo asqueroso ese se refirio a su pobre cachorro, ese anciano realmente estaba buscando una muerte lenta y tragica. Los tres Youkai's se cuadraron y antes de que cualquiera se moviera se lanzaron a acabar con los Youkai's que habian aparecido. Aknadin en segundos se dio cuenta de que esos tonto no durarian mucho contra sus enemigos, por ello se giro y tomo al niño con brusquedad para huir.

Pero el estaba bien equivocado si creia que Bakura lo iba a dejar escapar con SU cachorro, en instantes asesino a los dos idiotas que se atravezaron en su camino y con un poderoso batido de sus alas se posiciono frente al anciano para propinarle un golpe que lo mando a volar tomando al niño en el proceso. Vio alegremente como el anciono choco dolorosamente contra varios arboles, pero tenia algo mas importante que cuidar y era al pobre pequeño en sus brazos.

Y si Bakura estaba furioso antes ahora no habia palabras para describir su ira ante lo herido que estaba su cria, parecia que el bastardo asqueroso se habia encargado de usar a un pobre niño indefenzo como saco de boxeo, pero Bakura se encargaria de que el bastardo supiera lo que era ser usado de esa forma - Akefia terminaste alli?

Un segundo - y justamente eso le tomo acabar con los cuatro que quedaban mientras Atem sabiamente se hizo a un lado, el no iba a meterse entre dos padres furiosos y su venganza.

Solo dejenlo vivo para hacerle algunas preguntas - dijo Atem para hacerse a un lado.

Aknadin mientras iba levantandose aturdido por el golpe y se aterro al ver que los dos ladrones se acercaban a el con intenciones nada sanas despues de haber dejado al pequeño Kitsune a un lado de Atem - _piensa, como salir de aqui y con el niño_ \- con deseperacion busco entre sus amuletos algo que le ayudara antes de que los dos peliblancos le pusieran las manos encima, hasta que encontro uno de los rollos que seguro si asegurarian su escape.

Sonriendo con prepotencia le activo y miles de cadenas salieron de la nada apresando a todos los Youkai's enemigos, Akefia abrio mucho los ojos a penas noto que eran esas cadenas - de donde mierda sacaste Cadenas Angelicales?

Atem desde su lugar tambien fruncio mucho el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo y de otro detalle, la primera pregunta que se hacia era la misma del ladron y la otra era que... Ryou habia usado esas mismas cadenas cuando los apreso hace tanto tiempo ahora que lo recordaba, pero era imposible. Ningun Youkai podria usar eesas cadenas a no ser que esten selladas como las que uso Aknadin ahora mismo, ya que estas nada mas eran usadas por los Tenshin para someter a cualquier Youkai, eran formaciones de pura energia sagrada que anulaba los poderes demoniacos.

 _Por eso fue que las senti extrañas aquella vez_ \- recordo mirando al niño herido de reojo, una pregunta respondida para que millones mas se crearan, de lo unico que estaba seguro era que Aknadin NO podia tomar al niño por nada del mundo. Pero ninguno de los tres podia hacer nada ya que estaban presos e inmoviles por las cadenas, vieron impotentes como el sobervio anciano comenzo a caminar hacia el niño para llevarselo.

Mientras tanto Ryou no estaba inconciente para su desgracia, el podia sentir lo mucho que dolia su pequeño cuerpecito. Pero mas importante aun fue que vio la forma en que Bakura y Akefia habian luchado contra el que le lastimaba por rescatarle, haciendolo replantearse sus anteriores pensamientos sobre que lo entregaron al anciano - _quiza si me quieren..._

Aunque gimio aterrado cuando vio a todos encadenados y al anciano acercandose a el sonriente, pero en el camino el anciano se aprovecho de que Bakura no podia moverse para golpearle en el rostro en venganza por el golpe que el peliblanco ya le habia dado... Un muy grave error, nadie se habia dado cuenta de la energia que poco a poco se acumulaba alrededor de Ryou, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la ira comenzo a recorer el pequeño cuerpecito que tenia una tenue aura blanca a su alrededor.

Todos se congelaron cuando un pequeño gruñido salio de los labios del Kitsune que poco a poco se levantaba a pesar de aun llevar puesto el collar, Atem que estaba a su lado comenzaba a sentir como si su energia le quemara, sabia que el niño estaba liberando pura energia sagrada - _como la de los Tenshin_ \- se dio cuenta y lo comprobo cuando de su espalda comenzaron a aparecer una etereas alas angelicales.

Akefia y Bakura tambien veian a su cachorro transformarse, no entendian nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque si notaron que esas alas parecian salir y tener cierta semejanza con el tatuaje que le habia aparecido en la espalda luego de lo de las lagrimas de Tenshin. Cuando el Kitsune estuvo arrodillado todos pudieron ver el tatuaje en su frente subir hasta formar una especie de aureola sobre su cabeza, parecia el propio querubin quitando las orejitas y colas.

La energia sagrada que emanaba del pequeño quemaba la piel de todos en el lugar, eran tan poderosa que incluso los Youkai's en la mancion podian sentir escalofrios. Aknadin retrocedio asustado cuando la energia parecia enfocarse en el, haciendo que gimiera de dolor aunque Ryou ni siquiera se alla movido de su lugar, la energia sagrada era lo peor que un Youkai podia sentir. Incluso los otros tres sintieron escalofrios y la ligera picazon que les produjo la energia, a pesar de no estar dirigido a ellos.

Ryou parecio sonreir antes de ponerse de pie con sus heridas anteriores sanandose por la magia que le recorria, y es que esa era una de las caracteristicas de los Tenshin, la autosanacion a gran velocidad. Ante el mutismo y asombro de todos se encerro en las etereas alas por un instante, estas parecieron brillar antes de ser abiertas en un movimiento rapido enviando plumas como proyectiles hacia el anciano.

Este no tuvo mas remedio que reaccionar para quitarse del camino y aun asi recibio varios rasguños que dolieron mas que cualquier cuchilla que pudieron arrojarle, nunca en su vida habia sentido un dolor tan grande - _que demonios es este niño?_ \- penso asustado y tuvo que volver a moverse antes de que fuera asesinado por mas de esas plumas que el Kitsune le arrojo. Abrio mucho los ojos cuando en el suelo aparecio una especie de sello blanco que lo congelo en su lugar y al niño arrojandole mas plumas en su estado congelado.

AHH...! - grito dolorosamente el anciano cuando sintio las plumas enterarse profundamente en su cuerpo, en un impulso por salvar su vida Aknadin activo uno de los sellos de emergencia que tenia en su propio cuerpo haciendo que todo se volviera negro para el. Su cuerpo dejo de moverse y una energia oscura recorrio todo el lugar.

A los Yoikai presentes y aun inmoviles no le afecto en nada, pero esa niebla oscura y ominiosa parecio ahogar a Ryou que comenzo a toser con fuerza. De pronto una voz diferente a la de Aknadin se escucho salir del anciano y todos voltearon a ver que demonios habia hecho - **quien lo diria, un Tenshin se mezclo con un Youkai, tenia siglos sin ver a alguien como tu... Aunque eso me hace quererte para mi mismo aun mas niño**

Quien demonios eres tu? - gruño Akefia que sabia que ese ya no era Aknadin.

 **No es tu problema realmente, esto es entre el pequeño Tenshin y yo** \- constesto burlon deshaciendose del sello en el suelo para poder moverse a gusto, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta el "anciano" desaparecio para reaparecer tomando a Ryou por el cuello y levantandolo - **por eso se libero de golpe tu energia sagrada, este collar sello toda tu energia demoniaca y le dio paso a toda la energia sagrada atrapada en tu interior**

Sueltame! - grito el pequeño sacudiendose para liberarse inutiente.

 **Tu puedes ser un problema en el futuro, creo que es mejor que me deshaga de ti ahora que no puedes controlar tus poderes completos, no importa lo util que puedas ser** \- y sin mas preambulos comenzo a crear con su otra mano un orbe mordado ardiente de pura magia y fuego asesino.

Bakura contuvo la respiracion sabiendo que no importaba lo que sea que fuera Ryou, no habia ser viviente que resistiera a un golpe de fuego morado concentrado, su cria no iba a resistir ser golpeado con eso. Cerro los ojos cuando vio al bastardo ese mover su brazo para golpear al pobre niño que luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Pero segundos antes de que la esfera golpeara contra el pequeño una burbuja blanca translucida rodeo al chico, deteniendo el ataque y brillando intensamente, dicha burbuja comenzo a expandirse por todo el lugar cegando a todos los presentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy, asi que nos leenos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con otro Capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

Akefia iba entrando en si despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, estaba sumamente desorientado y dolorido. Duro unos segundos sin saber que demonios hacia o donde estaba, hasta que a su mente llegaron eventos con Aknadin y se levanto como un psicopata buscando a sus seres queridos. Primero vio junto a el a Bakura aun inconciente y le reviso con atencion, cuando vio que estaba bien suspiro un poco mas tranquilo. Busco con la mirada un poco mas y algo alejado de el vio a su cria en el suelo inmovil cubierta de suciedad.

Rapidamente se levanto y recogio al pequeño con cuidado, nervioso tomo sus signos vitales pero respiro sintiendo que un enorme peso fue quitado de sus hombros cuando comprobo que Ryou solo estaba inconciente tambien. Ahora habiendo comprobado que los que le importaban estaban bien fue que comenzo a hacerse millones de preguntas con respecto al pequeño en sus brazos, pero suspiro por enesima vez en ese momento sabiendo que no importaba cuanto se preguntara, no sabria la respuesta en este momento.

Asi que con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su algo dolorido cuerpo levanto a su cachorro y compañero en brazos para regresarlos a su casa, despues regresaria para buscar a Atem si es que este no despertaba primero y se iba a joder en su hogar. Despues se encargaria de investigar que habia sucedido, por ahora solo queria llegar a su habitacion y acurrucarse con los dos en sus brazos... Y tambien tenia que buscar a ver si podia encontrar al bastardo de Aknadin.

* * *

_Horas despues..._

Atem se habia levantado en medio del bosque tan desorientado como Akefia, aunque rapidamente se habia ubicado y fue al hogar de los ladrones para conseguir algunas respuestas, por ello ahora el y un extremadamente arto Akefia se encontraban reunidos en un de los salones de la casa del peliblanco - bien ahora quiero que me expliques que demonios es Ryou, dime todo lo que sepas de el

Se tanto como tu, aunque lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el niño no es peligroso ni nada por el estilo - gruño Akefia queriendo estar en cualquier lugar menos alli.

Akefia, me vas a disculpar pero primero me encuentro con que es un Kitsune, una de las razas que consideramos casi desaparecidas en el mundo... Y ahora es un Tenshin? Akefia, un Tenshin nos es una cria cualquiera que puedas adoptar! - grito Atem frustrado - un Tenshin es una criatura sagrada que no deberia estar aqui! Deberia estar con los dioses

Es un Kitsune y mi cria - aseguro tercamente Akefia haciendo gruñir al otro.

Eso que vimos alli no era un Kitsune maldita sea! - grito estresado el tricolor - es cierto que la leyenda dice que los Kitsune son Youkai's sagrados por una diosa la cual no recuerdo el nombre... Pero aun asi manejan energia demoniaca, Ryou uso energia angelica y no puedes negarmelo

Inari... - en este momento a Akefia le habia llegado una pequeña teoria a la cabeza, tendria que comprobarla y ni loco se la diria al tricolor - Atem mejor regresa a tu hogar y olvida que esto paso, que si al caso vamos todo esto fue culpa tuya

Atem parpadeo unos segundos conmocionado por el descaro del ladron - Ah? Y porque mierda ahora fue culpa mia?

Te dije que Aknadin era una basura y que te estaba engañando, me escuchaste? No! - dijo Akefia con burla y molestia - te dije que el habia cazado y asesinado a la familia de Ryou, y me saliste con que mi cria se habia equivocado o que estaba loco, si fueras investigado nada de esto fuera pasado

Eso no quita el hecho de que no sabemos de donde vino o que es el niño - Atem definitivamente sacaba paciencia de donde no tenia para hacer que Akefia entendiera al menos un poco lo que queria decirle - como sabemos que no estamos cometiendo falta a los dioses o algo por tener a un Tenshin aqui, por que digas lo que digas el tiene una parte Tenshin!

Y que sugieres que hagamos o gran señor? - pregunto burlon el peliblanco mirandolo directamente

Y antes eso Atem no tenia como responder... Se suponia que los Tenshin no bajaban del reino de los dioses a la tierra y mucho menos se mezclaban con los Youkai, tambien se suponia que los Kitsune eran imposibles de conseguir gracias a la proteccion que su diosa patrona les puso, pero al parecer hoy no habia imposibles - no se joder!

Pero yo si se que hacer, seguire cuidando de Ryou como MI cachorro por que eso es y tu olvidaras que todo esto paso por que es "imposible" - dijo Akefia alegremente para levantarse - ahora si me disculpas mi cachorro y compañero esperan...

Bien Atem habia intentado tener paciencia, pero Akefia era especialista en sacarlo de sus casillas, por ello furioso comenzo a reunir energia en su mano para arrojarla contra el irritante ladron. Pero antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta sintio como una energia comenzo a apretarlo sacandole el aire, Atem no podia respirar y parecia que cada vez mas se apretaba lo que sea que estuviera a su alrededor, hasta que ante la mirada atonita y confusa se Akegia que no entidia que le pasaba desaparecio.

Atem que no se habia dado cuenta de nada al estar casi inconciente por la presion que sentia, de pronto la presion desaparecio y se arrodillo en el suelo buscando respirar con normalidad. Unos segundos de eso se sintio mas descansado, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada se sorprendio al encontrarse de nuevo en el bosque, revisando mejor noto que incluso se encontraba unos metros alejado del territorio de los ladrones.

Con un ceño fruncido se dispuso a regresar al hogar de Akefia para ver que demonios habia sucedido - AHH!! - grito de dolor cuando paso dentro de los limites y sintio todo su cuerpo arder, rapidamente se alejo y la sensacion se fue pero las heridas quedaron. Algo asustado ahora se dispuso a investigar el porque del dolor y noto sorprendido una poderosa barrera angelica rodeando todo el territorio de los ladrones, intento derribarla pero todo se le devolvia o no funcionaba asi que se rindio por ahora... No iba a poder pasar de todas maneras, asi que suspiro para regresar a su hogar esperando que no pasara nada malo con ese niño.

Mientras tanto Akefia se sorprendio enormemente cuando el tricolor desaparecio pero se encogio de hombros segusdos despues, digo eso no era lo mas raro que habia sucedido hoy. Asi que olvido rapidamnete lo sucedido para regresar a su habitacion, su compañero y cria podian necesitarle. Aunque en cuanto llego y les vio aun inconcientes sonrio para desvestirse y desvestirlos a ambos, el moreno se uniria a ellos en la tierra de los sueños ya que estaba sumamente agotado.

* * *

_Mucho tiempo despues..._

Kefi! Atrapalo! - grito jugueton un Ryou de apareciencia mayor, parecia tener unos 15 años aproximadamente y con 5 colitas ondeando alegremente detras de el. El y Akefia se encontraban jugando con un balon en el jardin de la mancion de de sus "padres", bajo la atenta mirada de Bakura y la Sra Yukiro.

Ya esta bien por hoy Ry, tenemos que regresar... Yo tengo algunos deberes que hacer - dijo Akefia atrapando el balon y mirando enternecido el pequeño puchero que habia puesto el niño.

Pero estaba divertido - murmuro Ryou con las orejitas agachadas.

Lo se pero tengo trabajo que hacer, lo siento mi bebe - consolo acariciando la cabecita del menor el moreno - ademas tienes que ir con la señora Yukiro a bañarte y estudiar

Si Kefi-san - respondio el pequeño sumiso con las mejillas algo sonrrosada, no entendia por que desde hace poco sus mejillas se tornaban rojas si sus padres le daban algun mimo o estaban muy cerca de el.

Akefia le vio irse con la anciana y se recrimino en cuanto desaparecio de su vista al encontrarse a si mismo detallando las delicadas curvas que estaba desarrollando el niño - _me siento como un pedofilo pervertido... Akefia dejate de mierdas que es un niño y tu cachorro!_

No creas que no note como te comias con la mirada al pobre de Ryou - escucho gruñir a su compañero y se tenso esperando que este intentara castrarle - aunque yo no tengo moral para recriminarte, lastimosamente Ryou se esta convirtiendo en un Youkai muy atrayente y yo mismo me e encontrado mirando a Ryou con algo de lujuria

Pero es un niño y tu cria - murmuro un Akefia sorprendido, no esperaba que eso saliera por la boca de otro

Y eso es lo unico que me abstiene de saltarle encima a veces - respondio de laisma forma el otro. 

Nadie habia vuelto a ver a Aknadin desde aquel dia, por mas que Akefia y Bakura habian enviado hombres a buscarle, parecia que la tierra se lo habia tragado o habia muerto... Pero algo les decia al par que muerto no estaba sino escondido en algun lugar esperando volver a joder. Otra de las cosas que habian pasado es que Ryou no recordaba nada de ese momento, para el fue como si se quedo dormido en la habitacion esperando a sus padres y los dos ladrones se alegraron en parte por ello.

Aunque tambien tenia su parte mala... No tenian como preguntarle si sabia que habia sucedido, pero se encogieron de hombro y prefirieron investigar a mortificar al menor con preguntas. Ya habia descubierto ellos mismos lo de la barrera angelica que habia puesto Ryou, nadie extraño podia entrar sin permiso explicito dado por los dos ladrones y si ya estaba dentro pero de pronto sentia malas intenciones hacia los habitantes del territorio era expulsado magicamente del lugar, ademas de por supuesto debidamente castigado, eso era lo que le habia pasado a Atem hace tanto tiempo.

Lo increible es que no importaba lo que los ladrones hicieran para quitar la barrera, esta se mantenia intacta y despues de tantos intentos se rindieron dejandola como esta, quiza hasta era mejor eso, les daba una proteccion extra que podrian necesitar. En ese tiempo Akefia habia llegado a varias teorias que aun necesitaba comprobar, y si tenia razon iba a matar varios pajaros de un tiro. El ya sabia que Ryou era un Kitsune y no le quedaba duda de que muy dentro del niño se encerraba un pequeño Tenshin esperando el momento de surgir.   
Y la unica manera que eso sea posible era que Ryou fuera hijo de ese Tenshin que le ayudo con sus lagrimas hace tanto tiempo, la cosa cuadraba totalmente... El habia sido expulsado del reino de los dioses por su relacion con una Kitsune, y su familia habia sido asesinada hace tanto tiempo y eso lo hacia el unico Tenshin en la tierra con una historia que concordara con la situacion. Estaba casi seguro de que Ryou era hijo de ese ser y si ese era el caso ya tenia cumplida su promesa hacia el Tenshi e incluso podria ganarse su lealtad por haber cuidado del niño cosa que ningun Youkai tenia en el mundo... La lealtad y apoyo de un Tenshin.

No es que cuidaran del niño por interes, ellos adoraban al niño con toda el alma. Pero eran un par de ladrones que siempre buscaban lo mejor para ellos... Y para Ryou ya que ellos dos no tenian una puta idea sobre como enseñarle a usar sus poderes angelicos, podrian ayudarlo a usar sus poderes demoniacos, pero no tenian ni idea de como se manejaban los poderes sagrados. Por ello tambien estaban haciendo planes para ir ambos y hablar con el Tenshin, tambien llevarian a Ryou para que hablar con su padre biologico y este viera que su hijo estaba bien cuidado.

Aunque por ahora tenian problemas mas apremiantes, como el fastidio que Atem les tenia por Ryou y la precupacion de saber donde estaba Aknadin... Sin contar la reciente atraccion que sentian por el inocente Kitsune. Ya ni siquiera podian hacer como antes y bañar al menor ya que se exitaban con el rose de ese cuerpecito hermoso, por eso le habian dejado ese trabajo a su matrona aunque sabian que Ryou se habia entristecido ante ello. No sabian que hacer ante esa situacion, pero necesitaban decidir que hacer pronto... Definitivamente necesitaban ayuda.

Por otra parte Ryou y la matrona habia acabado de terminar su baño, ahora estaban terminando de vestir al menor con un bonito Kimono pero la mujer notaba como el pequeño parecia pensativo y algo triste asi que pregunto, aunque intuia que pasaba - que tienes pequeño? Pareces triste...

Kefi-san y Kura-san estan raros conmigo, ya no me abrazan o me quieren tan cerca de ellos.... He sido malo y estan molestos conmigo? - cuestiono el chico con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Oh malo no has sido Ryou, eres un niño muy bueno y obediente, asi que dudo que esten molestos contigo - respondio la anciana rapidamente para consolarle, que Ryou estuviera triste destruia los corazones de todos en el lugar.

Entonces por que no quieren estar mas conmigo, a veces parece que me evitan - dijo el pequeño aun triste.

Ehh... Es complicado cariño, pero creo que ya es hora de que te hable sobre ello - se detuvo para suspirar la mujer sabiendo que el chico ya estaba creciendo y necesitaba saber de "eso" antes de que su temporada de calor llegara... Que de seguro no estaba demasiado lejos a juzgar por como se intensificaba su aroma y las curvas que estaba ddesarrollando - sabes que Akefia-sama y Bakura-sama son compañeros y se aman no?

Lo se! Ellos se dan besitos y abrazos por que se quieren mucho, aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que hablabamos - respondio Ryou girando la cabeza en confusion, pareciendo mas tierno de lo normal

Si tiene mucho que ver pequeño, ellos ademas de esos besos y abrazos tambien hacen "eso" de que hablamos el otro dia - la anciana rio ligeramente ante la cara sonrrojada y ligeramente traumada del menor - tu mismo has comenzado a sufrir sientos sintomas no? Te he visto sonrrojarte cuando Bakura te da tu beso de buenas noche o cuando Akefia te mima, te pones como un tomatito maduro

Si! Justamente asi! - señalo jocosa la mujer las mejillas rosaditas del niño

No se por que me pongo asi, y ademas siento el estomago gracioso cuando lo hacen - murmuro Ryou desviando la mirada apenado para que la señora no pudiera ver su carita sonrrojada

Eso significa que te gustan mas que como tus padres o guardianes - explico Yukiro pacientemente - imaginate a algunos de los señores dandote un beso en tus labios y dime que sientes si?

Ryou aun muy sonrrojado asintio cerrando sus ojitos para imaginar lo dicho por la mujer, se imagino a Akefia tomando sus mejillas juguetonamente como a veces hacia peri de pronto lo acercaba a sus labios para besarlo castamente... Al instante chillo con la cara totalmente rojita y se alejo para esconderse muy apenado, la mujer no puedo evitarlo y se rio totalmente enternecida por la reaccion del menor - que sentiste pequeño? - pregunto la hembra en cuanto calmo su risa.

Fue... Bonito, se sintio bonito... Pero muy vergonzoso! - exclamo el niño con la.voz un poco ahogada por la sabana.

Soltando una ligera carcajada se acerco para sacar al menor del escondite de sabanas y almohadad que habia hecho - que tal si hacemos algo, ven conmigo y te explico en el camino

Mientras tanto Akefia y Bakura revisaban papeleos e informes de sus tierras que estaban sobre el escritorio del moreno, estaban un poco estrezados por la gran cabtidad que habian, parecia que los condenados papeles se multiplicaban. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y ambos vieron a la cuidadora de Ryou entrar con una extraña sonrisa, escondida detras de ella se encontraba su cachorro con la carita roja, ambos peliblancos se extrañaron ante esa actitud en el menor pero antes de que pudieran preguntar la mujer se les adelanto hablando - mis señores, Ryou tiene que decirles algo...

El par de ojos calleron sobre el niño haciendolo ponerse aun mas nervioso, un silencio callo sobre el lugar esperando que el pequeño dijera lo que sea que fuera a decir, hasta que timidamente Ryou comenzo a avanzar hasta quedar en medio de ambos, estos bajaron curiosos hasta quedar al nivel del chico.... Y sus cerebros murieron cuando Ryou les dio un ligero pico en los labios a ambos, aun cuando el pequeño rojo y avergonzado habia salido corriendo ellos seguian en su sitio congelados.

Les gusto recibir el primer beso de Ryou? - pregunto la mujer extremadamente divertida a los dos ladrones.

.... Que demonios? - tartamudearon ambos sin poder creerse lo que habia sucedido.

No se hagan que saben que lo disfrutaron - dijo la mujer sonrojando al par de Youkai's - estoy segura de que Ryou tambien lo disfruto, asi que diganme que les parecio el primer beso del chico

Por que Ryou hizo eso, tu le dijiste que lo hiciera? - gruño Bakura algo sobreprotector, no negaba que le encanto pero seria horrible si su primer beso no fuera dado de corazon

Si lo hice, pero no me malinterpreten, a el le gustan de "esa" forma, aunque como saben Ryou es demasiado inocente y su amor es igual - afirmo la mujer con seguridad - asi que a partir de ahora tienen pocas opciones, la primera es que lo toman como su compañero y la segunda es que hablan claro con el, le dicen que ustedes son sus padres y no pueden estar con el de esa forma, osea deben superar esa lujuria que sienten por el... Despues organizar la fiesta donde lo presentaran como su hijo y heredero, para que los pretendientes comiencen a pedir a Ryou y consiga a su compañero...

Porque pidan la mano de el? Podria ser que el se enamore de una linda Youkai o se consiga a un sumiso y sea el quien pida al compañero a la familia - ni el mismo creia eso posible pero bueno, no existia ser mas sumiso que el propio Ryou

Y la ceja arqueada de la ancina le dijo lo mismo - tu ves a Ryou dominando a alguien?

..... Es como mi cachorro de sangre - murmuraron ambos bajando la mirada.

Preguntense ustedes mismos si seran capaces de entregar a Ryou a alguien, si podran soportar que otro le bese o lo haga suyo... Soportaran verlo cargar la descendencia de otro o que el pequeño le pertenezca a otra persona que no son ustedes? - los ojos negris furiosos de los dos machos frente a ella le dijeron todo, pero aun asi los dejaria sazonarse en su ira para que tomaran la desicion correcta - los dejare para que piensen mi señores, voy a ir a revisar a Ryou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy asi que nos leemos la proxima vez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Yo muy bien y con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que a leer!

Bakura y Akefia quedaron solos en la oficina intentando pensar que demonios decidirian, las palabras de la mujer resonaban en sus cabeza de forma constante y repetitiva. Entregar a Ryou a alguien mas? Ninguno de los dos sabia que era lo que mas les pateaba ante el mero pensamiento, si los celos que todo padre tiene hacia sus hijos o ese otro celo que dice que Ryou es solamente Suyo! Y que nadie puede tocarle.

Ellos no iban a resistir eso de ver que a Ryou le bese otro que no sea ellos o tener plena conciencia de que otro pobre diablo le este haciendo suyo, si lo ven con pancita necesita ser de ellos joder!! - soy un pedofilo pervertido de lo peor...

Somos unos pedofilos pervertidos ambos Akefia - murmuro el otro igual de deprimido - sera que Ryou si nos quiere de esa forma o solo esta confundido por las hormonas del desarrollo o algo asi?

No se! Bakura tu me ves con ganas de analizar eso en este momento? - gruño Akefia casi jalandose los cabellos frustrado - que crees que pasara si de pronto salimos con que Ryou pasa de ser nuestro cachorro a ser nuestro compañero?

Pues eso nada mas, no dudo que los moralistas de los Sennen pongan el grito en el cielo pero eso realmente vale verga - respondio soltando un resoplido - los unicos que interezan son las personas de nuestro clan que adoraran la noticia, todos aqui adoran a Ryou y saber que se quedara aqui para siempre no creo que les moleste mucho

Cierto... Momento y si no lo tomamos se ira de aqui porque? - Akefia pregunto.

Bakura le miro como si fuera un idiota pero aun asi respondio - si el consigue un compañero que no sea nosotros su deber es irse con el, no recuerdas cuando me tomaste? Yo sali de mi casa y clan de nacimiento al ser el sumiso para venirme a vivir contigo

Mierda... Ahora tengo menos ganas de dejarlo ir, esta casa se volvera un hueco oscuro de irse la pequeña luz de Ryou - penso en voz alta el moreno - ... El solo pensamiento de que otro tenga algo tan puro como Ryou me hace querer destruir todo muy cabreado

El es un Kitsune y hay una parte muy escondida de el que tambien es un Tenshin, crees que otro podria cuidarlo bien? - bien para este punto Bakura ya habia desidio que Ryou iba a ser suyo de todas las formas posibles, ahora solo manipulaba la pequeña y atolondrada mente de Akefia para que tambien lo aceptara, no es que le fuera demasiado dificil para el eso de manipularle.

... No.. Podrian incluso dañarle - gruño Akefia y Bakura sonrio internamente sabiendo que le tenia - pero...

No tiene nuestra sangre asi que no es insesto y si fuera insesto tambien vale verga, Yami y Atem estan de compañeros con sus primos hermanos y nadie dice nada - recordo Bakura en un gruñido - Marik y Malik son compañeros y hermanos gemelos, ninguno de ellos tiene moral para hablar

Tu que quieres? - pregunto Akefia finalmente

Quiero que Ryou sea mio en todos los sentidos, no quiero tener que entregarle a nadie - contesto con firmeza - Akefia no pasara nada malo, solamente tenemos que hablar con el, solo debes estar seguro de que si amas a Ryou en todos los sentidos, yo estoy seguro de ello

Akefia se quedo callado pensando en eso, el queria a Ryou muchisimo de eso no tenia dudas, la pregunta era si le amaba en ese sentido tambien. Por un largo rato estuvo analizando sus sentimientos y no podia negarlo, el si amaba a Ryou de cualquier manera - yo... Si amo a Ryou, nunca podria resistir verlo con otro

Bien entonces debemos hablar con nuestro bebe lo mas pronto posible - dijo Bakura alegremente.

* * *

_Poco mas tarde..._

Bakura y Akefia iban a su cuarto decididos a hablar con su cachorro, querian asegurarse de que este les amara de verdad antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Vieron a la nana de Ryou salir de la habitacion y les sonrio guiñandoles un ojo antes de seguir su camino, ambos negaron con la cabeza divertidos por la aptitud juguetona de la señora para pasar y ver a su lindo Ryou acostado en la cama acurrucado mirandolos sonriente - Kefi! Kura! Vendran a dormir conmigo?

Si Ry, vamos a dormir pero primero necesitamos hablar de unas cosas - comenzo Akefia sentandose a un lado de la cama mirando al chico mientras Bakura se sentaba al otro lado dejando al pequeño al medio.

De que podria ser? Hice algo malo? - el pequeño Kitsune temia que el beso que les habia dado mas temprano les habia molestado.

No es nada malo no te preocupes, nada mas queremos saber unas cosas - aclaro Bakura rapidamente cuando noto al pequeño algo tenso - que sientes por nosotros?

Aww... Son mi Kura-san y Kefi-san, y les quieto mucho!! - respondio Ryou inocentemente haciendo sonreir enternecidos a los dos.

Sabemos que nos quieres pequeño, de eso no tenemos dudas - dijo Akefia acariciando las suaves orejitas - pero queremos saber como nos quieres amor

... Ehh no estoy entendiendo - realmente no habia necesidad de decir eso, la carita totalmente confundida del pequeño lo decia todo.

Vamos a probar otro enfoque - intervino Bakura rapidamente y jalo al pequeño en su regazo, Ryou miro sorprendido y un poco sonrojado al mayor que le tenia en sus brazos, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada de lo sucedia - cierra los ojos Ryou

El Kitsune lo hizo sin miedo, aunque no podia negar que tenia una ligera sensacion de nerviosismo que no tenia que ver nada con temor, Bakura miro a su Ryou acunado en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y su carita ligeramente sonrrojada, definitivamente su niño era demasiado hermoso para las palabras. Con suavidad acaricio una de su mejillas antes de juntar sus labios en un delicado beso, nada mas fue un rose de unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que Ryou se sonrojara hasta la orejas y su corazoncito latiera freneticamente.

Te gusto Ry? - pregunto Bakura acariciando el cabello y orejas del niño con delicadeza.

... Si se sintio lindo - tartamudeo ahogado al haber escondido au carita en el pecho del mayor sin ver a nadie, estaba realmente apenado.

Explicanos lo que sentiste amor - pregunto Akefia acariciando la espalda del Kitsune con cariño.

Yo... Senti que mi corazoncito se acelero mucho... Y que mariposas volaban por mi estomago, nana me dijo que asi se sentia cuando se esta enamorado - respondio sin sacar su carita del pecho de Bakura - .... Pero no puedo estarlo, ustedes son Mi Kura-san y Kefi-san pero padres, y no quiero que se enojen conmigo o dejen se quererme asi que no lo estoy!

Oh mi amor, no te dejariamos de querer por nada en el mundo - tranquilizo Akefia sonriendo suavemente - es mas no sabes lo feliz y honrados que nos hace el que sientas eso por nosotros, eres un pequeño muy dulce y adorable lo que hace que tu corazoncito sea especial y el que nos lo entregues nos hace los seres mas felices del mundo

De verdad? No me mienten? - pregunto Ryou mirandolos con ojos brillantes y adorables, Akefia y Bakura estaban a punto de derretirse completamente ante esa mirada tan bonita.

Claro que no te mentimos Ry, por que abriamos de hacerlo? - respondio Bakura besando su frente cin cariño - ahora la pregunta es... Quieres ser nuestro compañero? Asi podras quedarte para siempre con nosotros y podremos protegerte

Ryou se les quedo mirando confusamente por unos instantes antes de preguntar - Compañero? Asi como ustedes dos?

Si, asi como nosotros dos - respondio Akefia sonriendo suavemente por la inocencia del pequeño - aunque no ahora como tal, aunque eres muy pequeño... Seguiras siendo criado aqui para ser nuestro compañero y cuando cumplas los 18 años seras nuestro compañero oficial, aunque solo si nos aceptas

Si quiero! Asi puedo quedarme siempre con mi Kefi-san y Kura-san que tanto quiero... Y.. Y.... Amo... Y.. y... Muchas cosas mas! - exclamo un Kitsune sonriente mientra daba ligeros brinquitos sobre Bakura emocionado, ambos adultos negaron con la cabeza divertidos... Ryou aun era un niño demaciado inocente y no estaba entendiendo parte de lo que lleva esa propuesta, por eso esperarian a que fuera un poco mayor y lograra entender todo los detalles que significaba ser compañero de alguien.

* * *

_Lejos de Alli..._

Aknadin se encontraba refugiado en unas montañas muy lejos del territorio de cualquier Youkai, este lugar se llamaba el santuario del oscuro y por una justa razon llevaba ese nombre... Aqui era donde reposaba el sello donde su maestro estaba encerrado, cualquier ser sea humano, youkai o sagrado perecia en este lugar a no ser que tuvieran la proteccion del mismo amo del lugar.

Hace muchos años habia dado con este sitio por error, estaba perdido y asustado sin saber a donde ir en el tiempo de las guerras entre clanes. En cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba se aterrorizo pensando que era su fin, pero no fue asi, aqui fue donde se encontro con su benevolente maestro y este le dio el poder de sobrevivir a cambio de que le sirviera y ayudara a ser libre. Era facil esa parte de ayudar a su maestro, solo tenia que buscarle a esos pateticos zorros para sacrificarlos en el hechizo que liberaria a su Maestro.

Aunque no podia ser cualquier Kitsune o seria demasiado facil, ellos al ser seres de elemento fuego nacian con una llama especifica ligada a su alma, por eso el era el encargado de reunir a un Kitsune por llama para poder sacrificarles en el santuario y de esta forma liberar a su maestro. En la epoca de las guerras el fue el que con ayuda del poder y los esbirros dados por su maestro orquesto la caza de Kitsune hace tantos años, pero no espero que los demas clanes tomaran sus acciones para mal y les cazaran ellos mismo por sus poderes.

Eso complico la busqueda de los Kitsune que necesitaba, ya que conseguir a zorros cuya llama del alma sea comun como el fuegi normal no era nada complicado, ahora buscar un Kitsune de llamas negras o moradas era uns verdadera odisea. Los adultos podian manejar casi todas las llamas y ver cual era con la que el nacio era complicado, y no solo eso de 10 Kitsunes que nacian 5 o 6 tenian fuego normal de nacimento... Los otros se repartian entre las demas llamas.

Cuando el vio su busqueda dificultarse demasiado se unio al clan que dominaba en esa epoca, el de Atem y se hizo su consejero mientras a su espalda seguia buscando a los Kitsune que habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero no se habia rendido, por todos los rincones de la tierra y los encontro, ya solo le faltaba uno y deberia haber sido facil... El Kitsune era solo un bebe para cuando le descubrio, pero la mama era una molestia y luego el mismo mocoso se escapo, escondiendose de su radar muchas veces para su frustracion. Tuvo su ultima oportunidad esa vez con los ladrones pero sorpresa! El mocoso saco un par de alas que no deberia haber tenido y le pateo el culo vergonzosamente.

El mocoso incluso se las habia arreglado para incrementar el poder del sello de su maestro de forma inconciente, ahora este no podia poseer su cuerpo como lo habia hecho aquella vez en la pelea contra el. Perdido en sus pensamientos regreso dentro de satuario, como lo que encerraba dicho santuario estaba oscuro y con una atmosfera tenebrosa. Todo el suelo de este tenia un pentagrama enorme con simbolos antiguos, en el centro habia un enorme circulo vacio y a los lados rodeando el pentagrama habia otros 6 mas pequeños.

Aknadin miro sin sentimientos como 5 kitsune estaban atados e inconcientes al centro de los circulos mas pequeños alrededor - _tsk! Ya casi los tenia a todos, solo me faltaba ese mocoso y podria haber liberado a mi maestro_

Del centro comenzo a verse una grieta que se abria medianamente y liberaba una bruma oscura - **que has invetigado sobre el Kitsune que nos falta?** \- de pronto se escucho una voz oscura e incorporea resonar por el lugar.

Esta en casa de los ladrones aun, solo que esa estupida barrera no deja entrar a ninguno de nuestros hombres - gruño Aknadin enojado - ademas tenemos que planear que hacer con los poderes sagrados de ese niño o ver donde sacamos otro Kitsune con Llamas Moradas

 **Los Kitsune que encontramos lo hicimos unicamente por accidente o casualidad, ellos estan protegidos por su diosa patrona Inari y esta es sumamente sobreprotectora con sus criaturas... Me sorprende mas bien que los Youkai's esos hayan podido mantener al chico sin que la diosa llegara enojada a llevarselo** \- comento la voz con suavidad - a **unque es una ventaja para nosotros que Inari no se haya llevado al chico,** **seria extremadamente dificil conseguir a otros Kitsune como el y cuidado no sea imposible, por eso debemos conseguir a ese niño cuando antes**

Lo se maestro - respondio sumiso - pero como harenos para romper la molesta barrera esa?

 **Yo podria tener una idea para romper esa barrera, pero requiere mucho tiempo... Aunque supongo que es lo unico que podemos hacer por ahora** \- dijo la voz de pronto con algo de malicia - **tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga**

* * *

_Poco tiempo despues..._

Bakura y Akefia se preparaban para salir a resolver uno de los muchos asuntos que tenian en la mesa, irian a ver al Tenshin para averiguar si era o no el padre de Ryou. Se llevarian al cachorro de ya 16 años con ellos aunque no quisieran, aun estaba Aknadin suelto y temian que este les atacara para llevarse al pequeño, claro eso pasaria sobre su cadaver y no creian que ese anciano pudiera hacerles daño realmente.

Ryou estas listo? - pregunto Bakura ya que solamente esperaban a que la nana del chico terminara de vestirle.

Si Kura-san! - respondio el chico llegando vistiendo un bonito y comodo kimono para el viaje que harian, aunque realmente todo se veia hermoso sobre el pequeño cuyas curvas se marcaban cada vez mas.

Bien vamos - ordeno Akefia tomando en sus brazos al peliblanco menor, irian volando para ir mas rapido y el Kitsune no podia volar... Aun no podia sacar esas alas angelicales a voluntad y realmente ni recordaba dicho hecho, las marcas estaban en su cuerpo pero ellos no podian enseñarle a usar esos poderes.

Ryou estaba realmente emocionado por este viaje, aun no sabia a donde o porque saldrian pero nada mas el saber que haria un viaje con las dos personas que mas queria en el mundo le tenia contento. Nunca habia salido de los terrenos del clan desde que llego y hacerlo con Akefia y Bakura era lo mejor del mundo para el. Incluso desde hace un tiempo atras ambos ladrones habian comenzado a entrenarle y habia demostrado ser un Youkai poderoso, no tanto como su Akefia y Bakura pero si fuerte para su corta edad.

Ryou se aferro con fuerza al cuello de Akefia cuando este emprendio el vuelo, durante todo el trayecto no hizo mas que mirar a sus alrededores contento mientras los dos adultos le miraban con ternura. Ya estaban llegando y bajaron la velocidad para aterrizar - a donde vamos?

Iremos a ver a un amigo que creo conoces - respondio Akefia distraido mirando el camino, ya podia ver el lugar donde estaba sellado el Tenshin.

Yo primero entrare y luego les llamare cuando sea seguro - dijo Akefia serio adelantandose y entrando al lugar.

Ya pensaba que te habias olvidado de mi, despues de años sin verte pense que como todo Youkai traidor conseguiste lo que necesitabas luego te largaste - gruño una voz ligeramente enojada desde adentro y Akefia vio llegar al Tenshin - espero que estes aqui por que ya hayas averiguado que le paso a mi familia

Sobre eso... Quiero que veas a alguien y me digas si le conoces - comenzo algo dudoso con todos esto.

Tsk! Si eres molesto, pero supongo que no me matara ver a quien sea que quieras mostrarme - contesto de malhumor.

Aunque eso fue suficiente para Akefia, con un pequeño silvido llamo a su compañero para que hiciera pasar a Ryou, en poco tiempo Bakura se paro a su lado mientras el Kitsune se escondia timidamente detras de el. Pero lo poco que logro vislumbrar el Tenshin del niño fue suficiente para que este abriera ampliamente los ojos y caminara incredulo hacia el pequeño - .... Ryou.... Eres tu?

El pequeños peliblanco escucho una voz ligeramente conocida y salio de detras de Bakura sumamente sorprendido - padre... Eres tu..?

O si Ryou, soy yo! - exclamo caminando a paso rapido hacia el niño mirandolo con incredulidad, es cierto que la ultima vez que le habia visto no tenia mucho mas de 5 años pero esos bonitos ojos inocentes eran los de su pequeño hijo - como es que...?

Akefia y Bakura me encontraron y salvaron hace tiempo, y desde entonces me han estado cuidando muy bien! - respondio Ryou sonriente - han sido muy buenos conmigo y les quiero mucho!!

Jeje me alegra que hayas estado con buenas personas hijo - dio el Tenshin abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, estaba feliz de que al menos le quedaba una pequeña parte de su familia - quieres ir a jugar dentro mientras hablo y le agradezco a quienes te cuidaron tan bien? Tengo algunos de tus juguetes viejos que recupere de nuestro hogar

Oka - con eso el pequeño fue obedientemente a donde le mandaron mientras sonreia.

En cuanto vieron al mas pequeño irse todos los adultos se colocaron serios - exiquenme mejor ustedes como lo encontrarom y que ha pasado desde entonces...

Akefia suspiro comenzando a explicar como fue que encontraron al cachorro, despues como fue cuidarle y principalmente los ataques que sufrieron de parte de Aknadin para secuestrar al niño quien sabe por que razon. Para el final de la historia el hombre tenia el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en las razones por las que cazarian a su bebe de esa forma sin existo, Ryou no tenia algo especial o algo secreto escondido que pieda ser la razon por al cual lo busquen de esa forma.

Nosotros protegeremos a Ryou con nuestra vida dies necesario note preocupes - aseguro Bakura con sinceridad.

Ya veo que lo han hecho y estoy agradecido por eso, Ryou necesita un lugar donde quedarse ya que conmigo no puede por mi maldicion - dijo el Tenshin con agradecimiento - yo ire a visitar a mi hijo en el tiempo que me dan ahora que se que vive no se preocupen

Y tendra siempre las puertas abiertas, de todas maneras seria malo cerrar la puerta al padre de tu futuro compañero no? - bien Akefia no fue nada sutil, el y Bakura habian estado planeando como decir esa noticia de forma delicada.... Pero Akefia no era para nada sutil.

........ Compañero..? Ustedes quieren violar a mi... - mierda Akefia se dio cuenta de que esa no habia sido la idea mas brillante de su vida, el Tenshin se veia rojo de furia y queriendo fulminarles a ambos, afortunadamente la ternura de Ryou llego al rescate antes de la masacre.

Papa malo! No se lastima Kura-san y Kefi-san, despues me quedo solito y sin compañeros - Ryou entro con toda la ternura que poseia abrazando a un enorme peluche... Naa!! Mentira llego mas tierno que antes mirando a todos de forma "amenazante y autoritaria" - ppr que te molestaste con Kefi y Kura?

Por que ellos son un par de pervertidos mi bebe... Pero tu los quieres mucho lastimosamente para mis ganas de arrancarles el pellejo y las alas - gruño el hombre mirandoles enojado - me entero que le pusieron una mano encima a mi bebe y los detrozo sin importarme nada

Pero papa!! Yo quiero su amor - reclamo Ryou haciendo un puchero asesino.

....... Los odio a ustedes dos.... - gruño entre dientes el Tenshin con las plumas de las alas crispadas de ira - mas les vale cuidar de mi angelito bebe en todos los sentidos si no quieren que yo los asesine de la peor manera que encuentre

Akefia y Bakura no necesitaban jurar o prometer eso por que ya lo hacian, pero mejor tranquilizar al papa furioso - nosotros amamos a Ryou, nunca le hariamos ningun daño...

Otra cosita que ibamos a preguntarle, como entrenamos a Ryou en los poderes sagrados? El necesita aprender a manejar esa energia - dijo Bakura cuando recordo eso.

No deberia darle esa informacion a un Youkai pero como ustedes son los que cuidan de Ryou y realmente no hay nadie en este punto que me diga que no - murmuro el Tenshin convocando un poco de su magia, Akefia y Bakura se removieron un poco incomodos, la energia pura de el les causaba picazon en la piel... Pero Ryou estaba como si nada alli - Aqui les dejo toda la informacion que necesitan, ya lo demas debe ser creatividad de Ryou a la hora de usar sus poderes y tambien que el mismo vaya descubriendo lo que puede hacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy, nos vemos una proxima vez...!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Paso el tiempo y la extraña relacion que llevaba el trio pelublanco continuo abanzando, al igual que el entrenamiento del pequeño Kitsune para controlar sus poderes. De vez en cuando el padre biologico del pequeño Ryou venia para ver a su pequeño y por supuesto gruñirle a los mayores por querer pervertir a su pequeño, aunque realmente los tres adultos se llevaban bien... Claro siempre y cuando no atacaran los celos por la posesion del niño.

Aunque ya no era tan niño, ya Ryou era todo un Youkai casi adulto de 17 años y con 6 colitas esponjosas ondeando orgullozamente... Y como ya estaba lo suficientemente grande y el par de pervertidos peliblancos no querian hacer itra cosa que tomar a gusto al pobre Ryou, hoy se llevaria a cabo la muy especial ceremonia que uniria las almas de los tres en una sola. Todos los conocidos de lo tres estaban invitados e incluso el padre del Kitsune iba a aprovechar que era el dia en que podia salir de la cueva para ver este dia tan importante en la vida de su cachorro.

... Tu crees que Ryou si quieres esto? - pregunto Akefia por enesima vez en los ultimos 10 min a su compañero.

Bakura rodo los ojos ajustandose el kimono elegante que usaria para la ceremonia, era blanco, plateado y con pequeños detalles en rojo - Akefia, deja de ser tan idiota y preguntarme eso cada 5seg, ya nos aseguramos que Ryou nos quiere joder!!

P-Pero...! - Bakura suspiro en cuanto vio a su compañero algo histerico por lo que pasaria hoy.

Calmate, si tienes un ataque histerico no podras salir... Y yo solo me unire con Ryou - dijo Bakura con algo de malicia, aunque nada mas era para que el tonto que tenia por compañero se calmara.

Esta bien... Aunque eres un bastardo te agradezco el apoyo - murmuro el moreno mirandole feo.

Ben te ayudare a terminar de vestirte, si no seguro que Ryou cree que nos arrepentimos de unirnos con el - murmuro Bakura divertido, aunque se mordio el labio cuando miro a su compañero con la ropa ceremonial algo desareglada haciendole lucir mas fiero aun.

Ambos debian tener todas sus carateristicas liberadas para la ceremonia ya que el alma, espiritud y cuerpo de los tres se unirian como una. Por ello Akefia lucia todas sus escamas que daban a relucir su lado dragon junto a su cola que se movia distraidamente por el lugar. Sus cuernos lucian imponentes sobre su cabeza al igual que sus alas, aunque lo que mas amaba Bakura eran sus inhumanos ojos dorados que tenia en esta forma. La ropa que usaba era un Kimono masculino y sencillo, de color blanco y rojo con detalles en dorado.

Akefia no estaba distinto, el habia mirado todo el rato con hambre a su sexy compañero vestido para el momento y con su forma totalmente liberada, sus alas normamente negras como la tinta ahora tenian una ligera tonalidad morada en sus articulaciones, sus ojos eran totalmente negros y en partes de su piel tenia algo parecido a una armadura que delataban su parte de espiritud guardian. Su kimono era un poco mas unixes, con los colores lila, rojo y plateado.

Como Yukiro habra vestido a Ryou? - se pregunto Akefia en voz alta en cuanto estuvo listo mientras veia a Bakura terminar de colocarse algunos accesorios de oro y plata.

Sexy, ella no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de jodernos con la ropa de Ryou - respondio rapidamente - ella lo hara verse demasiado inocente y violable para su propio bien, lo hara por maldad para que cuando lo veamos querremos violarle y no podremos por que primero viene la ceremonia

..... Joder - murmuro el moreno soltando un suspiro.

Ya estoy listo y tu tambien, solo falta que una de las ancianas nos avisen de que ya terminaron de "Purificar" a Ryou - murmuro Bakura aburrido - .... No se que mas se puede purificar a un Tenshin y para colmo virgen...

Es uno de los pasos para la ceremonia, son nuestras tradiciones Bakura y tampoco es que toma mucho tiempo - dijo Akefia sonriendo.

Yami vera a mi cachorro antes que yo - murmuro Bakura recordando ese pequeño detalle - voy a matarlo

Ellos son los testigos y observantes de la ceremonia, obvio que tienen que ver a Ryou y todo ese estupido proceso que ocurre primero - dijo Akefia sonriendo y negando con la cabeza divertido - deberias de dejar de pelearte con Yami, yo ya no me peleo... Tanto con Atem

Nunca dejare de intentar matar a ese bastardo, idiota, sobervio... - y hay se iba a extender furioso en los insultos cuando la puerta se abrio y una ancina vestida elegantemente entro.

Ya es su hora de entrar, el señor Ryou-sama y todos les estan esperando para continuar con la ceremonia - informo la señora tranquila sin importarle haber interrumpido la rabieta de Bakura.

Bien - con eso Akefia sonrio tomando el brazo de su compañero enfurruñado para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo siguiendo la estela de la anciana.

Todo el evento se llevaria a cabo en la capilla del clan donde se le daban las ofrendas a los dioses... Aunque por Ryou se debio hacer unos pequeños ajustes para integrar a la diosa japonesa Inary ya que anteriormente nada mas habian dioses egipcios, Akefia y Bakura tuvieron que rogar mucho a la diosa para que esta les permitiera unirse con el niño. Como ella misma dijo "El padre es el que esta castigado, cuando quiera puedo traerme al Kitsune a mi reino y ustedes no le veran jamas"

Asi que despues de ruegos y promesas la mujer accedio... Bueno y tambien Ryou hizo puchero, hay fue cuando descubrieron que no era patetico que ellos no pudieran resistirse a eso... Si una diosa chillaba "Awww" y se derretia totalmente, el que ellos tambien lo hicieran no tenia nada de patetico... Los pucheros de Ryou eran un arma.

Llegaron hasta la capilla hermosamente decorada y en la punta de esta notaron la figura eterea de su pequeño Ryou, caminaron sin prestale atencion a las personas a su alrededor hasta que estuvieron junto al Kitsune. Y hay fue donde detallaron la belleza que tenian en frente, como ellos mismos estaba con su forma real liberada. Alas etereas blancas que parecian encendidas en fuego plateado, su aureola elaborada flotando delicadamente sobre su cabeza, sus orejas y colas alborotadas y moviendose nerviosamente por todos los ojos fijos sobre el. Vestido con un kimono elaborado y elegante blanco con detalles como flores en plateado y rojo, tenian algunos brillos y joyas que le hacian lucir aun mas hermoso - .... Ehh... - a ninguno de los dos les salia la voz, simplemente respiraban agitadamente mientras mantenian esa mirada estupida en su rostro.

Umm... Hola, ustedes se ven bien Kefi-san y Kura-san... - murmuro Ryou estando sumamente avergonzado y sonrojado, nunca habia estado tan expuesto y sonrojado en su vida.

Tu tambien te vez fantastico Ry - fue lo unico que atenido a decir Akefia mientras tomaba su lugar a su lado y Bakura el otro, para ellos las palabras del que los unia comenzaron a desaparecer. Deberian escuchar lo que decia como Ryou que parecia muy interezado en las bonitas palabras que seguramente decia el hombre, pero ellos estaban mirando algo que era mucho mas bonito... Su Ryou alli de pie pareciendo todo un Tenshin.

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando dos ancianas comenzaron a envolver una gruesa cinta de tela ornamentada que brillaba suavemente de blanco, esa cinta era especial, unia el alma de los tres en un nivel especial. Formaba un vinculo irrompible que en algunos casos incluso se formaba un enlace mental entre los compañeros, un claro ejemplo era Marik y Malik o las dos parejas de tricolores.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir un cosquilleo agradable en su interior, signo de que estaban sintiendo el alma de Ryou mas profundamente que antes. Le vieron hablar mirandolos con cariño pero ellos seguian demasiado atontados para realmente prestar atencion a sus palabras, de pronto los de atras comenzaron a aplaudir y Akefia desperto de su ensoñacion con un suave rose en sus labios - Kefi-san... Estas bien? Parecias ido...

Ehh... Estas bonito Ryou - bien sean amables con el pobre cuyo cerebro aun estaba muerto para el mundo despues de la sobrecarga de lindura que tuvo en frente.

Ryou no intentes lo imposible, no notas las caras de pendejo que tienen? Ellos estan pensado seguramente en las formas mas faciles de arrancarte el Kimono - comento una voz divertida que palmeo las espaldas de Bakura y Akefia con fuerza.

Callate Marik, no estabamos pensando en eso! - grito Bakura sonrojado y molesto... Ehh... Bueno el si lo penso por un momento, pero no fue lo unico en su cabeza!

El rubio coloco una cara pensativa aunque se notaba las ganas de reirse a costilla suya - Ohh... Bueno, podrias tener razon, la cara de pendejo pervertido es natural en ustedes asi que me disculpan!

Marik no deberias estar lejos de nosotros!? - gruño Akefia mirando con fastidio al otro.

Por si no lo haz notado esta mierda se acabo, Ryou ya es tu sumiso y puedes ir corriendo a cogertelo como se que quieres o quedarte a celebrar al menos un rato con nosotros para que igual corras luego a desvirgar al pobre - informo volviendo a palmear sus espaldas casi mandandoles al suelo - no los culpo si van a cogerlo, el Tenshin es adorable y violable

Para este punto la cara de Ryou parecia un tomatito de lo sonrrojado que estaba, miraba al rubio con la boca abierta y queriendo quemarle el tracero con la llama mas fuerte que pudiera crear... Por que su Tio Marik tenia que ser tan... Ahhh!! - Tio Marik... Quieres conocer lo que se siente una quemadura con energia sagrada en tu piel?

Marik sabiamente no dijo mas nada, ningun Youkai queria ser quemado con energia sagrada, esas quemaduras no se curaban en meses y eran extremadamente dolorosas! - tienes miedo de un pequeño sumiso Marik? - bromeo Akefia mirando con burlan al rubio.

Callate, que tu seras un dominado de tus dos "sumisos" - gruño Marik mosqueado a lo que todos los amigos que estaban reunidos se rieron sabiendo que era cierto.

Vamos a ir a celebrar un rato, tampoco soy tan pervertido como para desaparecerme con Ryou y Bakura a cogerles salvajemente - .... Aunque parte de el quisiera hacerlo, cierta parte de su anatomia mandaba que lo hiciera con urgencia sus dos sumisos se veian sumamente apetecibles.

Jejeje vas a privarte un rato pervertido, eso es un verdadero logro considerando que cuando te uniste con Bakura ambos desaparecieron a penas les quitaron el lazo - comento Malik sonriente. 

...... Ehh... Creo que esa vez yo fui el secuestrado - murmuro Akefia recordando como Bakura le habia jalado del brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en la habitacion sin ropa... Por un momento el pobre realmente temio que el fuera el que terminara mordiendo la almohada.

Vamos a celebrar entonces antes que "MiniAkefia" explote - dijo divertido Yami empujando a todos donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta de todo el clan, todos estaban alegres por la nueva union ya que amaban al pequeño Ryou y se quedaria en su casa por toda su vida.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Aknadin habia hecho lo que le ordenaron, cada que podia iba y sembraba cristales llenos de la energia oscura de Zork que debilitaban la barrera que el mocoso habia puesto hacia años. Los de dentro el hogar no se darian cuenta de nada y la barrera habria caido sobre sus cabezas, hay seria el momento cuando tomarian al estupido Kitune escurridizo.

Podia ver como la barrera iba callendo dia a dia corrohida por la oscuridad infinita que emanaba la energia de su maestro, por algo el ente habi sido sellado, era demasido poderoso y detructivo para dejarlo andar suelto por el mundo. Pero Aknadin estaria seguro porque seria quien le daria libertad al ente y gracia a su poder todos los humanos y Youkai's estarian bajo su control, el habia intentado por las buenas con Atem... Pero el tipo no habia escuchado con sus ideas de "justicia", en vez de convertir su clan en el lider supremo por sobre todos decidio que todos los clanes estarian al mismo nivel.

Que estupidez era esa en opinion de Aknadin, habian seres... Como ese grupo de ladones principalmente que no merecian esa libertad, se aprovechaban de ella y hacian cosas peligrosas para sus allegados. Mantener a un Tenshin con ellos? Eso era simplemente absurdo, eaas criaturas deberian ser etiquetadas como una amenaza para todos los Youkai's... Eran una de las pocas criaturas que podian destruirlos a todos ellos por Zork!

Y ellos mantenian una aberracion hibrida para colmo? Tambien tenian el descaro de hacerla su compañero! Imaginence las crias que saldran de ellos!! Eso seria horrible, Bakura ya era una bestia poderosa con una peligrosa mezcla de razas... Y Akefia peor, el tipo era un Dragon, un Dragon y un Tenshin juntos? Dos de las criaturas mas poderosas que podrian existir, juntas!? Y si agregamos que el mocoso tambien es un Kitsune de verdad temia por el mundo cuando nacieran esas crias si es que algun dia las tenian.

Menos mal que ya no faltaba mucho para que sacaran a esa cosa de alli, no debian dejar que ese niño dejara crias monstruosas que pudieran dañar sus planes. A penas tuvieran al mocoso se encargaria de hacer el hechizo que liberaria a su maestro... Y de seguro el mocoso no sobreviviria a eso ya que usarian su nucleo magico como ultima llave para la prision de su señor. 

Zork ya se habia encargado de contarle su historia, el hacia años se habia creado de toda la oscuridad existente en el mundo. Lo primero que hizo fue contaminar a los Youkai's que vivian estupidamente pacificos con los demas seres del mundo hasta convertirlos en verdaderos demonios que los humanos tuvieron que buscar erradicar por desesperacion. Pero al hacer eso causaron mas que mas odio y oscuridad se creara en la tierra fortaleciendo a Zork, pero Zork no habia logrado contaminar a todos los Youkai's.

Unas pocas especies contaban con proteccion divina de los mismos dioses, Los Kitsune eran protegidos por Inari, Los Dragones tenian la suficiente fortaleza y sabiduria para repeler cualquier oscuridad, las esfinges eran protegidas por los dioses Egipcios al igual que los Fenix, las bestias guardianas eran eso... Guardianes que no podian ser manipulados por ninguna fuerza, y asi sucesivamente con varias razas de Youkai's en la tierra.

Esas razas convencieron a varios grupos de sacerdotes humanos que no eran malos... La familia Muto era una de ellas, de alli descendieron los compañeros de Atem y Yami. Todos se aliaron y con ayuda de los dioses Zork fue sellado en aquel templo hace tantos milenios por un poderoso hechizo, el cual solo se romperia si un ser especial recitaba un el encanto y usaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Las llaves eran los fuegos magicos que existian en el mundo, ya que de ellos mantenian parte del equilibrio del mundo. Fuego Verde, Naturaleza; Fuego Azul, Enegia Pura; Fuego Rojo, Materia; Fuego Morado, Espiritud; Fuego Rosa, Mente; Fuego Negro, Oscuridad; Fuego Blanco o Dorado, Luz. Ellos eran fuerzas vitales para el mundo y por ello los dioses las designaron como llaves para algo tam importante, tambien porque conseguirlos como debian era ridiculamente dificil.

Necesitaban el nucleo de un ser que sea enteramente fuego, su primera y mas facil opcion en un sentido fueron los dragones... Pero esa raza no poseia todas las llamas en su ser y habia una condicion especial, todas las llaves debian ser creadas de las mismas criaturas. Lo que descarto a los Dragones, habian varias otras razas de Youkai's cuyos nucleos contenian fuego puro, pero algunas se habia extinto y otras ya no poseian el fuego en sus nucleos tan poderosamente como lo necesitaba al haberse mezclado con otras razas.

Entre descarte y descarte Zork concluyo que obligatoriamente tenian que ser los Kitsune, eran los unicos que aun mantenian su raza y nucleo intacto... Pero eran ridiculamente dificiles de encontrar, pero los habian encontrado a duras penas y ahora solo les faltaba el nucleo del mocoso que se les habia escapado, todos los demas Kitsune habian sido atrapados y estaban esperando su destino en aqul templo.

_Regresando..._

Despues de pasar un rato celebrando con sus amigos Bakura realmente no pudo aguantar mas y jalo a sua dos compañeros para por fin poder "jugar" con ellos. Akefia definitivamente era demasiado pendejo por estar controlando sus impulsos en vez de mandar a la mierda a todos los idiotas y llevarselos a los dos para darles lo mas duro que pudiera... Al parecer como siempre el tenia que ser el que tomara decisiones y mandara a la mierda a los otros pendejos, el queria cogerse a Ryou ya! Y si Akefia no se apuraba juraba que tomaria su lugar como dominante de Ryou por sobre el pendejo incluso.

Ehh... Bakura no crees que estas asustando un poco a Ryou? Parece que nos llevas al matadero y si lo olvidas el es virgen pendejo, si lo traumas de por vida juro que no te lo perdonare jamas - susurro Akefia cohibido señalando al pobre Kitsune que tenia las orejas pegadas contras su cabeza y las colas fijas en un lugar con un ligero temblor nervioso.

Callate! - gruño Bakura con sus ojos comenzando a oscurecerse signo de que sus instintos se estaban enloqueciendo.

Akefia fruncio el ceño, a el los sabios le habia abvertido que algo como esto podria suceder. Le recordaron que Bakura no era un sumiso completamente, que el habia logrado dominarle por poco y que cuando se unieran a un nuevo compañero seguro esos instintos dominantes que tenia dormidos despertarian otra vez, el no hizo caso porque creyo que despues de tantos años Bakura ya sabia su lugar...

Lo que significaba que si queria mantener su lugar en la jerarquia y no morder la almohada de ahora en adelante debia ponerse serio, incluso con Ryou si cuando sus las feromonas de ellos dos se volvieran locas las de el tambien y descubrian que el tambien queria estar arriba inconcientemente, aun no sabian realmente que era Ryou ya que nunca antes le habian visto actuar en este ambito.

Y mierda... Bakura seguro sabia como meter la pata, Akefia gimio cuando sintio como el aroma de Bakura se potenciaba. Ryou podia ser muy inocente, pero "emocionarse" era algo instintivo y no pensaria realmente en lo que haria cuando sus propias feromonas se enloquecieran. Y lo menos que queria era lidiar con su sumiso no tan sumiso y con su nuevo compañero cuyo rol predispuesto aun no estaba claro.   
Giro hacia su izquiera donde estaba Ryou y noto que sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse un poco, bien... Quiza era hora de que el mismo apurara el paso a la habitacion que el mismo habia preparado para este momento antes de que Bakura se abalanzara sobre Ryou o sobre el mismo aqui en medio del pasillo, tambien porque las hormonas alborotadas de Bakura y el suave aroma que ahora Ryou emanaba lo estaban encediendo.

Ahora era el quien jalaba a sus dos compañeros hacia la habitacion y les empujo dentro cerrando magicamente detras de el, Bakura al instante salto sobre el intentando dominarlo a la fuerza pero Akefia ya lo sabia como tranquilizarlo, lo habia hecho antes y volveria a hacer millones de veces de ser necesario. En un movimiento rapido tomo las muñecas del chico y lo ato al suelo con unas cadenas hechas de energia, Akefia le miro sonriendo socarronamente mientras Bakura intenba soltarse.

Aunque recordo que por ahora no tenia tiempo para eso, debia probar como era el caracter de Ryou. El chico desde que habia sido empujado dentro de la habitacion se habia quedado tranquilo donde Akefia le dejo, se acerco a el a paso seguro y paso delicadamente su mano por la columna descubierta del elegante kimono. El Kitsune solto un gemido entrecortado y se giro timidamente hacia el... Ohh bien! Al parecer su Ryou era un adorable sumiso tranquilo, esa carita timida y sonrojada con sus ojos completamente negros y vidriosos no tenian una chispa de agresividad.

Contrario al salvaje de Bakura que aun se revolvia intentando soltarse de donde lo habian dejado inutilmente, Akefia paso otra mano por la espalda descubierta tocando el nacimiento de las alas y estas temblaron un poco - _ohh.. Asi que encontre uno de tus puntos, jejeje_

El moreno con un movimiento simple levanto al Kitsune en sus brazos para acostarlo en un enorme y acolchado futon que habia en medio de la espaciosa habitacion, miro los ojitos entrecerrados y la boca entre abierta en una clara expresion de "Violame sin Piedad". Se acosto sobre el cubriendolo con su cuerpo mientras abmiraba con deleite al hermoso y tranquilo chico debajo, comenzo quitando con calma las pocas joyas que tenia y arrojandolas donde sea para darse espacio en su cuello para probar su piel.

Escucho un gemido que le llego directo a la ingle y continuo con sus atenciones, Ryou estaba siendo tranquilo y no ameritaba que Akefia se volviera rudo con el. Entretenido en su cuello desato el obi y fue quitandose sus propias prendas

 _P_ _orque demonios estos Kimonos estupidos tienen que tener tantas capas de tela? Joder habria preferido que Ryou saliera en uno sencillo que yo pudiera arrancar de una en vez de estar quitando todas estas cosas!!_ \- penso gruñendo frustrado mientras arrojaba capa tras capa del obviamente pesado Kimono que el Kitsune cargaba - como demonios Ryou caminaba con esta cosa!? Esto debe pesar mil kilos joder!

Akefia sonrio alegre cuando por fin vio que Ryou estaba en las sencillas capas interiores de su ropa, por fin habia logrado despojar a su compañero de esa tortura infernal que llamaron ropa. No espero mucho para quitar esa capa y descubrir la tersa piel debajo, el moreno se relamio con gusto por la lechoza piel que estaba dispuesta alli para el y se dispuso a esta vez si probarla completa.

Beso, mordio y acaricio cada centimetro de piel a su disposicion - Kefi... E-Eso se siente aww... Bien! N-No pares! - escucho el dulce murmullo entrecortado y se levanto para juntar sus brazos en un ardiente beso.

Despues se sentira aun mejor Ryou - dijo Akefia despues de quedar satisfecho de los labios del menor - me daras muchas crias verdad Ry?

Hai! Yo... Le dare todas las crias que quiera Kefi-san! - respondio mirandole con cariño.

Mientras hablaba Akefia se estaba encargando de preparar cuidadosamente a su sumiso, no iba a meterlo simplemente como siempre hacia con Bakura, Ryou era mas delicado y no queria lastimarlo - dime a quien le perteneces Ry? - gruño alineandose con la entrada del mas pequeño.

T-Tuyo! Ahh! - solto un pequeño grito comenzando a sentir al mayor entrar poco a poco, unas pocas lagrimas salieron cuando comenzo a dolerle, Akefia lo habia preparado bien pero aun asi era miy estrecho y el otro demasiado grande.

Por su parte Akefia estaba en el cielo, Ryou era extrecho y y calentito, definitivamente no moverse hasta que el pequeño se acostumbrara iba a ser una tortura. Comenzo a tocar aquellos puntos que sabia volveria loco a su sumiso y no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo tuvo gimiendo de nuevo con gusto, empujo lentamente hacia adelante y entro completamente en el menor que gemia con placee y dolor mezclados.

Salio un poco un volvio a empujar, esta vez un poco mas fuerte. Continuo asi hasta que Ryou era un desastre en las sabanas que rogaba por mas y Akefia sobre el le complacia gustoso, lastimosamente el momento no podia ser eterno y muy a su pesar Akefia se encontro terminando profundamente dentro de Ryou y este terminaba con un pequeño grito entre sus cuerpos.

Por un momento Akefia se quedo alli, acostado simplemente junto a su Ryou recuperandose del momento... Hasta que recordo que aun tenia que poner en su lugar a cierto compañero descarriado, sonrio socarronamente... Esta noche estaba por comenzar a penas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios y votos mis amorea!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia se iba levantando al dia siguiente sientiendose liviano y como no hacerlo despues de cogerse a sus dos sumisos una y otra vez, miro entre sus brazo y alli estaban los dos peliblancos menores encerrados en sus brazos. Bakura tenia abrazado a un muy desnudo Ryou contra su pecho y el los estrechaba a ambos posesivamente, estos dos eran su familia y quienes le llenarian de crias, no podia esperar para que ambos quedaran en cinta y tener pequeños bebes jugando por alli.   
Bostezo levemente y decidio levantarse con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de los otros dos, seguro que ambos se levantarian adoloridos... Principalmente el pobre ex-virgen de Ryou e iba a ordenar que les trajeran el desayuno a la cama para que no tuvieran que levantarse hasta que sus abusados traceros dejen se doler. Brevemente noto que las manos de Bakura seguian atadas, tuvo que hacerlo luego de que el salvaje intentara tomar a Ryou como si este fuera un veterano en el sexo y no le pobre casi virgen que era, ademas de que estaba fastidiado del idiota intentando dominarle, que parte no habia entendido de que el no mordia la almohada?

Llego al comedor y noto a casi todos sus conocidos alli, al aprecer se habian tomado el atrevimiento de quedarse en su casa... Naa!! No tenia animos de enojarse, estaba demasiado relajado como para eso. Lastima que Marik lo notara y no tardara en molestarle por ello - mucha accion anoche? Tienes cara de haber cogido como nunca

Pues tienes toda la razon, Ryou y Bakura estuvieron activos toda la noche para mi - respondio sin inmutarse por la clara burla... Estaba demasiado relajado para enojarse.

Una noche completa de sexo y Akefia no puede conseguir aquello en el que lo hacer ser el bastardo amargado de siempre, ya sabemos el dato, cuando te pongas arisco le daremos un brevaje a tus sumisos para encenderlos y a encerrarte con ellos - comento Atem que no pudo controlarse de molestar un rato al otro - es un remedio efectivo seguro a juzgar por tu actitud de ahora...

Jajaja muy gracioso - murmuro el peliblanco sarcastico, de pronto noto dos ausencias importantes en el grupo - .... Donde estan Yugi y Heba?

Todavia durmiendo, ellos dos deben descanzar mucho en su estado y ademas iba a pedirte que les enviaras a sus habitaciones un buen desayuno - respondio Yami comiendo un trozo de pan.

.... Momento... En su estado...? Yugi y Heba estan en cinta!? - pregunto Akefia ahora si sorprendiendose por la informacion.

Tienen dos meses, pensabamos que sabias - comento distraido Atem - no percibiste que el arona seductor normal de ellos fue reemplazado por el dulce aroma de la gestacion?

Tengo mas ocupaciones que estar olfateando a sus sumisos saben? - gruño con algo de fastidio, fingido claro... Aun sentia que no podia enojarse, aunque todos estos idiotas con los que andaba parecian tener un don para hacerlo molestar - .... Bastardos se supone que debia ser yo el primero en preñar a un de mis compañeros

Yugi y Heba querian una cria desde hace tiempo y al parecer la envidia les mato cuando los vieron a ti y a Bakura con Ryou, nos amarraron por una semana casi continua hasta que se preñaron - dijo Yami como si nada a lo que los demas soltaron una ruidosa carcajada.

Por Ra! Bakira intento hacer go parecido hace unos año pero yo me escondi - comento Akefia divertido - aunque ahora soy yo el que creo que me pondre en campaña para preñarlos a ambos, voy a extrañara tener una cria a la que cuidar...

Seguro que te divertiras - murmuro Marik divertido.

Akefia solo sonrio socarronamente - Claro! Lo mejor de tener crias es buscarlas!

* * *

_Un tiempo despues..._

Ryou se habia acostumbrado rapidamente a su nuevo rol como compañero y los dos mayores no podian estar mas satisfechos por ellos, el niño como siempre buscaba ayudarlos en lo que podia y era realmente util siempre... Mas que todo cuando les decia que el se encargaba de organizar el papeleo de porqueria con el que siempre les torturaban.

Estaban felices y eso era un hecho, todos en el clan estaban bastante complacidos con el nuevo cambio... Aunque varios le gruñian a Akefia por que se moviera en conseguir mas crias que corrieran por alli para hecharlas a perder como hicieron con Ryou, y el no puede ser que no lo estaba intentando, lo hacia con sus agotados compañeros casi como si fuera un conejo en celo. Aunque eso era normal, los Youkai's tenian vidas bastante largas y si pudieran reproducirse como los humanos de rapido ya no habria mas espacio en el planeta, por ello la naturaleza los regulo y es dificil la concepcion entre los Youkai's.

Ryou tambien estaba nuy emosionado por los embarazos de sus amigos Heba y Yugi, cuando no estaba ayudando a sus compañeros estaba hablando con ellos y mirando sua aun planas barrigas con detenimiento. Yami y Atem, al igual que Akefia y Bakura siempre miraban a esos tres hablando de cosas de los bebes con sonrisas en los labios, la escena era demasiado tierna para no sonreir por ella.

Poe desgracia nadie se habia dado cuenta de la caida de la barrera hace un tiempo atras, ni tanpoco del movimiento en las sombras que se estaba produciendo. Un tragico dia cuando todos dormian un pequeño grupo de tres hombres entro a la mancion lanzando hechizos para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera despertar hasta que ellos esten bastante lejos de aqui, sin problemas caminaron por los pasillos de la mancion y llegaron a la habitacion de los peliblancos.

Con cuidado separaron al pequeño Kitsune de sus dos compañeros que le tenian apresado con posesion y se lo llevaron sin mas, duraron un poco para regresar a su destino y cuando lo hicieron ya era de dia, sabian que los ladrones ya debian haberse despertado y se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño Kitsune no estaba. Pero ya era tarde, ellos ya habia entregado al peliblanco aun inconciente a su maestro.

* * *

_Antes con Akefia..._

Este se iba levantando con pereza luego de un pesado de trabajo, pero despues de un rato noto que sus brazos se sentian un poco menos llenos de lo normal... Abrio los ojos y e efecto, su Ryou faltaba en sus brazos. Fruncio el ceño confundido, Ryou no se levantaba tan temprano como para estar ya despierto - oye Bakura, Ryou te dijo que iba al baño o algo?

El aludido se movio despertando y le miro somnoliento - no, me estoy despertando fue ahorita.... Vamos a buscarlo, derrepente se levanto y salio justo antes de despertarte

Akefia se levanto y busco por toda la casona, pero para su preocupacion no lo encontro - Ryou no esta aqui y el no sale de los terrenos sin avisarnos primero

Voy a ver si yo mismo encuentro algo mas - dijo Bakura y comenzo a buscar el mismo por la casona, solo que contrario a su compañero el si logro detectar aquel olor extraño. Su parte como bestia guardiana guardaba instintivamente el aroma de todos sus conocidos y este era claramente desconocido, gruñi cuando noto que enalgun punto el aroma se mezclaba con el de Ryou, alguien le habia secuestrado seguro!

Akefia, a Ryou lo sacaron de aqui! - gruño Bakura furioso, estaba por salir corriendo a buscar a su pequeño compañero.

Akefia no estaba distinto, iria hasta los confines de la tierra de ser necesario por ayudar a cualquier de sus compañeros - te sigo entonces, ya tienes el rastro verdad?

Claro, espero que los bastardos que se llevaron no esten demasiado lejos - murnuro Bakura preocupado.

Los alcanzaremos Kura y desearan no haber nacido los malditos - tranquilizo el moreno furico y ambos salieron rapidamente de su territorio siguiendo el rastro de su Ryou, dejando ordenes en la mancion de avisar a sus amigos de lo que habia sucedido.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ryou se iba despertando y por alguna razon se sentia incomodo, donde estaba recostado era duro y estaba helado. Pensando que de alguna manera se habia caido de la cama de revolvio para regresar al calor de los brazos de sus compañeros, hay fue cuando descubrio que no podia moverse. Abrio los ojos y la oscuridad fue lo primero que lo saludo, aparpadeo atontado e intento moverse de nuevo sin exito.

Miro sus manos y termino de despertarse al verse encadenado al duro piso de roca, miro hacia un lado desde su posicion y vio con terror a aquel hombre que creia nunca volveria a ver. Aknadin noto que habia despertado y sonrio socarronamente - me alegra que despertaras mocoso, asi podemos terminar con esto antes de que los pateticos de tus compañeros vengan a estorbar

Q-Que...? Donde estoy!? Que vas a hacerme!? - grito Ryou asustado intentando revolverse para liberarse, pero pronto noto que todo lo que hacia era inutil... Las cadenas eran magicas y no se romperian - Akefia y Bakura te mataran cuando vengan hacia aqui para recuperarme! Si me dejas ir no dire quien me secuestro o donde te escondes, lo juro!

No le tengo miedo a ese par de bastardos - gruño el anciano con enojo.

**Comienza el Hechizo para sacar sus nucleos de una vez antes de que sea tarde imbesil!**

Ryou se encogio sobre si mismo cuando esa voz ominiosa y moelsta se escucho, su lado angelico se habia apagado al instante ante la energia que se liberaba del centro de este lugar por donde se abria la grieta. Nunca en su vida habia sentido una energia tan podrida y malvada, ni siquiera los Youkai's mas malos lograban expulsar ese nivel tan poderoso de toxicidad.

Si maestro - murmuro al instante el anciano y Ryou se aterro por lo que sea que fueran a hacerle, se sentia como una especie de sacrificio a una criatura que lo destrozaria.

El anciano comenzo a cantar en voz baja y el piso se ilumino tenuemente con el poder magico implementado, de pronto el circulo sobre el que estaba de atado el Kitsune se ilumino y una presion comenzo a sentirse alrededor de el. Era una sensacion extraña, sentia como si lo presionaran y buscaran algo muy profundo dentro de el. Abrio muy grande los ojos y arqueo su espalda cuando la energia que lo precionaba parecio encontrar lo que buscaba y comenzo a jalarlo con fuerza, sentia como si algo le fuera arrancado dolorosamente de su ser.

Lucho por mantener lo que sea que quisieran sacarle dentro de el mismo, pero al final la presion fue mucha y vio como una esfera morada salia de su pecho con lentitud. Volvio a relajarse jadeando y todo dentro de el se adormecio, su cabeza se sentia borrosa y su pecho se relentizaba cada vez mas casi hasta detenerse por completo. Sus pensamientos de pronto se borraron y sonrio tontamente cuando el vacio lo lleno, no sentia nada ni recordaba nada... Estaba realmente vacio y asi se quedo dormido.

Aknadin sonrio cuando las esferas de colores se posicionaron alrededor del circulo al centro del templo en sus lugares designados, debajo de el la grieta se agrando y por primera vez pudo ver una pequeña parte de cuerpo de su maestro. Este asomo una de sus garras a travez de la grieta pero fue repelido al instante por el mismo templo de regreso a su prision, Aknadin fruncio el ceño ante eso - porque no puede salir? Se supone que con las llaves seria libre!

**Las llaves deben ser usadas por un ser en especifico para que la puerta sea realmente abierta...**

Donde podemos encontrar a ese ser? - gruño Akandin con molestia.

**Un Tenshin, asi que ve si de casualidad el Kitsune sobrevivio a la extraccion de su nucleo, habia pensado usar al Tenshin que Inari sello en castigo aqui en la tierra.... Pero supongo que su hijo basta**

El anciano asintio y camino hacia el cuerpecito inmovil en el suelo, le reviso y noto que sorpresivamente estaba aun respirando... Lento, muy lento pero aun lo hacia - Maestro, el mocoso aun respira!

**Maravilloso**

Una bruma morada salio de la grieta y fue hasta donde estaba el Kitsune inconciente, se condenso a su alrededor y comenzo a entrar en su cuerpo. Cuando toda la bruma habia desaparecido dentro del pequeño este abrio lo ojos de golpe, se veian rojos e inquietantes - **fue mas facil poseer al mocoso de lo que pensaba, supongo que porque estaba lo sificientemente vacio como para entrar sin problemas** \- hablo el Kitsune pero no era para nada su voz... Era la voz del ente sellado la que salio de sus labios.

 **Tsk! Estupida energia sagrada, aunque cuando soy mas poderoso que cualquier ser en el planeta mi energia choca con la pureza de este niño, siento una comenzon incomoda -** Aknadin libero las cadenas y el espectro se levanto sin mas para caminar hasta el centro, cerro los ojos y comenzo a recitar el hechizo que abriria la puerta de su prision. Fue un hechizo largo, pero no lo suficiente como para que, cuando sintio cerca a los ladrones y compañia cerca, no haya terminado y el templo comenzara a caerse con el fuerte temblor que sacudia la tierra. 

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Vamos! No deben estar muy lejos de aqui! - gruño Bakura que estaba delante del pequeño grupo. Akefia le seguis de cerca junto a Marik, Atem, Yami y Seto. Ellos los habian alcanzado apenas escucharon que habian secuestrado a su pequeño compañero.

Tenemos que tener cuidado por aqui, estamos cerca de la zona prohibida - recordo Atem con el ceño fruncido - por aqui esta el santuario del oscuro y cualquiera que pase muy cerca de el morira o se volvera loco segun leyendas

Tsk! Esos bastardos estan por aqui, me vale verga si tengo que entrar al mismisimo satuario oscuro para encontrar a mi Ryou - dijo Akefia seguro - ademas esas son puras estupideces, las leyendas son en su mayoria cuentos para niños

No deberias de... - Atem no pudo continuar cuando todos calleron al suelo producto de un poderoso temblor que sacudio la tierra completamente, Yami a su lado frucio el ceño cuando sintio como si la tierra misma comenzar a chillar asustada por alguna razon.

El temblor se calmo pero antes de que pudieran relajarse la tierra temblo aun mas fuerte, tanto asi que la tierra comenzo a agrietarse. Saltaro en el aire esquibando las rocas y cosas que saltaban por el fenomeno misterioso que sucedia - .... Que mierda esta sucediendo!?

Tenemos cara de saber que carajos pasa!? - grito Marik en respuesta a Bakura.

Un rugido escalofriante sono en la distancia y giraron hacia donde se escucho, un escalofrio recorrio sus espaldas cuando vieron una criatura mostruosa emerger de la tierra. Ellos habian visto su parte de cosas horribles, pero esa cosa se llevaba el premio, no solo por su apariencia si no por la energia putrefacta que parecia deteriorar todo lo que tocaba. Bakura y Akefia se miraron aterorrizados por la seguridad de su pequeño compañero, su aroma estaba cerca... Demasiado cerca de esa cosa para su tranquilidad. 

Tenemos que salir de aqui! - grito Atem mirando con preocupacion la situacion.

No podemos irnos sin Ryou! - grito Akefia mirandole enojado.

Atem chasqueo los dientes cuando recordo ese detalle, no podian dejar al sumiso aqui en tanto peligro - Bakura, guianos rapido a donde esta el chico, debemos tomarlo e irnos rapido!

El aludido asintio y volvio a concentarse en el rastro, era algo dificil ya que desde que esa cosa salio dde la tierra un olor putrido impregno el ambiente... Siguieron andando hasta que Bakura se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, el rastro iba directamente hacia donde habia salido esa cosa. Akefia al notar que se habia detenido mirando hacia la nada se acerco a el preocupado - Kura amor, porque te detuviste?

Ryou esta junto a esa cosa, quien sea que se lo llevo le dejo justamente donde salio esa cosa Akefia - murmuro Bakura pareciendo un poco ido - mi Ryou esta...

No esta nada! Esa cosa acabo de salir, derrepente esa corriendo o huyo hacia otro lugar antes de que fuera tarde - gruño Akefia furioso - tenemos que ir directamente hacia alli y ver si podemos encontrarlo

Estas loco? Sentiste el poder de esa cosa!? Nos partira como palillos! - grito Marik molesto.

No me importa, somos mas y seguro podremos buscar a Ryou y salir de alli en una pieza - dijo Akefia seguro

Vamos de una vez entonces - exclamo Yami y todos asintieron.   
Con cautela comenzaron a acercarse al lugar donde el ente enorma estaba de pie, al parecer abmirando su entorno o algo asi - **Me alegra que ppr fin se dignaran a acercarse**

Donde esta mi Ryou!? - grito Bakura mas enojado que asustado, detras de el Akefia le respaldaba mientras los demas se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esos dos.

 **Esta aqui conmigo, que no lo vez?** \- ambos miraron donde estaba señalando la cosa y alli lo vieron... Su Ryou estaba sentado en el hombro del ente con la mirada escondida entre sus piernas

Regresanos a nuestro compañero!! - grito Bakura y se abalamzo enojado contra el ente, pero este de un manoton lo envio al suelo sin problemas. Akefia, furioso intento hacer lo mismo con los mismo resultado.

Despues de varios intento que terminaron en lo mismo ambos quedaron heridos e inconcientes en el suelo, al final Atem y los otros fueron los que intervinieron, sacando a duras penas a sus dos amigos del camino del ente. Con remordimiento huyeron dejando atras al pequeño kitsune, seguro de que despues regresarian con mas informacion sobre a que se enfrentaban y como destruirla para sacar a Ryou de sus garras antes de que sea tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos! Los quiero mucho y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia..
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Despues de eso todo se habia ido completamente a la mierda, Zork se habia encargado de arrazar y destruir todo lo que tenia a su paso como hacia años tambien lo habia hecho. Muchos habian intentado oponersele, pero el bastardo era demasiado poderoso. Y no solo eso, si no que aprovechaba que tenia a un pequeño Tenshin sin voluntad de su lado para hacerlo mas inalcanzable aun.

Akefia, Atem, Yami y Marik habian logrado mantener sus propios clanes seguros... Por ahora, pero ya se les estaban acabando los escondites donde podian meterse y asi protegerse de Zork, ya estaban un poco desesperados y lo peor era que no sabian como mejorar sus situaciones. Los dos ladrones habian intentado recuperar a su pequeño compañero, pero sus intentos fueron pateticos en el menor de los casos ya que el chico nunca respondia y cuando sentian que estaban llegando a algo, Zork venia y ellos tenian que huir.

Los demas no estaban mejor, Atem y Yami tenian a sus dos compañeros preñados y eso de tener que estar migrando de lugar para huir de la ira de Zork no era lo mejor para ellos. Necesitaban buscar una solucion a este problema lo ams pronto posible...

* * *

_Lejos de alli.._

Maestro, no entiendo como ese mocoso sobrevivio, fue el unico que lo hizo - pregunto Aknadin señalando al pequeño kitsune sentado un una esquina sin moverse mucho y con la mirada perdida en el aire.

Los Tenshin siempre han sido demasiado dificiles de matar, su lado angelical fue lo unico que le salvo de morir igual que los otros - respondio sentado en lo alto del trono que se construyo - como va el conquistar a todo el mundo?

Aknadin sonrio contento - ya casi un 45% del mundo es suyo mi señor, hemos tenido quienes no han tenido otra opocion mas que rendirse y otros que han preferido morir a estar bajo su regla

Si es de matar todos no me importa, todos ellos me sellaron por milenios... Es hora de que paguen - dijo Zork soriendo con malicia - cuando ya el mundo sea mio puedes hacer lo que quieras con el Tenshin, te lo regalo, aunque no sera tan divertido... El chico esta vacio y no hara nada a menos que lo controles como una marioneta

No necesito al mocoso, puede deshacerse de el cuando ya no sea necesario - gruño el anciano con desagrado

Has logrado encontrar los clanes de los amigos del Kitsune? Ellos pueden ser un problema y quiero asegurarme de eliminar dicho problema - pregunto Zork pareciendo particularmente serio.

Estoy en eso Maestro, mil perdones pero son muy escurridizos - gruño Aknadin en respuesta.

* * *

_Con los demas..._

Esto es una mierda, como esa cosa puede ser tan poderosa - grito Akefia pareciendo frustrado - no podemos acercarnos siquiera!

Marike le miro con fastidio - Es un Dios Oscuro, esperabas que fuera debil?

Esperaba tener a mis dos compañeros conmigo, eso es lo que no soporto - grito el peliblaco moreno casi al borde de arrancarse los cabellos.

Pues debiste cuidar mas de Ryou y no estarimos en este problema - para este punto a Marik no le importaba demasiado si heria o no al ladron, estaba ya arto de correr como un animal asustado.

Akefia no dijo nada mas despues de eso, el rubio tenia razon y era lo que mas le dolia a el y a Bakura de todo esto. Si fueran protegido mejor a Ryou el no estaria en las garras de esa bestia y en ese estado, Yami vio a los dos con los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada... El estaba velando el sueño muy necesario de Heba y Yugi.

Todos ellos se estaban quedado en una casa muy destruida, alrededor de ella vivian en carpas o lo que encontraran los clanes de ellos... O bueno lo que habia logrado sobrevivir hasta los momentos. El unico de ellos que faltaba era Atem y era porque estaba ocupado construyendo un templo a los dioses rudimentario e improvisado, si estuvieran en sus hogares cada uno tenia su propio templo y esto seria mas facil.

La ultima esperanza era que ellos supieran que estaba sucediendo y como destruir al monstruo, si ellos no sabian podian darse por vencidos y ver que carajos hacer para sobrevivir con esa cosa suelta. Aunque Akefia y Bakura nunca se darian por vencidos en recuperar a su compañero, lo recuperarian de una forma u otra!

Un rato despues Atem regreso algo sucio y notablemente agotado - ya esta listo, podemos usarlo hoy mismo si queremos - informo arrojandose en una esquina a descanzar.

Vamos en un rato entonces, quiero acabar con ese bastardo de una vez - gruño Akefia con sentandose junto a Bakura que estaba silencioso... Desde que no pudieron recuperar a Ryou aquella vez el habia dejado de hablar o hacer muchas cosas y Akefia estaba muy preocupado por el, sabia que su compañero estaba deprimido y queria hacer algo para remediarlo.

Y asi fue, duraron un rato dejando descanzar a Atem hasta que este mismo los levanto y fueron hasta el templo que habia armado. Era una construccion sencilla que tenia la imagen de los dioses patrones de cada uno, con eso podrian transportar sus espiritud directamente al reino de los dioses para hablar con ellos.

Akefia, Bakura, Atem, Marik y Malik se sentaron al medio del pequeño espacio y se concentraron. Dentro de poco sintieron aquella sensacion graciosa que era el que sus almas se despegaran de sus cuerpos y un rato despues abrieron los ojos para encontrarse en el palacio de los dioses. Reverenciaron para saludarlos mientras ellos se acomodaban en sus lugares, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar una diosa se adelanto

Sabemos del problema que los inquieta, el poder de Zork nos sacudio incluso a nosotros cuando se libero - dijo Ma'at sonriendo con tristeza - no esperabamos que ese ser volviera a caminar nunca por la tierra

Ustedes lo conocen? - pregunto Bakura serio y Akefia sonrio internamente de volverlo a escuchar hablar.

Claro que lo conocemos, hace millones de años aparecio en la tierra y casi no la destruye como ahora - respondio la diosa con pena - logramos contenerlo aquella vez gracias a la ayuda de varios seres como ustedes...

Entonces podemos deshacernos de esa cosa verdad? - pregunto Akefia sonriendo.

Pueden volverlo a sellar donde estaba, pero no esta tan sencillo - respondio la mujer seria - tienen que retirar las llaves de la puerta que abrio y disiparlas, liberando las almas de los que sacrificaron para abrir la puerta y dejandolas descansar, de esa forma la puerta se cerrara de nuevo y Zork volvera a su prision

Eso lo veo sencillo - murmuro Atem frunciendo el ceño - demasiado sencillo a decir verdad

Es que el problema no es volver a sellarlo, es llegar al templo que seguro Zork proteje con recelo - explico Ma'at - alli estan las llaves que son los nucleos y almas de seres espirituales de fuego, pero llegar a ellas no sera sencillo

Encontraremos la manera, no podemos dejar que Zork siga destruyendo nuestro mundo - aseguro Atem seguro - muchisimas gracias por la informacion..

Los agradecidos somos nosotros con ustedes por detener a ese ente maligno, por eso se llevaran nuestras bendiciones - dijo Ma'at y al instante el grupo sintio un leve calorcito rodearlos, no sabian que cambio habia en ellos, pero esperaban que les ayudara con la dura tarea que tenian por delante.

Todos volvieron a reverenciar como despedida y comenzaron a desvanecerse en chispas de luz, hastq que ya no quedo nada de ellos. Abrieron los ojos encontrandose de nuevo en aquel templo rupestre, no les importo... Estaban con energias renovadas al ya tener una solucion a su problema.

Entonces, como haremos esto? - pregunto Bakura pareciendo renovado, Akefia suspiro sintiendo que su alma volvia a su cuerpo al ver eso, solo faltaba Ryou entre sus brazos y todo estaria bien.

Primero tenemos que pensar en algo para proteger a los que dejemos aqui, Yugi y Heba estan en cinta y no podran defenderse ni venir con nosotros - respondio Atem levantandose del suelo - despues planearemos como acercarnos a ese lugar sin morir en el intento

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir, pero Bakura y Akefia sintieron un tiron que los obligo a quedarse mientras los demas se iban. Confundidos se miraron y de pronto sintieron sus almas ser jaladas de nuevo al reino de los dioses bruscamente, cayeron dolorosamente sobre sus traceros y miraron a Inari sobre su trono - ustedes dos no pensaban venir a reportarse ante mi? Les dejo tomar a una de mis criaturas y ustedes ni las gracias me han dado!

Ahh.... Etoo - ahora era momento de que los dos parpadearan y viern como salir de este lio, una diosa molesta nunca era algo bueno.

Saben que? Dejenlo asi, no los traje para esto, quiero que salven a Ryou de las garras de ese estupido demonio! No solo se atrevio a cazar a mis criaturas si no que las sacrifico para abrir su cochina puerta! - rugio la mujer molesta a lo que Akefia y Bakura se miraron confundidos.

Aun no nos han explicado a ciencia cierta como se libero esa cosa, usted sabe Inari-sama? - pregunto Akefia cortezmente, algo raro en el.

El necesitaba las almas o nueclos de criaturas de fuego, los Kitsune entran en esa categoria - explico la mujer - hay otras criaturas de fuego pero habia otras condiciones que le hizo imposible usarlas, esos nucleos serian llaves para su prision y estuvo cazando a mis pobres bebes por sus almas

Por eso es que Ryou estaba siendo cazado no? - gruño Bakura furioso.

Si, el era un caso especial... Un Kitsune con la rara llama del Alma, o Llamas moradas - respondio soltando un suspiro - como saben esas llamas son muy dificiles de controlar ya que son muy peligrosas, un error y podrias consumir tu propia alma

Pero dijiste que los Kitsune fueron sacrificados, nosotros vimos a Ryou vivo y bueno... No parecia tan bien, pero esta vivo verdad? - pregunto esta vez Akefia con miedo, una parte de el realmente temia la respuesta

Esta bueno... No esta ni vivo o muerto, solamente esta en un estado sostenido por su energia sagrada - explico con tristeza - pero Zork le esta haciendo gastar la energia sagrada que posee, limitada ahora que su alma no esta en su cuerpo... Ryou no durara mucho tiempo mas sin alma y menos con ek consumo acelerado de la energia que lo sostiene, por eso es que ha sido tan facil para Zork usarlo a su antojo. Ustedes deben entrar cuanto antes al templo del oscuro y liberar su alma antes de que sea muy tarde, el resto de las almas iran a descanzar pero la de Ryou regresarar a su cuerpo, y yo espero que sin problemas

No se preocupe, nosotros salvaremos a nuestro compañero - aseguro Akefia serio, no dejaria a su Ryou morir a manos de ese monstruo.

Mas les vale, si no los maldecire de formas horribles - gruño Inari haciendolos tragar saliva - tambien les dare una ayuda extra

Ambos confundidos vieron un pequeño portal y de el salio el padre de Ryou que les miro molesto... Seguro por haber pedido a su bebe - me llamo mi señora?

Si, te levantare el castigo como premio por detener a Zork, pero debes trabajar con ellos... Son familia de todas maneras - Inary definitivamente se juntaba demasiado con los zorros bromistas - sean una familia unida y salven al mundo! Pero principalmente a mi criatura

El Tenshin y Akefia se miraron, el pobre moreno casi sentia las dagas que el hombre le estaba arrojando... - bien, salvaremos a mi hijo y sere libre - asintio a la diosa con respeto - libre de matarlos si vuelven a perder a mi bebe! - esto ultimo lo susurro solo para que ambos ladrones escucharan

Jejeje ahora si, todos ustedes pueden irse! - si, Inari pasaba mucho tiempo con los Kitsune la juzgar por la sonrisa zorruna que coloco por la palidez de los pobres, no habia escuchado lo que dijo el Tenshin pero seguro era una amenaza.... Que divertido!

Sin esperar que los muchachos se fueran ellos mismos la diosa con un movimiento de su manos los expulso de su reino sonriendoles alegremente, Bakura y Akefia sintieron sus almas caer pesadamente en sus cuerpos segundos despues - carajosss!! Es mujer es una...

Mejor callate Bakura, es lo que sea pero no es bueno ofender a una diosa... Aunque lo merezca - gruño el moreno levantandose con pesades - regresemos, aun tenemos mucho que planear y organizar... Todo debe salir perfecto y cuando menos lo esperemos tendremos a nuestro pequeño en brazos

El otroa asintio y fueron a donde estaban los demas, pasaron unos dias planeando y al final con ayuda del Tenshin lograron levantar una barrera alrededor de los ancianos, mujeres, sumisos y niños que se quedarian atras, nadie podria entrar alli. Se despidieron, principalmente Atem y Yami de sus compañeros y partieron en su mision.

Saben que haran cada uno no? - pregunto Atem serio mientras andaban hacia aquella zona donde siempre abundaba la muerte.

Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de ir delante, acabaremos con los Youkai's leales que tenga y les ayudaremos en lo que podamos, mientras ustedes se adelantan siendo cubiertos por un hechizo para hacerlos invisibles - respondio Marik serio y Malik asintio - esperamos que el hechizo de ocultamiento engañe incluso a Zork

Estoy seguro de que funcionara por un tiempo - dijo el padre de Ryou seguro.

Nosotros cubriremos sus espaldas mientras entran al templo, ya saben como liberar las almas de los Kitsune verdad? - dijo Atem señalandose a el y a Yami

No se preocupen, liberaremos las almas de todos y recuperaremos a nuestro Ryou - gruño

Bien vamos a ellos entonces - despues de eso no hablaron mucho mas por temor a que los escucharan y todo el plan se fuera a la mierda, fue un largo trayecto que les tomo unos dias, pero cuando ya se estaban acercando a los terrenos aun destruidos y muertos cercanos a templo se tensaron en preparacion.

El tenshin arrojo el hechizo sobre todos y avanzaron con cautela, Marik y Malik encargandose de eliminar a los Youkai's que se encontraban con sigilio para que no los descubrieran. Ya estaban a casi alli cuando notaron que la cantidad de enemigos aumentaba cada vez mas, Atem y Yami se miraron y de pronto sus alas se encendieron en fuego incandescentes... Ambos como Youkai's Fenix podian manejar el fuego dorado, fuego negro y fuego normal con facilidad.

Marik y Malik tambien estaban con alas, garras y atributos de esfinge fuera matando a sus abversarios, parecian un par de felinos saltando de un lado a otro. Los otros tres no se quedaban atras, Akefia destrozaba a quien se interpusiera en su camino con sus garras y Bakura igual, el tenshin no necesitaba moverse mucho... Bastaba con una chispa de su poder y los Youkai's cargados de energia maligna se hacian cenizas al instante.

Bakura, Akefia! Ustedes tres adelantence y terminen con esto! - gruño Atem quemando a un Youkai serpiente

Ambos asintieron y siguieron avanzando, el tenshin se les adelanto y con sus energia hizo un camino despejado por donde ningun Youkai podia pasar son hacerse cenizas. Hasta que al fin, llegaron a la entrada del caido templo y se encontraron con lo que no querian encontrarse... Ryou alli de pie en medio dde donde necesitaban pasar y sin animo de hacerse a un lado.

Akefia y Bakura se quedaron atonitos sin saber como reaccionar, pero el Tenshin a su lado fruncio el ceño furioso por ver a su hijo ser utilizado de esa forma - yo entretendre a Ryou, intentare que no gaste mas energia sagrada de la necesaria luchando conmigo y ustedes deben apurarse en recuperar su alma

Akefia asintio y ambos peliblancos se adelantaron siendo bloqueados por el pequeño Kitsune, el Teshin rapidamente se adelanto y entretuvo al chico dejando pasar a los dos ladrones. Por un momento ambos miraron hacia atras y con tristeza miraron la forma en que su pequeño tenia la mirada vacia y perdida, pero rapidemente se concentraron en el objetivo, debian salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Intentaron pasar dentro del templo pero una barrera se los impidio - genial! Simplemente genial 

Tenemos que buscar la forma de hacer caer esta barrera, debemos buscar el nucleo de Ryou lo mas pronto posible - gruño Akefia mirando con atecion la entrada en busca de una manera de entrar - busca alguna runa u otra cosa a la que este anclada esta barrera

Bakura asintio y comenzo a recorrer alrededor hasta que encontro un papel pegado a un arbol cercano que emitia la misma energia de la barrera, pero justo cuando se estaba acercando la tierra comenzo a temblar y una criatura hecha de barro y plantas emergio rugiendo con fiereza - genial... Un elemental - gruño sabiendo que esto seria un fastidio, miro como este emitia un suave bruma purpura y gimio mas fuerte - aun mejor.. Un elemental potenciado y corrupto por la energia de Zork, esto sera tan divertido - notese el sarcasmo, en otro momento si seria muy entretenido... Pero ahora no tenian tiempo para esto!

El peliblanco tuvo que saltar cuando la enorme criatura intento golpearle, en medio de esquivar y escarpar de los ataques recordo cierta herencia que le dejo su Madre... Toda Bestia Guardiana tenia un familiar que le acompañaba en la proteccion de su lugar ancestral y su madre le habia ayudado a conseguir el suyo cuando se fue de casa al enlazarse con Akefia.

Coloco ambas manos en el suelo y aparecio un enorme pentagrama del que salio un enorme lobo, parecia hecho de piedra y cubierto por enredaderas enjoyadas - Jubiel, acaba con esa cosa!

El lobo gruño y se abalanzo con sus garras descubiertas hacia el elemental, ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha mientras Bakura aprovechaba que el elemental estaba entretenido para ir hacia el ancla de la barrera. Era una barrera compleja y tumbarla no seria facil, pero Bakura era bueno y comenzo a mandar su energia hacia el papel. Este resistio pero Bakura comenzo a cantar un contra hechizo en voz baja y esta no pudo resistir mas, Bakura sonrio cuando socarronamente cuando el papel e incluso el arbol se incendio... Ya podian recuperar el alma de Ryou! Solamente espera que ya no hayan mas obstaculos en el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me entristece decirles que el proximo capitulo ya sera el final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos como siempre por su apoyo... Les quiero mucho!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui llegue con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Como ya saben, Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Akefia habia visto cuando la barerra cayo con alegria, Bakura llego poco despues estando casi completamente de barro - ..... Que te sucedio? Te caiste en un charquito?

Ja ja muy gracioso, odio a los elementales - gruño el otro y Akefia se carcajeo divertido.

Muevanse ustedes dos! Ryou es ridiculamente fuerte y me esta costando mantenerlo fuera de su camino! - grito el Tenshin mirandoles con fastidio.

Ambos asintieron y entraron al templo, o bueno... Lo que quedaba de el, Zork en medio de su escapada a la libertad destruyo casi todo el templo. Lo unico que estaba en pie y no parecia haber sido tocado por la bestia era el centro donde habia flotando unas esferitas dando vueltas sobre un hoyo oscuro, supucieron que las esferitas eran las almas que buscaban y se acercaron a ellas.

Bien... Cual de estas es la de Ryou? - murmuro Bakura pensativo.

Ni idea, pero considerando que tenemos que liberar todas la almas de todas maneras seria mejor comenzar - respondio Akefia serio, atrapo una de las esferas que bailaba delicadamente en el aire y dijo el pequeño hechizo que le habian enseñado los dioses - ... Pequeño ya eres libre de esta maldicion que te impusieron, puedes descansar y dejar cerrar esta puerta que nunca debio ser abierta

La esferita comenzo a brillar y se descompuso en millones de particulas luminosas que fueron apagandose hasta desaparecer, el hoyo del medio parecio hacerse mas pequeño ante eso - esa no era la de Ryou - comento Bakura al aun escuchar los estruendos de la pelea de los dos Tenshin.

Me di cuenta, terminemos con esto! - gruño Akefia atrapando otra esferita en su mano.

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

Zork se estremecio cuando sintio como si todo su ser estuviera siendo jalado hacia algun lugar, gruño con ira en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que seguramente habia causado esta sensacion.... Alguien estaba cerrando la puerta que tanto trabajo le habia costado abrir - Aknadin, vamos a matar a unos estorbos - ordeno levantandose de su trono siendo seguido por el anciano sonriente.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Bakura y Akefia nerviosos se detuvieron en cuanto comenzaron a sentir la tierra temblar, ya iba por la tercera alma y aun no conseguian la de Ryou. Escucharon un potente gruñido que se acercaba y supieron que Zork estaba viniendo - Bakura termina de liberar esa... - Akefia no pudo terminar cuando recibio un golpe que lo envio directamente a la pared de parte de la enorme bestia.

Bakura intento liberar la que tenia en sus manos rapidamente, pero no pudo al recibir tambien un golpe que lo envio al otro lado del templo. Ambos salieron de entre los escombros con lentitud, un solo golpe de esa bestia y sintieron como todos sus huesos se hicieron añicos. Bakura volo hasta Akefia mirando con atencion las acciones de Zork - Akefia, yo lo entretendre mientras tu te encargas de las almas

Sera al reves, no te quiero en peligro a ti tambien! - gruño el moreno al instante, pero gruño cuando vio a su compañero saltar sobre su lobo y atacar a Zork - voy a gritarle cuando salgamos de este lio! - se dijo a si mismo con fastidio.

Para no perder tiempo tomo otra de almas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el hechizo para liberarla un fuerte golpe en su costado le detuvo. Se levanto del monton en el suelo y gruño cuando vio a Ryou alli, mirandole sin expresion. Por arriba de el su compañero y ahora el tenshin luchaban contra Zork para que el pudiera liberar las almas.

No tenia tiempo para lugar contra Ryou, asi que conjuro el sello mas poderoso que sabia y lo arrojo sobre el chico, miro con un poco de remordimiento como este se quedo alli estatico, pero siguio hasta las almas.. Debia terminar con esto para que Bakura no saliera lastimado y recuperar el alma de Ryou, tomo un alma y realizo el hechizo rapidamente, se fueron cuatro y quedan tres!

Lastimosamente antes de que pudiera tomar otra Aknadin llego a interrumpirle - alejate de esas almas! Son de mi señor

Mi señor y un carajo, aqui esta el alma de mi compañero y no te la dejare para que ese bastardo la siga usando! - gruño Akefia liberando todo su poder de una sola vez, estaba arto de este tipo. Casi nunca usaba su parte de Dragon ya que era demasiado grande y destructiva, pero queria acabar con esto ya! - Bakura, encargate de las almas, aun no he encontrado la de Ryou

Bakura miro y sintio el aura magica en su compañero aunmentar, asintio sin querer alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba. Akefia tomo a Aknadin por el cuello en un movimiento rapido y lo arrojo contra Zork, se coloco frente a Bakura y detuvo el ataque que Zork le habia hecho con una enorme bola de fuego. Estando frente a Zork gruño con fiereza antes de lanzarle una nueva rafaga de fuego a la bestia y a Aknadin, su fuego era negro y se notaba que incluso podia lastimar a Zork por los gruñidos de dolor que soltaba.

Bakura estaba ignorando a su alrededor a favor de conseguir de una vez por todas el alma de Ryou, miro las tres esferitas y con el ceño fruncido tomo una deseando que esta fuera el alma de su amor. Realizo el hechizo y confundido miro como la esferira brillo en vez de desaparecerse, el alma brillo aun mas y brinco de sus manos entrando en el cuerpo de Ryou aun sellado en un lugar.

El cuerpo de Ryou temblo suavemente y de pronto gimio, Bakura sonrio y busco acercarse cuando horrorizado miro como Zork tomo entre sus garras el cuerpecito propenso de su compañero - **vuelve a liberar otra alma y este mocoso se muere!** \- gruño furioso apretando cruelmente su garra con Ryou gimiendo de dolor entre ellas.

Suelta a mi compañero! - gruño Akefia furioso.

 **Este mocoso me pertenece y si no quieres que acabe con su patetica vida ahora mismo deja de liberar almas** \- dijo Zork con malicia - **ve y mata a los idiotas que vinieron contigo, haz eso y te regreso a tu compañero**

Akefia se mordio el labio con nerviosismo, no iba a seguir las indicaciones de la cosa esa, pero tampoco dejaria a su pobre compañero seguir sufriendo. Ryou respiraba agitadamente y miraba a su alrededor casi sin mirar, necesitaba ver si estaba bien o si no tuvo ningun efecto negativo sobre su compañero todo lo que paso.

 **Y bien!? Un solo apreton y tu compañero es historia!** \- dijo Zork con maldad.

Bakura no iba a dejar que esa cosa les amenazara de esa forma, por eso hizo un plan rapido. Hizo un cambio de miradas con el padre de Ryou y ambos se lanzaron contra Zork, el Tenshin conjuro varias de aquellas cadenas sagradas que ataron a Zork y Bakura golpeo con sus garras la mano en la que estaba preso su compañero, este rugio enojado y dolorido soltando un poco su mano, Bakura aprovecho aquello y saco a su pequeño de las garras de la Bestia.

Akefia no se quedo atras y libero otra de las almas, dejando solo una que estaba en su mano - Oye Zork, espero que te pudras en tu prision maldito monstruo! - le grito con burla.

 **No te atrevas!** \- chillo furioso intentando liberarse de las cadenas para detenerlo, pero era tarde... Akefia ya habia liberado la ultima alma.

Del piso comezaron a salir cadenas negras que tomaron al demonio y comenzaron a jalarle, este peleo e intento no ser devuelto a la prision pero poco a poco fue arrastrado de nuevo a donde pertenecia. Akefia divertido y malicio le dio el ultimo empujon hasta arrojarlo al abismo de nuevo, la grieta en el suelo se cerro y todo se tranquilizo casi como si nunca fueta sucedido nada.

Ryou amor, despierta... Estas bien? - murmuraba Bakura en cuyos brazos estaba el maltratado cuerpo del chico inconciente.

Akefia al ver que Zork no regresaria casi se teletransporto junto a sus compañeros - Ryou esta bien?

Quitate del medio - gruño el padre de Ryou arrodillandose entre ellos para ver al Kitsune, fon su energia comenzo a revisarle y solto un suspiro de alivio despues de un rato - si esta bien, solo ssta descansando para reponerse... Debera despertar en algunas horas

Ustedes! - grito de pronto Aknadin interrumpiendo la bonita escena - asquerosos ladrones de...!

Tu vendras conmigo, vamos a "jugar" mucho juntos! - dijo Akefia en voz baja sosteniendole del cuello, nadie lo habia visto moverse - vas a pagar todo el daño que le hisiste a Ryou!

Ustedes lo arruinaron! Todo estaba tan bien - gruño el hombre psicoticamente, no parecia darse cuenta de la precaria situacion en la que estaba

Bakura se levanto mirando con fastidio la escena - Haz que cierre la boca Akefia, vamos de una vez a casa que quiero acurrucarme con Ryou

Con eso Akefia golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al anciano dejandole inconciente y se lo llevo arrastrandole sin cuidado por el suelo, salieron del templo y eel tenshin se aseguro de sellar ese lugar totalmente para que nunca nadie volviera a entrar alli. Regresaron con los demas que aunque cansados si habia terminado con todos los idiotas que habia seguido a Zork, se fueron a buscar a sus seres queridos y reconstruir lo que la bestia habia detruido.... Seguros de que ya no habria mas problemas por delante.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Estan preciosos! - chillo Yugi mientras a su lado un pequeñito de mas o menos 6 años intentaba asomarse en la cama para ver.

Son mis crias, que esperabas? - reclamo la como siempre gruñona voz de Bakura, en sus brazos tenia a un pequeño bebe muy parecido a el y con alitas de dragon que se movia inquieto para explorar a pesar de que no podia caminar aun.

A su lado estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos alborotados y cortos jugaba con un pequeño zorrito blanco con alitas negras emplumadas - aww! Son unas ternuritas - chillo Heba con un pequeño en sus brazos que tocaba la humeda nariz de otro Kitsune que le miraba curioso.

Ryou no hablo, el estaba hechado de lado en su forma de Kitsune con otro bebe zorrito acurrucado entre sus nueve colas, aunque si veia divertido a todos jugar con los bebes de un mes de nacidos. Akefia despues de un rato entro mirando a las crias todas envueltas en Ryou todavia en su forma, todos en una pequeña bolita mientras su mama Ryou les lamia con cariño... Incluso Bakura parecia a punto de caer rendido usando una de las esponjosas colas como almohada.

Heba y Yugi se habia ido para este punto, quierian dejar descanzar a las crias y a las nuevas madres despues de un pesado dia. Akefia hizo lo mismo, acaricio con cariño las suaves orejitas de su Kitsune y tambien las cabecitas de sus cachorros absolutamente rendidos.

Despues de que Zork fuera encerrado de nuevo todos regresaron a sus territorios y pusieron manos a la obra en la reconstruccion de sus hogares. Tambien fue un largo proceso de reestructurar el sistema con el que al sociedad estaba organizada despues de la alegre matanza que Zork habia cometido, pero igual con trabajo y esfuerzo se llego a la paz que tenian ahora.

Claro no se podia dejar de lado la campaña que Akefia realizo para peñar a sus compañeros que al final dio sus frutos con 5 nuevos cachorros, no se podia negar que Akefia estaba extremadamente contento y orgulloso de sus nuevas preociosas crias. Bakira habia tenido dos pequeñines, una niña y un varoncito traviezo e inquieto. Mientras que Ryou tuvo tres, una niña, la mas pequeñita de todas laa crias y dos varoncitos cariñosos.

Ya no temian algun dia ser atacados, ni tampoco traicionados. Aknadin ya no era un problema, habia sido justamente tratado por Akefia y Bakura y nadie habia tenido ni las bolas o ganas para objetar despues de todos los problemas que causo. Todos en el clan de los ladrones aun estaban casid e fiesta por el nacimiento de los nuevos herederos del clan, todos adoraban a las pequeñas criaturitas y les encantaba hecharlos a perder.

Comida, juguetes y cariño. Nada de eso les faltaba a ninguna cria ya que tenia dos madres brutalmente protectoras y amorosas, tambien un padre demasiado pendejo que les mimaba en demasia.... Todos eran felices y asi se quedaria para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww.. Termine!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mis amores, muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, les quiero mucho y hasta un nuevo fic!


End file.
